Caffeine And Octane
by G33kinthePink
Summary: This is an AU set in the fast paced world of motorcycles, sport cars and an unassuming coffee shop/dive bar. Thor who's trying to figure out what to do with his life and hoping a change in location will help. However, his new roommate Loki leaves him with more problems than answers. Summeries never do the story justice. Slash,Thor/Loki, Smut and Language. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

** Caffeine and Octane  
**

** Welcome back faithful followers and new readers. Boy are you in for a treat. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and hope you have as much fun reading it.**

** This is an AU set in the fast paced world of motorcycles, sport cars and an unassuming coffee shop/dive bar. Thor who's trying to figure out what to do with his life and hoping a change in location will help. However, his new roommate Loki leaves him with more problems than answers. Summeries never do the story justice, but hopefully I've at least piqued your curiosity.**

** I didn't know quite where to put it as it's mostly Thor characters, but a few Avengers mentioned as well, though thus far not major characters. I've also tried to keep the chapters short to help keep the story moving, there's a couple longer ones here and there, but they're worth it.  
**

** Warning for slash/Yaoi, Loki/Thor pairing and rated M for graphic smut (YAY) and language (Fuck Yeah!). As always, characters are not mine and are owned by Marvel. Also places and locations are also not mine.**

**As always, enjoy and if you do enjoy please,PLEASE, leave your reviews. In the words of the great Gaga "I live for the applause."**

**CC:1**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve looked down at his phone with some consternation. He never got calls at work and seeing the name on the caller ID he immediately hit the answer key.

"Hey Thor," He greeted chummily. "What's up?"

"Steve," Thor burst back, the frustration evident in his voice over the phone. "Thank goodness. Look, I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I forgot my key this morning .."

"And let me guess, "Steve supplied with a chuckle. "You're locked out?"

"You got it." Thor replied with a sigh, Steve could almost picture the big guys shoulders slumping in defeat over his own foolish mistake.

"Well," Steve began thoughtfully. "I won't be off for several more hours. You'll have to pop by the Aretha's and get Loki's."

"Loki's," Thor replied in surprise. "Do you think he'll mind?"

"Nah, he's cool."

"OK, thanks Steve." Thor hung up, but was still a bit unsure of how his next step would play out.

In the two weeks since he had first moved into the small bungalow style house with Steve and Loki, he had seen the latter roommate exactly twice. And that was only in brief passing. Sometimes, the only clue the other man was there at all was the motorcycle parked in the garage and some nights, it would have appeared as though he never came home at all.

Thor sighed again as he rolled his car down the narrow street, past many curiously decorated houses, similar in size to the one he was currently sharing. Most were painted in bright sunny shades of purples and blues and yellows with many sporting random yard art in the form of old bicycles turned flower planters or brightly colored glass bottles on a wire frame tree.

"Fucking hipsters," Thor thought to himself as he found his location and parked his Charger outside of the diner, eying a crowd of the formerly labeled offending group sitting outside nursing various pints of ale.

Steve had informed Thor that Loki worked at this coffee shop slash dive bar diner over on the other side of the river, but Thor had yet to find an excuse to go and found the idea of a shop serving both coffee and beer at 9:00 in the morning alongside the normal fair of eggs and bacon, rather odd. Upon entering he was immediately bombarded by the punk style music playing from the overhead speakers and spotted two women behind the bar, but no sign of his roommate.

"Um hello," he greeted the shorter dark haired girl.

"Hello yourself," She replied, blatantly looking the tall blond up and down. "I am at your service."

"I'm looking for Loki," He replied with a smile. The girl was cute, short and curvy, but not really his type.

"Shame," she replied with a shrug. "Yo' Lok', "she bellowed towards the back kitchen. "You got a visitor."

Thor took a brief moment to glance over the tall, lean man as he emerged from the kitchen. Finally getting a good look at him, he noted how smooth and pale his skin appeared, a striking contrast to his dark locks. He was just noting how green his eyes where when it registered that he was being glared at expectantly by those emerald orbs and an elegant hand was being held out towards him. He snapped back from his reverie and noted the key being offered to him.

"_Steve called_," Loki supplied as Thor took the key with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, yeah," Thor stumbled, trying to think of something clever to say to regain some ground and failing miserably.

"_Is there something else_?" Loki asked, leaning back against the counter behind him, arms crossed across his chest.

"No," Thor returned quickly, shifting his gaze to regard the key. "No…thanks. I owe you one."

Loki just shrugged before turning to disappear back into the kitchen and Thor took that as his cue to leave, noting both women now ogling him and whispering conspiratorially at the other end of the bar. He passed them a quick wave, before ducking back to the safety of his car. Finally meeting his roommate only left him with more questions than before and had his interest more than piqued as to this side of his elusive lifestyle. Perhaps he would have to come sample the food here sometime or at least the beer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shut the front door!" Darcy exclaimed slapping Loki on the upper arm. "Who was that?!"

"_That_," Loki replied ignoring her abuse. "_Would be our new roommate Thor_."

"So what's his story," She continued, still looking out the window as the deep red colored Charger pulled away. "Is he gay? Is he straight? Most importantly, is he single?" She had grabbed Loki by the arm and was shaking him furiously to accentuate her question.

"_I would presume straight_," Loki continued in boredom, jerking his arm out of Darcy's frenzied grip. "_And as for his present relationship status, I hadn't had the time nor the urge to inquire. Perhaps you should send him a friend request on Face Book and find out for yourself."_

Truth was, Loki had taken notice of Thor, despite his facade of disinterest. He had noticed him immediately after he moved in. Nearly memorized in one glance his long blond hair, glowing sun kissed features, belying a life spent on coastal shores and well muscled physique. Why he had taken such note was obvious. However, it was ultimately useless and self defeating. So to save himself the trouble of developing any sort of sentiment or attraction, he had successfully distracted himself with work and riding his motorcycle. Thor's sudden visit, however had resparked that same twinge of attraction deep in his gut and he cursed his mind for trying to betray him. Oh well, surely this crush would pass with time. It was pointless to do anything other than ignore it till then.

Suddenly the second woman popped back to the kitchen area, her eyes as wide as the smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Jane asked excitedly

"_Dear God_," Loki groaned, rolling his eyes at the two girl's theatrics. "_Is it mating season around here already?"_

With a sigh he left the two women to their excited babble, comparing notes on their favorite Thor body parts and went out to service the tables.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, hopefully this atleast wetted your appetite and you're ready for more. If you like, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CC:2**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next time Thor saw his elusive roommate again it was a week later. He went out to start his car to head to work that morning and was more the shocked when he turned the key and nothing happened.

"No,no,no,no" he prayed to himself. "Not now. What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? Cooommmeee onnnn,start!,"

Nothing. Popping the hood, he stared blankly at the engine. Everything appeared to be normal. Nothing jumping out and saying 'Hey! I'm broken! Fix Me!'

With sagging shoulders he went back into the house to see if he could employ the help of Steve. He loved his car, but was all thumbs when it came to mechanics. He knew enough to add the latest aftermarket bits as recommended on Dodge Charger dot com, but beyond that, he was embarrassingly clueless.

"Hey, Steve," He greeted the other man who was preparing his coffee in a to-go cup to head off for work himself. "My car won't start. You know anything about engines?"

"No," Steve replied with a shrug, then motioned towards the bedrooms down the hall. "Go wake Loki though. The guy's a wizard with mechanics."

"No, no" Thor protested shaking his head. "He gets in late from work. I wouldn't want to wake him. I'll just take the bus."

"He won't mind," Steve urged, already heading towards the closed door. "It's cool. Really. I'll get him, go and meet us outside."

Loki emerged through the garage door with a wide yawn as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the open hood thoughtfully.

"_OK,"_ He said rubbing his hands over his still weary face. "_Try it. Let's see what you've got_?"

Obediently Thor turned the key, secretly hoping it would magically fire to life, but was instantly deflated by the dull click that resounded from the engine. With a grimace he turned the key off and eyed his roommate hopefully. Without a word Loki leaned over the engine, all but the bottom half of his lean body hidden by the Charger's massive hood. Thor once again found himself inadvertently caught in a daydream, taking in the pale skin and taught muscles of his lower back as his tee shirt rode up above his waist, exposing the dimples above the waistband of his too tight jeans. Thor caught himself memorizing the view before quickly shaking himself out of it as he noticed Loki working around his engine. He could barely make out his lithe hands unplugging wires and plugging other parts back in.

"What do you think," Thor asked after a moment, wanting to get moving to avoid being caught staring.

Loki sighed and, approaching the driver window, unceremoniously dumped a handful of wires into Thor's lap.

"HEEEEY," He protested loudly, taking in all the latest and greatest parts now resting in his lap.

"_I think you need to stay off Ebay_," Loki informed dryly. "_Try it now_."

Thor dutifully turned the key and the Charger immediately roared to life. A wide grin spreading his lips as he turned to thank the leaner man. But Loki was already disappearing back into the house, presumably to go back to sleep. Thor bounded out to close the hood and noted Steve heading out to get off to work as well.

"Did he get you all fixed," Steve asked knowing the answer by the deep rumbling engine.

"He did, Thanks," Thor returned with a wave, climbing back into the driver's seat. "Tell him I owe him…again."

Steve just waved at him as they both pulled out to head down the road.

Thor sighed and blinked his eyes wide, clearing his thoughts. Why was he even allowing his thoughts to stray at the sight of the leaner man. He had been down this road before, back in Miami. He had found his interests constantly shifting, the women he bedded always left him feeling empty. Yearning for more. But often he found his eyes subconsciously taking in more details than was necessary of the men around him at the gym where he had worked. Not the weight lifters, the more heavy build sets like himself, but the leaner ones. The runners and racket ballers. Their tee shirts usually too tight over their equally tight rubber band built bodies, their hair always well groomed. And their smell, gods they always came in smelling so good. Just the thought of it caused a mild twinge in his pants. He had even caved under idle curiosity to watch a gay porn or two, turning it off quickly in guilt after satisfying the inevitable arousal and feeling the indisputable urge to suddenly shower.

It had been the same growing up, but he told himself it was just a normal curiosity. One not to be pursued and it would go away on it's own. But it didn't go away and he had finally fled his job and his life in sunny Florida to see if a change in geography and lifestyle would help finally quell his wondering bones. He had hit up his old buddy from college, Steve,who had supplied him with a place to stay with reasonably low rent. And in his defense, Steve had also filled him in on the particulars of their elusive roommate, though, informed him that Thor had nothing to worry about. Steve had told him that they had also been friends in college and despite Loki being openly and admittedly homosexual, he had never seen him with any other men, nor had he ever brought any dates back to the house.

Loki had also apparently dropped out after his second year at college and moved to this tiny hipster style community to pursue other interests. Those interests apparently included spending most of his evenings working down at a place artfully going by the name Aretha's. Although, Steve admitted he had never met anyone there by the name Aretha.

Thor had moved in despite the warning. Likely driven more by curiosity and the fact that he didn't exactly have a ton of options open to him at that moment. He had never spent any time with a gay man and didn't know quite what to expect. He had honestly pictured more frills and sass, not this pale skinned, leather jacket wearing, motorcycling and obviously well versed in mechanics gentleman. Thor laughed to himself as he cruised down the road. Goes to show what he knew. Stereotypes. Go figure. Maybe he'd make an effort to get to know his roommate a bit better. Strictly platonically of course. He did owe him twice over now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning however, he found the garage suspiciously devoid of any motorcycle and felt an odd ping of worry gnawing at his chest.

"Did Loki not come home last night," Thor inquired hoping to sound as though his conversation was strictly mild curiosity.

"No," Steve replied, sipping his coffee. "Must be his day off."

"Does he do this often?" Thor continued, not sure what he was hoping to glean from such questioning, but unable to keep himself from asking anyway. He had in fact noticed several occasions where Loki had apparently not returned home in the past weeks, but now that he had a face to go with the name, felt more than just idle curiosity over his roommates disappearance.

"Yeah," Steve supplied, taking the questioning as a sign of concern for the missing roommate. "Usually just for a night or two, but occasionally I won't see him for a couple weeks at a time. I quit worrying about him after the second month or so."

"Any idea where he goes?" The question slipped out before Thor could catch it and immediately wishing he had. He didn't really want to know the answer, especially if it was any of the conclusions his far too graphic mind wanted to jump to.

"No idea," Steve answered with a shrug. "I don't ask and he doesn't say. But don't worry, you'll get to know him eventually and see, he's an alright guy. Stays to himself mostly, but it sure makes for an easy roommate."

"Yeah," Thor agreed with a chuckle and letting the subject drop as he decided to head out to explore the city some more. He needed to stop his brain from pursuing this train of thought on Loki any further. It was the exact thing he had left behind in Miami and he knew allowing such thoughts to continue would just lead to dead ends. He needed distracting.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**CC:3**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor found himself down at the local bar by late that evening and being successfully distracted by busty,tall brunette by the name of Maria. She was nice enough, obviously well educated and eager to show him around the city. Her warm dark eyes and low cut shirt exposing her ample breasts was everything he was supposed to want, so he kept telling his mind that this was the correct way to think and act. And eventually his mind started agreeing, with a bit of helpful lubricating via pints of the local brew of course.

They pulled into his driveway late, and though Steve was still out, Thor cursed at the site of the familiar sight of the black motorcycle parked in the garage. But all the lights were out in the house, so perhaps they wouldn't disturb anyone. Thor placed a finger to his lips, urging Maria to be quiet, and she mostly complied around the tipsy giggles as they made their way to his room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

Loki felt the front door slam as it reverberated through his bed where he had been laying in the dark listening to music and trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to coax his brain to still and his body to sleep. He carefully removed one headphone from his ear to listen to see if he could hear who the offending door slammer was, though he had a guess. Steve would have been far quieter.

The sound of a woman's voice murmured through the wall followed by the large blond's deep bass moan. The very sound of it sending vibrations through the leaner man's sternum. Loki paused his music, entranced by the sounds coming from the adjoining room. He knew he shouldn't be listening, but the rumbling sound of the other man's moans intrigued him in the worst way. He could hear the woman's moans as well and could easily picture the events taking place next door, feeling his chest tighten at each groan and a warm pooling starting low in his stomach. Absently he shifted against the tension now also growing in his pants

As the sounds intensity increased through the wall, he could no longer deny his own arousal. Deliberately he removed his own swollen member and began gently, smoothly stroking it to the rhythm of the masculine grunts and groans emanating from the other room. Pausing, he caught his breath shakily as he swiped his thumb over the tip, spreading his own precum down the length of his shaft to ease the friction against his sensitive skin caused by his own lithe hands. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and his breath quickened. Slowly he increased the intensity and clenched his eyes tight, his mind vividly portraying the image of the blond responsible for such baritone sounds. Each one seaming to reverberate through his chest like the low roll of thunder and each one causing his hips to buck involuntarily into his own eager hand.

Lightly twisting, he continued tugging greedily at his pulsing member, feeling it swell and widen beneath his swipe of his expert hand sending an electric wave of luscious pleasure through his spine. His legs now shaking at the barrage of endorphins and relentless onslaught by his firm grip. Desperately he willed his hand not to tremble under the strain he was placing on himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out to match the finale from next door despite their obvious increase in intensity as well. Baring his teeth tight to stifle his own groan, he choked it back as his warm seed erupted and spread across his own stomach and hand, his body shuddering involuntarily at the release. Letting out an exhausted breath, he sagged back against the sheets, his muscles feeling spent and droopy. A sly, wolfish grin painted his lips as he pulled off his light shirt to wipe his stomach and hand, before discarding it on the floor. '_This new roommate could be interesting after all_,' he thought wickedly , shutting his eyes as he plugged back in his earphones to once again escape into the beat and lyrics emanating from his music.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor looked down on the Brunette now slumbering next to him and felt that familiar pain of guilt. He didn't feel satisfied. Instead he felt oddly empty afterwards. As though he where thirsty for water, but all that was available was wine. He knew he would take Maria home the next day and never call her again. He had no intentions of pursuing a relationship with her and could only hope she would take his honest admission well. Why did he do this to himself? If this was the way it was supposed to be, why did he always feel so wrong afterwards? With a sigh he slipped out of the bed. He smelled like her perfume and he desperately felt the urge to shower.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**CC4**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor returned later the next day after dropping Maria off, to find two motorcycles now parked in the garage, Loki's black Ducati and another yellow bike of obvious Japanese decent. The owners of said motorcycles partially hidden behind the second bike so just their heads where visible over the seat, both tilted towards one another as though speaking conspiratorially. Odd, Steve had stated Loki never brought dates around. Guess there was a first time for everything.

Thor felt an odd twinge of anger tickling at the back of his mind as he emerged to try to catch the two men's conversation. Loki's well articulated vocabulary carrying smoothly in the tiny garage.

"_This is an absolute mess_," He exclaimed with a small chuckle. "_Did you not let off of it the whole time_."

"Hey," The other man retorted, a hand appearing briefly to scrub back through his short blond hair. "I know how to ride."

"_The proof would say otherwise_."

Thor was almost hesitant to approach, unsure as to what he was walking up on, but the need to know what was going on prevailed and he finally could see the two men kneeling on the other side of the bike, regarding the engine with some consternation. As he stepped closer, he could see a pan had been placed under it and was full of oil as they had removed the engine cover on one side.

"Obviously it's a manufacturer's defect," The blond continued to argue.

"_Obviously_," Loki repeated, his words dripping with sarcasm and his lips displaying a sly knowing smile, earning him a rough nudge from the other man.

Thor cleared his throat noisily to make his presence known and only managed to earn a slight eyebrow raise from Loki, but the other blond was instantly on his feet.

"Oh, hello," The shorter man greeted with a friendly smile which curled up far too much like the mustache that adorned his well groomed face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Thor greeted with what he hoped was a cheery grin of his own.

"Nonsense," The other man replied extending his hand. " Enzo here was just berating me for buying yet another inferior Japanese machine."

"Enzo?" Thor questioned, shaking the other man's hand but eying him questioningly.

"_Long story_," Loki supplied with a sigh still eying the open engine of the bike with a bit of a grimace, before motioning with one hand towards the two men."_Thor, Fandral, Fandral, Thor_."

"Oh yes, Loki has told me so much about you," Fandral continued eying the larger man.

"Has he now," Thor asked a bit surprised and curious as to what Loki could've possibly said about somebody whom he hardly knew.

"_No_," Loki supplied flatly, finally getting to his feet.

"No," Fandral conceited with a shrug.

"_Look Fandral, that main clutch spring has had it_." Loki continued running a hand through his dark hair as he turned to regard the engine some more. "_ I'll have to order you a new one. Should be in by the weekend, but don't hold your breath."_

"You're the best Enzo," Fandral beamed, patting Loki roughly on the shoulder despite his grimace at the action. "I owe ya one!"

"_Yeah, well so does Thor_," Loki supplied now regarding him with a smirk. "_Perhaps he can give your sorry ass a ride home_."

Thor chuckled as Fandral turned to him expectantly.

"Sure," Thor chuckled, seeing his chance to pick the brain of one of Loki's apparent friends. "I'd be glad your stuff."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So," Thor began a bit hesitantly as they cruised towards the opposite side of town. "Enzo?"

"It's a nickname we gave him," Fandral replied grinning as he supplied the information. " Enzo Ferrarri?" Seeing Thor was nonplussed by the explanation he continued. "The founder of Ferrari?! Geez and you call yourself a car guy! Anyway, Loki eats, sleeps and breathes Italian. Hell, he even spent a summer learning Italian just so he could read the service manual to his damned Ducati. So Sif, that's one of our other friends, she started it and it just kind of stuck. He kind of looks like an Enzo,really."

"Yeah," Thor agreed chuckling, pleased at how easy Fandral was to talk to. "You've known Loki awhile then?"

"A few years now." Fandral supplied easily. "The man's a genius when it comes to bikes. He missed his calling if you ask me. He should be tuning race bikes for a living not wasting his time at that damn coffee shop."

"I thought it was a bar?" Thor asked a bit confused. While it was obvious from his brief visit there that they did in fact serve coffee, the décor screamed that it was more of an alcohol drinking atmosphere.

"It's that too," Fandral laughed. "We all hang out there from time to time. But if you want a good brew, we usually hit The Pint downtown…..oh turn left here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Thor did enjoy a good ale on many an occasion, so local tips were always helpful. "I've been relying on Steve for tips, but he's not much of a drinker and Loki…..well, honestly, I hardly see the guy. Probably couldn't have picked him out of a police line up until just recently."

"Yeah," Fandral agreed shaking his head thoughtfully. "Loki can really be stand offish until you get to know him. Can't blame him though, what with his past and all."

"What do you mean?" Thor regarded him in interest, now they were finally getting to the meat of the conversation.

"Oh man,"Fandral spewed, excited to be the story teller and divulger of secrets. "You've never heard of the Red Bank Murders?" He could see by Thor's blank stare that he obviously hadn't, so he continued. "Well, back in the late 90's this guy completely loses it around the Holidays. Christmas shopping and traffic got too much for him or whatever. Anyway, he goes out one day after work and buys a gun, just out of the blue. He then comes home and starts going room to room taking out his entire family. His wife, his oldest son, Hell, even the dog! Pop,pop, pop ," Fandral makes the motions of somebody shooting a handgun to accentuate, although Thor find's it's really not necessary. "Everyone except Loki. See, he hears the gunshots and slips out the back. Hightails it straight to the neighbors house and crawls in through the little doggy door they've got there and hides out. Can you imagine that? He was what, 7 or 8 at the time. Must've been a tiny little shit. Still is ..oh, turn right up here at this next light."

Thor is completely taken aback by the story unfolding beside him in the passenger seat. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would have done if his own father had come home and gone on a shooting spree. He didn't really wish to think about it at all.

"So anyway," Fandral continues seeing Thor's obvious disturbance at the tale as a que to go on with the story.. "The neighbors hear the shots and of course call the police. Then they come downstairs to find little Loki sitting all bunched up in the corner. They said he never cried, not once through the entire ordeal. Could you imagine, It's like a week before Christmas and your whole family is suddenly gone? Just like that?"

"No," Thor answered honestly enough. He couldn't imagine and didn't want to. "So what happened to the dad? Did he kill himself too?"

"Heh, We should be so lucky," Fandral sniffed. "No, he surrendered to the police. Simply surrendered. There was a long, boring court case, paid for by us generous tax payers of course and Loki was called in to testify before being shipped off to whatever foster care was available back in then. Who knew? Hell, he probably doesn't get enough credit for not being a violent psychopath himself."

"Especially after all that," Thor agreed. "Wow. Poor guy."

"Ah, don't let him hear you say that," Fandral warned, his grin returning now that the gruesome tale was done. "And you didn't hear this from me, mind you, especially not while he's holding my Honda for ransom."

"My lips are sealed," Thor supplied with a soft grin of his own,then swallowed,unsure how best to broach the question that's been nagging at him. "So….Are you and him…"

"Are him and I what?" Fandral asked.

Crap, this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know," Thor tried to explain without explaining. "Are you and Loki…um, together."

Fandral burst out laughing as he finally caught onto what Thor was asking, causing Thor to laugh as well as the awkwardness was instantly eased.

"Loki? Hell no!"Fandral continued still chuckling openly, then suddenly paused to pull down the vanity mirror in the visor to check his hair and mustache. "Why? Do I look gay?"

"I don't…I mean, No," Thor stumbled . "I don't really know what gay guys are supposed to look like. I thought I knew, but Loki's gay and he doesn't exactly scream homosexual."

"No," Fandaral chuckled nodding at the admission. "Not our Enzo. And if you call him gay to his face,he'll likely put you down in a heartbeat. He may be little…well, compared to you, he's little. But he knows where to hit a guy to bring them down pretty quick. Seen it a couple of times myself. Oh,He doesn't deny being gay, mind you. Just doesn't care for the title. Says he's sick of society having to label everything. Don't worry, he'll give you the full rant sometime. But me? Hell no! I like the ladies far too much, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah,"Thor agreed still chuckling himself, then added with a nudge from his elbow."Meeeeee too. I was just, curious, you know."

"Well as long as I've known him," Fandral continued "The only thing he's romantically involved in is that damned Ducati. So word to the wise, don't scratch it."

"I'll be sure to avoid that."

After that the conversation turned to more normal subjects, where to get a good burger or a pint of ale. But Thor couldn't help feeling as though a weight was lifted the whole ride back to the house after dropping Fandral off.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**CC5**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Thor returned Loki had already left for work and seeing as how he had yet to grab anything to eat today, he decided to finally give this Aretha's a try. He was not surprised to see the seemingly usual crowd outside on the deck,but upon entering, found himself a table easy enough and immediately set about to taking in the menu.

"_He didn't talk your ear off, I hope_," Thor looked up to see the toothy wolfish grin sported by his pale roommate and couldn't help but return it himself.

"No," Thor chuckled, "Fandral's an alright guy."

"_Sure_," Loki continued with a shrug. "_If by 'alright' you mean he doesn't shut up for two seconds and obviously has no idea how to ride a sportbike without frying the clutch, then yeah, he's totally alright."_

"Yeah, he can be quite chatty. But not annoying,"Thor quickly added. "It was fine."

"_Good, then consider your debt paid in full."_

"Oh no, Loki," Thor protested, still smiling seemingly uncontrollably in the other man's presence. Just being able to converse with him seemed to suddenly lift his spirits. "I owe you twice, remember? Once for the key and once for the car."

"_Dear Gods, spare me,"_ Loki protested rolling his eyes. "_Don't tell me your one of those honorable gentleman types who will uphold their word all the way to the grave_."

"It would appear that I am," Thor chuckled, puffing up his chest slightly at the admission, he then paused to look down at the menu, as if suddenly remembering why he was here. "Hey, do you have any 420 ale?"

"_We do,"_ Loki replied back flatly, then continued to stare at him expectantly before finally breaking the awkward pause with an especially snarky tone. "_Do you want some_?"

"Yes," Thor stated nodding his head in emphasis, though still chuckling as Loki turned to fetch his drink.

"Oh my God, he's back," Jane beamed as she leaned in to Loki, attempting to whisper but failing miserably as she couldn't keep from glancing over his shoulder at the larger blond. "God,the things I'd like to do to him. Oh,Get his number! You've got to get his number for me!"

"_Absolutley not_," Loki protested, eying her with a scowl.

"Well why not," She asked, suddenly deflated by his answer.

"_Because dear Jane_," as he spoke a sly smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his eyes danced a bit too maliciously. "_My walls are paper thin and I simply could not face working with you the next day after having to listen to your petulant gasps of 'OH,Thor! OH Yes!Oh! OH! Right there_!'"

"Stop IT!," She chided, slapping him on the arm for his antics. "You're so crude!"

"_Oh, and you're so innocent,"_ Loki returned with a shrug. "_However, if you'd like to take him back to your place for a one night stand where upon he'll never call you the next day, While I on the other hand will have to listen to you pine and lament over it for weeks on end and it'll be inevitably awkward for him to ever even eat here again, then I'll be sure to secure those digits for you_."

"Grrrrrr, Lokiiiii," She made to slug him again, but he had already stepped out of the way and was returning to Thor's table to deliver the drink with a far too wide smile.

Thor was completely oblivious to the conversation that had taken place due to the punk fair blaring over the speakers, but was aware of the short woman with the lighter hair turning constantly to regard him while she spoke to Loki. And then slugged Loki. He probably deserved it, the guy was fill of piss and vinegar. Finally, Loki was returning with his ale and he was hoping to chat him up a bit more before completing his order.

"Who's that," He asked motioning to the woman with a slight nod.

"_That,"_ Loki began with a sigh as he sank into the empty seat beside Thor. "_Is a train wreck waiting to happen. But if you must know, her name is Jane and she would very much like to take you back to her place to fuck your brains out._"

Thor choked on the sip he was taking at that exact moment.

"Thanks," Thor replied,fetching a napkin to wipe the foam off his lip and recollecting his thoughts. While he was used to women hitting on him, they usually weren't so direct about it.

"_You're welcome,"_ Loki nodded before clarifying. _"Although_, p_erhaps those weren't her exact words. But I believe the gist of it is correct_."

"I'm sure," Thor chuckled, glancing back at the woman briefly before turning to the man now seated next to him.

"_Oh don't act so shocked,"_ Loki responded, leaning forward to prop his chin in his hand and once again grinning widely. "_I'm sure you of all people, would be quite used to the attentions of the opposite sex. Why just the other night there was that one girl Maria….or was it 'OH,Maria_?"

Thor found himself blushing a bit and his stomach churning under the far too knowing grin now facing him. "You heard all that,huh?"

"_It's an old house_," Loki supplied his smile faltering just a bit as he leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry," Thor started,unsure of what else to say after being put on the spot. He could only imagine what all the other guy heard from his room. "I'll keep it off premises from now on."

"_It?"_ Loki asked, "_By 'it' I will assume you mean Oh,oh Maria? What ever happened to her? Thought she'd atleast stay for breakfast."_

"I," Thor swallowed,not sure why he felt suddenly under pressure. "I took her home. She wasn't really my type."

"_Really?"_ Loki responded leaning forward and now seemingly intrigued. "_And what,prey tell, is your type?"_

"LOKI,"Jane's call from behind the bar quickly drew their attention and Thor sighed at the welcome intrusion.

Loki spotted the shorter dark haired man who had entered and was now standing by the counter, eying Loki through his shades. Loki was instantly on his feet and strode smoothly behind the counter to wait on the goteed customer who had obviously requested him. Thor let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. He hadn't expected to be grilled today, but apparently the day was full of surprises.

Loki's abandoned seat was immediately filled by the light haired woman and Thor quickly produced what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"Jane Foster," She greeted warmly.

"I know," Thor responded, reaching across to shake her offered hand anyway. "Loki told me."

"Hopefully he only told you good things," She returned, a bit unsure herself what may have been said.

"Depends on your definition of good,"Thor returned with a small chuckle.

Jane turned to glare at the leaner man and Thor followed her gaze. Loki was leaning forward on the counter to talk to the shorter man standing on the other side. But it was obvious from the way the other man was also leaning on the counter, that he had other interests than just placing an order. Thor once again felt his stomach clench and that angry tickle in the back of his mind. But why? Why was this other man's presence bothering him so much. He almost didn't realize Jane had been talking and suddenly had to snap back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Thor apologized, tearing his eyes from the scene before them and trying to refocus on anything else. "You were saying?"

"I said," She repeated with a flippant wave of her hand. "That's Tony. He comes in once or twice a month. He'll only let Loki wait on him though. Has a thing for him obviously."

"Obviously,"Thor agreed grimly. He had seen many a woman leaning over counters to talk in such the same way, that he knew exactly what that body language was saying. Deep in the back of his mind, he instantly decided he hated Tony.

As if reading his mind,Jane continued. "Loki refuses to date him though. Says he's not his type. As if anyone's Loki's type. The guy probably has standards for his standards. Heh,If only he knew.,"

"Knew what?" Thor asked, seemed to be a day for revealing secrets.

"Well Loki," She began as if it should have been obvious. "I mean come on, the guys a train wreck waiting to happen."

Thor couldn't stifle the laughter that burst from his lips and Jane soon picked it up only earning a brief glance from the two men chatting over the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jane said, finally gaining control of herself and motioning to the still open menu in the larger man's hands. "What can I get you?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for everyone reading and for all following. Please take a moment to leave a review for this story, especially if you enjoy it. Thank you.**

**CC6**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor decided to busy himself with his work the next few days to try to distract himself from thinking of Loki. But being a personal trainer at a local gym was not all that time consuming and he found his thoughts often betraying him with minute glimpses of that wicked grin or those perfect pale dimples on his back. Loki, for his part, was more like a ghost around the house they shared. Leaving while both he and Steve where at work and only returning well after they were in bed. Often times Thor found himself lying awake at night, unable to sleep until hearing the familiar low growl of Loki's bike as it rumbled into the garage.

This particular evening, he pulled into the drive to find Loki's bike already parked in it's usual spot. The yellow Honda now absent, Loki obviously having finished fixing it and undoubtedly returned it to Fandral. Shame, Thor thought absently to himself. He would've liked to have seen Loki at work wrenching in the garage. His mind immediately portraying a far too vivid image of a shirtless Loki, sitting next to the open engine. Sweat glistening off his pale back as his muscles rippled under the labor.

Thor quickly shook the thought as it wasn't helping his plight and shut off his wipers. The rain had really been coming down that day, so of course Loki's bike would be in the garage. He probably took the bus to work. But upon entering the house, he found both Steve and Loki plopped upon the couch and laughing over some show on the tv.

"Oh hey,Thor,"Steve greeted warmly with a wave. "There's pizza on the stove and brew in the fridge."

"Thanks," Thor returned, bee-lining for the kitchen and procuring some of the aforementioned food before joining the other two in the living room. Loki scooted over a bit closer to Steve who was seated on the end, in order to give the larger man room to sit, but it didn't really make it easier on him. Especially after his mind had just betrayed him in the car.

"No work today," Thor asked Loki in what he hoped was a conversational tone as he carefully seated himself next to the lean man.

"_Nah_," Loki returned, eyes still glued to the tv where three guys where currently driving various sports cars up some foreign twisty mountain. "_Day off_."

"Oh yeah,you get those?" Thor joked, hoping to ease some of his own tension.

"_On occasion the warden lets me out for good behavior_," Loki quipped back, passing him a quick grin.

"Just not used to seeing you hanging about the house I guess," Thor continued with a shrug.

"_Awwww see Steve, he really does care_," Loki teased,nudging Steve's arm playfully.

"Loki usually only graces us with his presence when it's raining," Steve supplied, to which Loki nodded in agreement as he took a bite of his pizza.

The trio soon turned their attention back to the show on the tv, a program going by the name of Top Gear and appeared to be British in origin. Steve and Loki joked and laughed as though this where an everyday occurrence. Thor soon loosened up and joined in the playful banter egged on by the quippish opinions of the show's hosts. He had never seen this more relaxed side of Loki and instantly it stuck with him. He and Steve had obviously been close friends and shared the type of comradery only close friends can. Laughing at each other's corny one liners and finishing each other's jokes. Thor, who had known Steve throughout most of his college days wondered absently just how long the two had actually known each other. Ah well, questions best saved for other days. For now Thor just enjoyed being a part of it all and if his skin sometimes goose bumped whenever an arm accidentally brushed against Loki's, well, that obviously was due to the ample supply of beer they were partaking in.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor was more than disappointed the next day when he awoke to the sun peering in through his blinds. He had already talked himself into calling in sick and enjoying another 'rain day' with his friends. He deserved to play a little hookie once and awhile. He worked hard and had earned it. But as he ventured to peak out the garage door, the absence of a certain motorcycle dropped his spirits even more. Loki had obviously risen with the sun and disappeared to parts unknown. Fandral sure was right about one thing. The man did love his motorcycle. Absently he wondered if perhaps he was off riding with Fandral today.

With a sigh he headed to the shower to get ready for the day. It was probably for the best. Where was he expecting to head with this anyway. Spending more time with Loki was just making it that much more difficult to not think about him during the day. And he really needed to stop thinking about him. He was supposed to be making progress here, instead he was finding more and more of his old habits creeping back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor laid awake that night listening, his chest clenching with false hope at each engine that roared by their house. Could that be a bike? No it was just an old truck. That there, that's a bike. But not Loki's bike as it rumbled past in the dark. Thor sighed again and punched at his sheets. This was pathetic. Why was he allowing himself to get hung up like this? Loki certainly didn't even notice him, he was probably out having fun with his friends and not even thinking of Thor. Which was fine. It was as it should be. Still, Thor continued to find sleep evading him as his thoughts ebbed and flowed, tiny snowballs becoming larger and larger trains of thought until he quashed them furiously, only to start again soon after with another snowball. And still Loki didn't return.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CC7**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki rolled into the garage late the next night after his shift was done with work. He curiously noted the large Charger parked askew in the driveway, wheels half on the cement and half on the grass and chuckled to himself. Apparently the big guy had had a late night out. He was amazed from this apparent display of drunken parking skills that he had even made it home at all. Then he grimaced as another thought entered his head. He hoped he hadn't graced their home with yet another torrent example of the town's never ending supply of skankery. Why did he even bother with such witless disposable women when he could do so much better?

Damn it was hot. Hot and humid. It was always humid here after it had rained. Loki parked the bike and peeled off his helmet. jacket and gloves, leaving them hanging off the mirror to be dealt with tomorrow. As he entered the dark house,he paused to listen closely to see if anyone was up and about. Nothing but silence. With a sigh he pulled off his sweat soaked tee shirt and strode to the kitchen for some water, absently tossing his damp shirt into the sink as he pulled open the fridge. The coolness hit him like a wave and he just stood there, soaking in it's refreshing chill even as it dried the sweat on his skin and raised goosbumps in it's wake.

Suddenly he heard shuffling behind him and whirled to see the larger blond now standing just behind the refrigerator door. With a grimace, Loki retrieved a bottle of water and stepped to the side, resting his hip against the counter as he leaned back, meaning to quench his thirst, but just pausing to rest the already condensating bottle against his temple instead. Dear God, why was it so hot?

"_Oh hey,Thor,_" He greeted, eyes closed as he focused on the coolness of the water bottle against his face. "_Nice parking by the way._"

Thor had tried to drink his thoughts into submission, but after two nights of listening endlessly for the bass rumble of a Ducati, could take no more. That was why, when the proper sounding bike finally rolled into the garage, followed shortly by the proper front door opening and closing, he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He had meant to just go out and idly chat, even coming up with the subject of this great bar he had found on the west end of town. But as he entered the kitchen all logical thoughts left his brain. He could only stare, breathless for what seemed like forever, at the shirtless pale figure illuminated by the light from the open refrigerator. He could make out every line and curve of his spine and every bulge and ripple of muscle that rose and fell with each breath was instantly committed to memory.

Slowly,carefully Thor inched closer. His heart beating so loud in his ears that he was certain Loki would have heard it,but the other man remained yet unmoving. He was a mere foot away when his presence was suddenly known and Loki whirled, finding his moment of zen disrupted and instead leaned back against the counter allowing Thor to presumably retrieve whatever it was from the fridge he had come for. But Thor wasn't even looking at the fridge. Instead,his eyes where now on the perfectly smooth chest facing him, illuminated wickedly by the still open refrigerator door. Desperately he licked at his too dry lips and swallowed nervously.

Loki dropped the water bottle in surprise as another pair of lips suddenly crashed into his, followed immediately by a freight train of a body, pinning him between two massive arms and pressing him further against the counter. The heat radiating off of the other man was nearly oppressing and his hands instinctively trying to fend off the attack, instead found purchase against a wide shirtless chest, feeling the heart there beating rapidly beneath his fingers. Their bare stomachs collided and an involuntary tremor surged through him only adding to the uncomfortable pressure starting in his pants. A moist tongue grazed his lips and he opened willingly, allowing it to snake inside and entangle with his own. As soon as he allowed it access, his groin was ground even tighter into the counter, a muffled groan escaping his lips at the sensation and there was no denying the other man's attraction as clearly evident by the firm pressure now pressing against his own erection.

His own heart raced and his breath quickened as the taste of cheap beer met his taste buds. Figures, he breathed with a sigh, planting both hands firmly against Thor's massive weight and pushing the larger man off him before the tension in his pants could become any more uncomfortable.

Thor just stared panting through half lidded eyes at the pale man's far too rosy lips and only took their unwanted separation for a moment before trying to once again press forward. Loki braced himself against the counter and pushed with all his might, finally causing the larger man to step backwards.

"_You're drunk_," Loki stated, the distaste dripping from his words. He the whirled to head off to his room and away from any further advances.

Thor just watched him go in disbelief. He had tasted so good, felt far better against his body than he could ever had imagined. And now that he was gone, he was left feeling as though the blankets had been pulled off of him on a cold winter day. Suddenly his mind grasped what had just transpired and Thor stared around him in wide eyed horror. What had he done? Why had he done that? It was all so wrong! So very wrong…..but why had it felt so right?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**CC8**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor spent the next two days walking on eggshells when he was around the house. He had fucked up. Fucked up big time and he had no idea how to fix this. He finally decided to face the offended party head on, but that turned out to be more difficult than anticipated as Loki was rarely ever around the house. And he didn't wish to air the grievance at his work. He would just have to wait for an opportunity to get the elusive guy alone.

He finally got his opportunity as he rolled towards the garage to find Loki sitting beside his motorcycle, sweat causing his damp locks to cling to the side of his face as he watched the oil draining idly into the catch pan placed below the engine. His phone propped beside him pumping out the deep techno bass that was only awarded by the Dubstep genre. Thor had to laugh to himself, when he pictured Loki listening to music, Dubstep certainly wasn't the first class to come to mind. Quickly he swallowed back the thought as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He desperately needed to get this over with. To Thor's utmost surprise, he didn't have to speak first.

"_Oh hey,Thor_," Loki greeted friendly enough as though this where everyday chit chat.

"Hey Loki," Thor returned, searching the other guy carefully for any signs of discomfort or anger stemming back to the drunken fiasco. Nothing. Loki just watched the oil draining out of his bike in boredom as he absently tapped the wrench against his crossed legs. "Everything ok with the bike?"

"_Yeah_,"Loki replied easily. Thor almost couldn't believe it. Surely he was going to say something to Thor about it. Yell at him, berate him, something. Anything! "_Just time for a maintenance day. You play you pay,right?_"

"Yeah," Thor chuckled in return. "Dubstep though? Wouldn't have figured you for this type of music."

"_It helps me think_," Loki responded back automatically.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. If Loki wasn't going to address the elephant in the room, he sure as hell would. Especially considering he was the elephant in question.

"Look Loki," He bagan swallowing hard and approaching the still seated man. "About the other night.."

"_You were drunk,_" Loki filled in far too flippantly.

"I was," Thor agreed, bracing himself for the verbal beating he was now sure to receive, the one he deserved.

"_And it will never happen again._" Loki continued, his voice still far too light and easy for Thor's taste.

"It won't," Thor once again agreed and once again steeled himself. But nothing followed. Nothing but silence. Curiously he eyed the leaner man. "Is that all?!" He asked in disbelief when still no backlash followed.

"_Well yes_," Loki replied,his eyes now meeting Thor's and to his surprise, he saw no hint of anger or malice there at all. "_Was there something else?_"

"Well…no," Thor was completely taken aback. He had been mentally beating himself for the past two days and here Loki was acting as though the worst he had done was drank the last beer in the house. "I mean, aren't you even mad? What I did to you…it was unacceptable!"

Loki's burst of laughter caught him so completely off guard he had to pause to regroup his thoughts.

"_Thor,"_ Loki chuckled openly, "_If I held a grudge over every drunken S.O.B. who ever came onto me, I would be a very miserable person indeed. Seriously, let it go and move on. I have."_

Thor couldn't help but note absently how the corners of his eyes crinkled with tiny laugh lines, before once again berating himself for even noticing such details. Especially while trying to apologize for what noticing those details all the time had finally led him to do. But here was Loki, acting like it was all water under the bridge. Perhaps he should just let it go and move on.

"So," Thor began with a deep chuckle himself. "I'm an S.O.B. , am I?"

"_Yeah_," Loki returned with his trademark wolfish grin that always illuded to the snark that was sure to follow…and it was. "_And your taste in beer sucks._"

They both laughed openly at the remark and Thor waved him off to go venture into the house. He had suddenly made plans to go out tonight to finalize his penance by redeeming himself with the women of the world. Hoping a night spent between some ample breasts might help finally rid his mind of his inebriated slip.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki watched him disappear into the house before allowing his careful façade to fall. If only he could follow his own advice and move on himself. He had pondered far too much over what might have happened if he had allowed Thor to continue that night. If he had not stopped the larger man's advances. Thor had revealed his true desires while inebriated, it was a shame he didn't have the balls to admit to them while sober. Loki just shook his head, going down that road of thought would get him nowhere. Instead he focused on finishing the oil change on his bike and passing Thor a far too cheery wave when the large blond headed out to hit the town that night. As soon as the familiar Charger disappeared from sight, Loki hurtled the wrench across the garage with a growl. Glaring at where it fell clanging loudly before forcing the rage to seep out of him with a chuckle, stepping around the bike to retrieve the offending tool. Nevermind, he still needed that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter 9

**CC9**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor was once again well lubricated with the local ale when he stumbled back through the door, dragging a curvy red head behind him. He noted the bike still parked in the garage, but didn't care. He had something to prove to himself and to the world. And by world he meant Loki. What he had done had only been done out of an alcohol induced stupor. He was completely straight and would seal the question for once and for all with the help of his buxom companion.

Her laughter echoed through the hall as he ushered her to his room and hefted her onto the bed, taking some triumphant satisfaction as the headboard of his bed thumped against the wall noisily. Growling he climbed on top of her and pulled her into his lap, attacking her pale neck with his eager biting teeth and sucking lips. With one massive arm he pressed her tight against his bulging groin, her lips giving voice to a loud moan as he did so. And as he heard the front door slam and the sound of a bass filled muffler revving to life, he instantly regretted it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki sped through the streets of town. It was late and he had the roads mostly to himself, what little traffic there was, he cut through and around with ease. It was just him and his bike flowing as one as the street lights glinted off his visor, the music blaring through the speakers in his helmet fast and angry egging him on. He usually relished nights like this, shame he was in no mood to enjoy it.

His mind wickedly playing out a vicious scenario in his head to further plague him. Thor laughing over his latest busty whore, the two of them standing far too close. She touches his chest, his perfectly toned chest that Loki had fantasized about touching on many an occasion, now being defiled by yet another's touch. His heart wrenched at the thought but still the scene continued. A chaste kiss, his massive hands drifting low on her hips, the ease at which he removed her dress . Gods why wouldn't his mind let him go? Why did it continue this obscene torture? Now he lowered her into bed. His broad body completely obscuring her, taking control over her diminutive form . Loki's stomach was literally sick with the thought. Why did he continually get hung up on the unobtainable? He was a fool to think that Thor's drunken indiscretion was anything other than just a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! With a growl he twisted the throttle further, daring the traffic lights to defy him in his rage. He didn't care. He would have blown right through them regardless. 50/50 chance of making it,right?

As his rage seeped through his bones he sped onto the interstate ramp, desperately needing to open his bike up. The white lines sped by so fast they eventually merged into one as his Ducati leapt to life under his rough coaxing. Absently his heart started at the power that was awakened in the little Italian engine, he so rarely pushed it like this and he often wondered why, it seemed to love it, responding with more and more speed and power, winding out every gear to the last before finally shifting to find yet another burst of power. Still he pushed, needing to go faster and faster and faster until the world was a blur. The world was easier to handle when it was going past at over 100 miles per hour.

In the depths of his mind he absently hoped for a cop to notice him, perhaps give chase. He wouldn't have stopped of course, but felt the need to challenge somebody, anybody. His rage and frustration continuing to build despite the cold comfort awarded by knowing he could handle his machine at such speeds. But the local law enforcement was unfortunately absent this evening.

Finding no respite from his troubles on the interstate, he soon hopped off and left the habituated streets and traffic lights behind as he began to climb the twisty roads up the mountains surrounding the city. Quickly he found his single headlight failing to keep up with the tightness of the turns and he flipped on his GPS. Using it's illuminated purple lines to tell him where the turns where and how sharp, he quickly once again increased speed.

The metallic sound of his footpeg digging into the asphalt reached his ears and bright sparks flew up from it, illuminating the night behind him in a mini fireworks show. But still he rolled harder on the throttle and kept pushing harder on the handlebars. In his rage he didn't care. If his tires lost their grip, if he miscalculated a turn and flew off the edge, he simply didn't care. He was suddenly sick of life with all it's inevitable let downs. He was sick of it all and if he went out tonight, then so be it.

But he didn't go down and the tires kept their sticky hold to the Earth. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind his instincts and self preservation persevered over his emotional state, and as he neared the top he rolled into the tiny overlook that looked down over the illuminated city below him and parked the bike. The air was much cooler up here and it bit at his damp cheeks as he removed his helmet, one gloved hand swiping at his betraying eyes angrily. His breath caught as he dismounted his bike and he took a hitching breath before finally letting out a gut wrenching wail, straining all his rage into that one sound and feeling his voice crack at the harshness of it. After which he finally collapsed sitting to the ground next to the bike, head in his hands as he let his body wash over with emotion. His shoulders quaking uncontrollably as great sobs surged forth and echoed his cries into the night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BTW if you want to know the song I chose for his late night ride, look up: 'Faster' – by Within Temptation. Yeah, I know, fitting and to quote Misty Day**

"**Listen to the lyrics, This song was his (Loki's) anthem... doesn't it just penetrate your soul and tell the truth about everything you've ever felt in your whole life?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long chapter is long, but so worth it. Warning for slash and graffic sex.  
CC10**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve picked up the phone expecting the worst. "Hey,Darcy, what's up?" Thor tried not to watch him too intensly as he waited for more of the conversation to be revealed. "Yeah, I'll come get him." Steve said with a sigh before hanging up.

Loki hadn't returned the night before and there was usually only one reason why Darcy called Steve to come pick him up.

"What's up,"Thor asked, trying to sound only mildly curious. Truth was, his insides had been in knots ever since hearing the Ducati depart the night before. He had thought bringing the red head home would help him feel better, but in the end, it had only made him feel worse than before. He had stopped shortly after Loki took off and and promptly called her a cab, making up some excuse about food poisoning, but doubting she bought the story. He really didn't care. When he finally came to grips with his own thoughts, it turned out the only person's opinion he cared about, he had just pissed off and likely blew any chance he had of ever reopening that door.

He spent the long hours that night thinking and straining his ears for the sound of the bike returning. Alone with his thoughts, he reflected on his kitchen encounter with the leaner man. It had felt so good, despite his inebriated state at the time, his mind could still recall vivdly the sensation of their bodies pressed together and the warm taste of his soft mouth. He had spent his whole life thinking it was wrong, but then why when he was with Loki,did it feel so right? Finally his thirst was quenched and his wondering bones found relief.

"That was Darcy,"Steve continued grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. "Loki's apparently been out drinking all night and she needs me to come pick him up."

"Does he do this often?" Thor asked, this seemed highly out of character for the usually reserved roommate.

"Once in awhile,"Steve responded with a shrug. "Though usually only at Christmas."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve stumbled through the door 54 minutes later, not that Thor had been watching the clock or anything , supporting a well inebriated Loki.

"Can you take him,"He asked as Thor was already getting to his feet to help. "I'm going to be late for work. How about you?"

"I have the day off,"Thor replied, suddenly surprised as the leaner man was pushed at him.

Loki apparently had no intention or capability of standing on his own and immediately fell forward. Thor stepped forward and caught him, his hands holding both sides of Loki's waist as he stumbled forward, the leaner man only stopping himself when his own hands found purchase on the first solid thing in front of him. Which happened to be Thor's chest. Standing there, facing one another as though they where about to start a dance, Thor swallowed at the awkwardness of their current position, but Steve seemed oblivious in his haste and obviously unaware of their previous transgression.

"Lucky you," Steve grinned, obviously referring to him having the day off and certainly not his current predicament, before turning back to slide out the door behind them. "Oh, aspirin's on top of the fridge."

Thor nodded as he easily supported the smaller man's weight against him, trying unsuccessfully not to notice the intimate feeling of his hands pressing into Loki's side or the heat radiating off of him. Or especially the fact that when he fell forward, his face was now mere inches from Thor's so that each exhale tickled his lip and he had to fight the sudden urge to close that gap, to once again taste the other's far too sweet lips.

Loki eyed him through half lidded eyes as he swayed unsteadily, despite his aided support

_"Thor_,"He exclaimed finally as though just recognizing the larger man. "_What time is it_?"

"It's.."Thor licked his lips nervously as his brain fought to focus. "It's uh, ten o'clock."

"_Ten O'Clock! Good_!," Loki slapped one hand on Thor's chest as he half attempted to straighten up, only to sway back forward, causing Thor to pull his head back to avoid colliding with him. "_Plenty of time for drinks!"_

"Loki,"Thor chided as he steadied his wobbly roommate. "It's ten o'clock in the morning! It's far too early to start drinking!"

"_Which is precisely why I started last night_,"Loki corrected. Even in his obviously compromised state, he could still turn on the mischief. But his eyes suddenly seemed to study Thor's closely _"So blue…have your eyes always been so blue?"_

"Yes,"Thor answered with a slight chuckle.

Loki reacted to his chuckle with a far too wide grin, but it quickly faded as he swayed forward and glanced down at Thor's own seemed to just realize how close it was. "_I'm sorry, can I sit down? I feel as though I'm going to tip into you."  
_

"Yes," Thor agreed immediately exhaling in relief, his brain snapping back to reality now that it had a solid task to focus on. Glancing around, he quickly tried to decide what to do with him and seeing as the couch was closer, opted to lead him there.

"_Thor_,"Loki stated once seated, looking up at the larger man far too questioningly. "_Didn't you have a date? What was her name again?"_

"No idea," Thor admitted, not really wanting to talk about his transgression with the red head as he fetched the aspirin and a glass of water.

".," Loki clicked in distaste. "_Well, that'll never work out, You can't even remember her name."_

"It doesn't matter," Thor responded softly handing Loki the aspirin and water then sitting himself next to him, as he did Loki leaned against him whether for support or because the couch sank in when he sat down, Thor decided it didn't matter. "Look Loki," He began turning to face the leaner man and needing to get the words out before they ate him up inside. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I brought the girl home. I don't know what I want or even what I'm doing anymore. I only know that when I'm with those women, it always feels so wrong, but when I'm with you….," He paused, once again licking his lips as he took in the far too perfect features of the other man's face. "I don't know why I'm telling you this,"He stated suddenly sighing as he slumped back against the couch. "You're so drunk,you won't remember any of it."

"_To the contrary_," Loki chided, leaning forward to far too carefully setting down his water on the coffee table before turning towards the larger man. "_I happen to have an excellent memory despite my obviously inebriated state. Drunk or sober, I always remember precisely what I've done or said…..though it's the 'why' I did or said something that gets a little fuzzy_."

"Well, it certainly hasn't affected you vocabulary," Thor teased, a small grin now returning to his lips.

"_Precisely_," Loki agreed, slumping back against the sofa again as he found the earth was obviously moving about too much when he sat up. "_Now what where we talking about?"_

"Excellent memory,huh?" Thor teased, relishing the contact of the others arm once again pressing against his own as he leaned on Thor for support.

"_Oh,yes,"_ Loki chirped, suddenly regaining his train of thought. Then just as suddenly his brow furrowed as though he didn't really like that thought. "_Oh, fuck it! Let's just skip past all the boring crap,shall we?"_

"I'm sorry? "Thor asked, once again turning so he could face the leaner man, but when he moved his arm, Loki nearly fell over and he had to catch him by propping one arm against the back of the sofa, creating a quite solid wall for the leaner man to lean against. This unfortunately put him back face to face,quite literally with the problem at hand. A problem that was now causing his stomach to clench and his pants to grow uncomfortably tight.

"_How bad do you want to kiss me right now_?"

Thor wasn't quite sure he had heard the question correctly and inadvertently licked his lips as words sank in.

"Very,"He growled finally, catching the other's far too knowing emerald gaze.

"_Then what's stopping you_?" Loki purred.

Thor didn't bother responding verbally as he quickly shut the distance between them. Loki's lips opening immediately to allow their tongues to clash hungrily. He could taste the ale that Loki had obviously been drinking, but it only sweetened the kiss and drove him forward. Absently he noted they where sliding sideways and decided to speed the process along. With one massive arm, he looped it around Loki's trim waist and pulled him down under him on the couch, never once breaking contact with his far too plush lips.

Loki's adept hands had undone the blonds pants and was now pulling his stiffening member free of it's confines. Fluidly he began massaging the swelling cock, smoothing up and down its length he paused only long enough to spit crudely into his palm. The motion quickly forgotten as the moist hand lubricated his shaft to allow the lean man's grasp to glide along without groaned into Loki's mouth at the sensation, a deep guttural groan that rumbled through his chest. Thor had satisfied himself many a time, but obviously he was missing out on some form of masturbation magic. A magic now wielded by his companions adept fingers.

The large blond suddenly decided there was still too much separating them and desperately pulled off the thinner man's shirt, pausing to take in the sight before him hungrily as he much more slowly peeled off his own cotton tee shirt. Allowing his hand to glide briefly over Loki's pale sleek sternum, before once again diving down and allowing their flesh to atlast come into contact, their greedy mouths following suit soon after. Propping himself on one hand he reached between them to undo the other man's far too tight pants, his beefy palms seeking out his desired's cock and pulling it free as well to begin his own far clumsier endeavors.

Loki's lips grinned against his as he snaked his other hand down to take matters into his own hands, Freeing Thor to better support himself above the leaner man. His hips now seeming to rut of their own accord into Loki's firm grasp, their firm erections colliding and gliding smoothly against one another, lubricated by their own precum and sending an electric shock wave of sheer pleasure down their spines, both moaning in unison at the sensation.

Loki laughed wickedly and looping his legs over Thor's stout hips, pulled their groins closer so that now the shafts where creating their own friction along with his impossibly warm hands. Thor had no idea such exquisite delights even existed, especially at the hands of another man. He found himself instantly addicted and also instantly wanting more. Even as he rapidly neared his release, he tried to will his body to stall. To prolong this new world of raucous lust and pleasure that he had now engulfed himself in for as long as possible. Suddenly Loki's hand gripped the base of his member tight and he went wide eyed at the sudden stall, his body hitching in time to his throbbing, protesting organ.

"_Oh no you don't,"_ Loki purred wickedly. "_I'm not finished with you yet_."

Thor was both intrigued and dumbfounded as his release was successfully stalled for the moment. Loki snaked easily out from beneath him, hand still gripping Thor's penis firmly while his hung, forgotten for the moment, still dripping with eager semen. In this position he led the larger man off to his bedroom, a grin painting both of their faces as they looked forward to continuing their fun.

Once inside, Loki pushed Thor down to lay on the bed and pulled the blond's pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Quickly shedding his own before climbing in between the bronze man's sun kissed thighs. Even though Thor knew where he was headed, it still couldn't prepare him for the divinely wonderful experience of Loki's mouth enveloping his rather large cock all the way down to the very base, his nose pressing into the soft tuft of hair at his pelvis.

Thor's legs seemed to lock and he suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands, finally deciding on tangling them in his partners sable locks as it began to slowly bob up and down. He had to will himself to breathe as a far too hot tongue glided up the side of his shaft and those plush kissable lips hugged his width lusciously. No sooner did the lips move up the the length then Loki once again encircled his base with firm fingers. In this way he was able to continue this rapturous torture as long as he deemed fit, Thor was soon certain he'd pass out from the overwhelming pleasure of it long before he was allowed to orgasm.

But finally, after they were both soaked in sweat, exhausted to the core from the sensation overload, Loki released his grip and sucked down extra hard, once again taking the full length into his mouth and seeming to pull his suitor's orgasm right out of him, Thor roaring unbidden at the ecstasy of the unbelievably huge wave of relief and bliss surging through him. Loki grinned smugly as his seed spilled down his throat before freeing it from his lips and clenching his eyes openly as his own release erupted into his still pumping fist, finally releasing his own cock as he collapsed onto his back next to the large blond.

They were both completely wrung out and their muscles felt like melting jell-o as they lay side by side on the rather small bed. Finally Thor rolled onto his side and ran a rugged hand across Loki's porcelain chest. His fingers ghosting across his smooth pecs and rigid sternum before, sliding down to rest across his abdomen.

"Why didn't we do this sooner," He murmered, grinning broadly at his newest favorite past time.

"_Because you keep insisting that you're not gay_," Loki returned, not opening his eyes,but sliding his own hand to rest over Thor's arm.

"I'm gay?," Thor asked sarcastically, causing them both to chuckle wearily before whispering conspiratorily "Shhhh don't tell nobody."

"_You're secrets safe with me Thor_," Loki returned, still grinning widely.

All further talk quickly faded as they succumbed to sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OK fight scenes and sex scenes have to be the two most difficult to write. I truly hope I didn't disappoint. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CC11**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sound of the text alert on his phone awoke Loki with a moan. His head was pounding and he thanked whatever Gods that be,that his room was blissfully dark. He shifted a bit to get a bearing on where his phone might have ended up and took immediate notice of the warm steady weight resting across his abdomen. A slow smile ebbed across his lips as he recalled the events from earlier in the day. Peeking an eye open he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness to spy on the brute now resting beside him, his massive arm across his stomach, a welcome sensation despite the weight.

"How's your head," Thor's thunderous voice murmured beside him.

_  
"Terrible_," Loki answered honestly enough. "_What time is it_?"

He felt Thor shift so he could prop himself up to view the bedside clock before resting back against the mattress with a sigh. "One O'Clock." He answered finally.

"_So,Steve's home I take it?"_

Thor just hummed in response.

"_Yet you're still here?"_ Loki continued slyly. "_Living dangerously,are we_?"

"His room's all the way at the other end of the house," Thor retorted, sliding his hand up to ghost across Loki's still bare chest and chuckling as he felt him quiver beneath his touch before his hand was batted away. "He won't even know."

"_I think you under estimate him_," Loki responded, though he honestly wasn't in a hurry to have the big guy leave. He laid there soaking up the heat from the sun kissed body beside him and relishing the light puffs of his breath against his shoulder.

"Eager for me to leave already?"Thor asked as though reading Loki's mind, though his arm snaking back across the trimmer man's abdomen belied any action behind his words.

"_Not at all_," Loki purred suggestively, allowing his own arm to smooth across Thor's. "_However, everyone already knows I'm gay_. "

"I'm not,"Thor stuttered,suddenly unsure how he felt about the issue. "I mean, I don't.."

"_Exactly_," Loki sighed, removing Thor's arm and getting to his feet. He quickly found his discarded pants on the floor and shrugged them on, he also found his phone underneath and retrieved it to check the offending text, before heading out to the kitchen. Just Darcy, making sure he had made it home. '_Obviously'_, he thought with a grimace, since she was the one who called for reinforcements to come pick him up. He sent her back a smiley that was sticking it's tongue out feeling as though that most represented the proper response at this time.

With a sigh,Thor extracted himself from the bed and gathered his own clothes. Shrugging them on as he followed suit. Why could nothing in his life be easy. Here he had finally discovered what he seemed to have been looking for, he was content, his hunger slated for the first time ever and yet to satiate that hunger came with a whole new host of problems to be dealt with. Thor had never considered himself homosexual, he couldn't even imagine how he'd broach that subject to his ex military father. Yeah, like that would go over well. And even now, he wouldn't think himself gay. It wasn't like he was attracted to all men, just this one. This one perfectly lean man with porcelain skin who was currently standing in the light of the open fridge downing a bottle of water.

Thor couldn't help himself, he knew they could be caught by Steve at any moment, but his hands craved the flesh before him and he wrapped his arms around Loki's slim waist and pressed his still bare chest against his back. Relishing how his rather pert ass fit perfectly against his groin.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked, his lips painting chaste kisses along he other man's shoulders.

"_Not at all_," Loki soothed, leaning back into the larger man as he lifted an arm behind his head, his fingers tangling in his long blond mane. "_I do however have a massive headache_ _and you have work in the morning."_

Thor chuckled and retrieved the bottle of aspirin from the top of the refrigerator. Delivering into Loki's waiting hand and releasing his hold around his waist. Loki smiled at the larger man's retreating back before popping back two more aspirin, chasing them with the water and a grimace as their flavor hit his tongue. This was going to get complicated, Loki thought idly with a sigh, but then, when wasn't his life complicated?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

Thor floated through work the next day and briefly considered stopping by Aretha's for dinner, but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't want to smother Loki in his enthusiasm and he also wanted to try to play their new situation really cool. That's all he needed, was to act like the clingy new girlfriend. He even told himself that he would get some much needed sleep. But yet here he was,laying awake and listening for the familiar sound of the Ducati's guttural growl as it rolled into the garage.

Loki had taken the bus to work, where he retrieved his bike from behind the building where he had left it the previous night. No way was he going to get plastered and get onto anything that had that much horsepower and only two wheels. Darcy gave him the appropriate amount of grief for his actions the previous day and for her having to cover his shift since he had decided to call in drunk from the front deck of Aretha's, even as he ordered another pint. Still, she was glad he had had enough sense to be near friends who could look out for him whenever he decided to go off on a binger.

He stayed over to close down the kitchen alone, trying to make some amends, so it was late when he finally rolled into the garage. He wasn't surprised to find everyone already off to bed when he entered the house. Steve had his regular 9 to 5 government job downtown and Thor had his day job at the gym, Loki however loved working late. He appreciated the lack of socializing the night shift afforded him.

With a sigh, he stowed his riding gear, peeled off his shirt and fell back into his bed. He was just shutting his eyes when a familiar weight pressed down on the mattress, climbing over him and moments later attacking his lips hungrily. Loki reached around Thor's broad back and pulled him down against him. Suddenly finding he wasn't all that tired after all.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 12

**CC12**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They continued their late night rendezvous for the next week, Thor always careful to sneak back to his own room before dawn. Though some nights he considered just staying. He suddenly felt so much lighter, like some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He did his best to either avoid Loki during the day or at least act as though nothing was going on between them if they happened to both be up. Which was rare, Thor secretly thanked his day job for helping with that. But at night, it was all he could do to contain his new desires when he heard the familiar bike signaling Loki's arrival home. He daydreamed of once again touching that ivory skin and the taste of those hot moist lips. Then of course there was the other activities that he tried his best not to daydream about as they always led to an uncomfortable weight in his pants.

Everything was going so great that he was completely caught off guard when he left for work one morning to find the Ducati missing from the garage. It was even odder because he knew from the welts still fresh on his chest from Loki's eager teeth that he had in fact come home the night before. He stepped back inside to check his room and indeed found it empty. He must have been up before dawn to sneak out of here before anyone else was up. He tried not to think about it, but that night, couldn't avoid the narcistic train of thought as it grew later and it became obvious that Loki wasn't coming home.

This wasn't new behavior, Loki had always disappeared like this a few times over the months previous to now. But it was still a huge blow to Thor and it washed over him like cold water to sit in his stomach like a lead weight. It was the crushing proof that what they had wasn't a relationship, it wasn't really anything at all. They were apparently just roommates with benefits. And what did he expect? He couldn't even bare to tell their closest friend Steve what was going on. While Loki was open in his sexuality, Thor kept him tucked away like a dirty little secret.

Loki didn't return that night and Thor couldn't help but think back to the other man at the diner. Tony was his name. Tony leaning over the counter towards Loki with all the smugness and blatant desires of a hormonal schoolgirl. Was Loki with him now? Or was there someone else? Someone Thor had not met yet. Loki obviously wasn't new to all this, despite his ever patient demeaner with Thor in the sheets, he was well versed himself in the pleasures of the male flesh. Thor stared up at the dark ceiling, trying to will his thoughts to stop and sleep to find him. Trying to tell his heart not to get attached, it would only lead to pain and sorrow. Shame hearts don't listen as well as one would hope.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Thor got off work the next day, feeling as though a rain cloud had been poised over his head all day, he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and headed straight for Aretha's. If Loki was back, he'd be at work by now. Sure enough, he spotted the familiar sable motorcycle parked outside. His heart leapt at the sight and he didn't even realize how much he had convinced himself it wouldn't be there until he saw it. Upon entering though, he saw only Jane and Darcy, no sign of the lean, snarky waiter anywhere. Jane however, spotted him immediately and seemed to be waiting far too eagerly for him to approach the counter.

"Hey Jane," He greeted, hoping he looked more collected than what he felt. "Is Loki here?"

"Oh yeah," She supplied, a bit putt off that he wasn't there to see her. "He's on his break, out back." She motioned towards a door to the back and Thor promptly thanked her and ducked out the door.

Thor took a breath and steeled himself, mentally preparing himself to appear nonchalant. To appear as though the last 24 hours hadn't riddled his mind with torture and made his gut wrench and turn. He couldn't risk chasing the leaner man off with his own neediness, he couldn't even begin to bear the thought of yet another night of feeling empty, staring at the shadows in his room. And he had an idea that Loki wouldn't stand for such sentiment.

There was Loki, standing with his back and one leg propped up against the building's aging brick wall, cell phone in hand as he thumbed through a text. He looked up briefly as Thor popped through the door, but his phone chimed, drawing his attention back to the screen.

"_Oh, hey, Thor,"_ He greeted nonchalantly "_What's up_?"

"I missed you last night," Thor began unable to stop the admission though he tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible, despite being disheartened that he was suffering all these emotions and Loki acted as though nothing was amiss. Even now, he couldn't even be bothered to tear his eyes away from that damned text.

"_Did you now?"_ Loki chuckled at the larger man's antics. "_After one night? I am sure you are more than well equipped to handle any situations that arose on your own."_

"Don't be like that," Thor scowled, closing the distance between them, he placed one hand on the wall beside Loki's head, finally drawing the other man's full attention.

Loki sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket and met Thor's azure gaze cooley. "_What do you want Thor?"_

"What I want," Thor suddenly found it far more difficult to get his thoughts lined up into words now that he was so close to the one he desired so much. He had told himself he would just talk to Loki, that he would keep his hands to himself and make the other man make the first move. But Loki's satin skin called to him, he could already imagine the feel of his bare flesh beneath his hands and he licked his lips uncontrollably at the thought "I just want…I just.."

"_I'm waiting_," Loki snipped a bit impatiently.

Thor could hold back no longer and roughly grasped the leaner man by the back of his neck, pulling him forward to close the slight distance between them until their lips collided. Thor's kiss was greedy and ravenous as his teeth grazed Loki's lush lips and he thrust his tongue forcefully inside as they parted. His hand behind his neck holding him tight under Thor's voracious ministrations.

Loki met the attack eagerly, opening easily and allowing the larger man to dominate him. His hands running up to tangle in his hair, grazing his scalp with his nails and egging him on. Relishing how Thor's actions openly allowed his passion to surge out and take over with all the violence and electricity of an oncoming storm.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE GAY!," Darcy's sudden exclamation caused them to immediately seperate and turn towards the door to be greeted by the shocked yet far too smug realization on the short woman's face.

Thor turned to in Loki wide eyed dismay, unsure how to proceed.

"_Well don't look at me_," Loki snorted at his lost expression. "_She already knows I'm gay_."

"Just wait until Jane hears about this," Darcy was exclaiming far too gleefully as she rushed back inside.

"Darcy,wait…" Thor growled in disgust as the woman disappeared through the door.

"_Relax big guy_," Loki soothed, patting him on the arm as he waltzed by. _"I'll run damage control_."

"Thanks," Thor said with a sigh as he headed to leave by way of the side of the building, suddenly pausing to turn back to catch the leaner man. "Hey…..will I see you tonight?"

"_Goodbye Thor_," Loki responded with a wave.

Thor took that as a yes and bounded towards his Charger, riding home in a much lighter mood than when he had arrived.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter 13

**CC13**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Another week of late night rendevous had come and gone, but deep down Thor was mentally trying to steel himself for the inevitable day he would once again leave for work, and Loki wouldn't be there. He even counted down the days and sure enough, Sunday roled around and right on schedule the bike was gone. Thor sighed heavily. It was still a heart wrenching blow, no matter how he had tried to prepare himself, it still left him feeling cold and empty had the next day off, but to avoid his new ritual of laying awake all night listening for a bike that he knew wasn't returning, he dosed himself with Nyquill in hopes that a nice Nyquill induced coma would help ease his thoughts.

Thor awoke with a start to someone climbing into his bed, the mattress pressing down around him under his attacker's weight. Opening his eyes, he was immediately met by some pleasantly familiar green ones.

"Loki," he greeted warmly, welcoming the other man's presence in his bed. "Whats up?"

"_Obviously not you_," Loki chided, eying him daringly before jumping back off the bed. "_Come on sleepyhead, grab some shorts, let's go._"

"Where," Thor asked rubbing the back of his neck wearily as he sat up and took in his room blearily.

"_Swimming_," Loki supplied, digging through the other man's dresser until he found what was apparently a suitable pair of shorts and tossing them at him.

"You not going riding today?" Thor asked,catching the shorts easily as he addressed the strange fact that it was both sunny outside and Loki's day off and yet here he was. It certainly wasn't his usual manner.

"_Fuck no_," Loki snorted in response. "_It's too hot, now come on, let's go_."

Loki riding beside him in his car made his heart soar more than he would openly admit. And he followed his companions directions willingly, almost thrilled that they where now over an hour outside of town. It just meant more time he could spend with his desired. Loki wasn't in the mood for conversation though as he blasted the radio and stared out the passenger side window.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Thor asked,climbing out of the car onto the deserted gravel parking lot. "There's no other cars here, maybe it's closed."

"_You can't close a river_," Loki snorted, laughing at the larger mans antics as he led the way down a wooden set of stairs to a plank covered walkway below. "_And everyone's at work. We're the only ones in the world lucky enough to have our Monday delayed by a day. Now lighten up and enjoy it."_

Thor pulled back his shoulders and followed Loki willingly along the wooden sidewalk that had been painstakingly built to run alongside the river. Deep into the woods they went, Loki leading the way easily, obviously familiar with the place. Thor only paused again questioningly as the sidewalk ended and Loki continued on down a narrow dirt path. Shrugging to himself,he followed shortly after.

Their trail popped them out right beside a great set of rapids and mini waterfalls. The roar of the water almost deafening and it gushed over the protruding boulders.

"_Down there,_" Loki shouted, pointing to a deep pool of still water below all the turbulent water."_You don't want to swim up here, there's too many eddys."_

Thor just nodded, still taking in the beautiful sight in awe. He almost didn't notice Loki dissapearing down another path until he turned an saw he was gone. Quickly he sped after him, the trail descending steeply until it finally dumped him out on a giant boulder. Loki had already shed his shirt and was working on ditching his shoes when Thor arrived.

"_Welcome to the party_," Loki greeted, grinning broadly as he padded bare footed to the edge of the boulder and jumped off, cannonballing into the deep pool below.

Thor laughed as he went,but quickly set about shedding all his own clothes except for his shorts an lumping in soon after. The water was surprisingly cold, but refreshing against the humid heat that instantly oppressed him as he surfaced. He was greeted by a toothy wide grin and had to pause to take in the beautiful pale form before him. Loki's drenched locks hung mesmorizingly around his face and his bare chest glistened where he tread just above the water.

They splashed and played about as though they where kids again, climbing out on the boulders that surrounded the little swimming hole only to jump back in,trying to create as large a splash as possible in order to drench the other. Thor just completed on such cannonball and popped up directly on top of Loki, their bare flesh colliding as he grabbed him reactively.

Instead of releasing him though, he pulled him closer, their lips parting to allow their eager tongues to play. Thor yearned desperately to suddenly take Loki, to overpower him and pleasure him the way the leaner man often did for him. With a growl he picked his desired up by the waist and laid him back against a boulder. His hands immediately setting to work undoing the others soaked shorts as his lips traced chaste kissed along his smooth, taught abdomen, delighting in the fresh taste of the river water still on his flesh.

His lips slowly continued down to where his stiffining member was finally freed of it's confines and gently kissed the tip, eliciting a soft sigh from the other at the contact. The river had been cold, but Thor's mouth was impossibly hot as it suddenly engulfed Loki's cock, his hips bucking upwards at the electric wave caused by the sensation. Thor chuckled at his antics, the move sending vibrations through his lips and eliciting yet another wonderful moan from his partners lips.

But it wasn't enough, Thor wanted to hear more. Immediately he set to work, his tongue pressing firmly against Loki's smooth shaft, wrapping it in additional warmth as he sucked hard against it's length. His lips trailing fluidly up and down his cock as he went, the leaner man's hips seeming to follow the movement of their own accord. Loki breathed heavily through bared teeth and clenched eyes, his fingers gripping the boulders rough surface for purchase, but Thor thought still it wasn't enough.

Thor bore down harder, engulfing his beloved's organ until it collided with the back of his throat and breathing himself past the gagging tickle it elicited as he listened to Loki's surprised groan. He pulled back slowly and surged down again, burrying his nose in Loki's soft pelvis as his tongue slid teasingly up and down his length within the confines of his mouth. Loki started to pant under the assault and still Thor was looking for more.

He began rapidly bobbing his head up and down, quickly finding a rhythm as he pressed his hands against Loki's bucking hips, steadying them so as not to throw off his tumultuous pace. Loki, now panting open mouthed, his chest rising and falling as he moaned freely under Thor's greedy assault. He almost had him. He was finally falling apart under Thor's careful ministrations and Thor couldn't help but watch viciously as the other man came undone under his efforts.

Thor sucked down harder as he continued to bob and was rewarded as a small high pitched wine started entering his partners rapid breaths. He was close now, he felt Loki's cock begin to widen between his lips and tightened their hold around his shaft. Loki's entire body now trembling of it's own accord under the intense pleasure of Thor's onslaught. Thor thought absently that if he didn't cum soon, he may hyperventilate.

Thor watched, mesmerized as his beloved completely unraveled at his hands. His eyes went wide,his mouth open as he pushed a choked groan from his lips as his hips fought to surge upward and he released his seed into Thor's eager mouth. He held like that for only moments before collapsing limply, his chest heaving for breath afterwards.

Thor released his organ and climbed slowly above him, gazing down on the spent man longingly.

"Your beautiful when you cum," He purred down at the half lidded eyes now looking up to regard him.

Loki just smiled softly up at him, it was a rare smile. One not dripping with mischief or sarcasm and Thor tried to commit it to memory,his heart clenching at the sudden emotion welling through him. "Loki..I..."

Before he could finish his thought, Loki closed the gap between their lips, extinguishing any further talk as his lithe tongue smoothed along Thor's and as the taste of his own spent seed reached his senses, he tangled his finger's in the larger blonds mane and pressed them tight, extending the passionate exchange for as long as possible before the requirement for air became too great to ignore.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just taking a moment to thank everyone for reading and a friendly reminder that reviews are always welcome and encouraged! Thank you!**

**CC14**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating, alerting him that it was time to get up for work. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he turned his head and spied the sleek man laying beside him. His usually impeccably kept hair now a tangled mess around his slumbering head. Thor always liked how Loki's features seemed to soften when he slept, as if he had several years of his life taken off in the stress free respite that only sleep can afford.

Loki's brow furrowed and he suddenly cracked a weary eye to take in the larger man and was met with a far too cheery smile.

"_Living dangerously, are we_?" Loki chided reclosing his eye and allowing a slight smile to tug at his own lips. Thor's smiles where always infectious, despite the early hour.

"Relax," Thor chuckled, leaning over to place a chaste kiss to his companion's pale forehead before climbing out of bed. "Steve's room is all the way at the other end of the house. He'll never know."

"_Care to place a fiver on it?"_

Thor just chuckled as he shrugged into his pants and slipped quietly out the door. He had made the decision to just stay well before Loki had even returned home and was now glad of his decision. He could wake up to that fair and alluring face every morning and never tire of it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

It was only another six days however before Thor was abruptly reminded of their non-relationship. The sun hadn't even risen when he was aware of a strange light in their room, biting at his eyelids and urging him awake. His eyes quickly focused on the source and his heart immediately sank. Loki stood a few feet away, already fully dressed and obviously preparing to leave with his helmet in hand. The source of the annoying light came from the screen of his cell phone as he looked down at the incoming text, his normally captivating wide smile illuminated as he peered down at it. But now Thor only felt anger building at the sight of it.

"Heading out?" Thor asked, trying to hide his disapproval at the situation.

_ "Yes,"_ Loki replied back simply as he let his lithe fingers play along the screen, responding to whatever message was pulling him away at such an early hour.

"Can I ask where?" Thor asked, perturbed that he couldn't even get Loki's attention. Who could possibly be texting him at such an hour? His stomach knotted with the implicated answer.

"_You can_,"Loki purred back far too smugly.

Thor was a bit taken aback, he didn't know what he had expected, certainly not this blatant lackadaisical attitude. Loki finally looked up from his phone and, catching Thor's obvious troubled expression, chuckled openly as he approached the bed.

"_You are truly a mess_," Loki stated, swapping his phone to his other hand so he could tossle Thor's already disheveled mane before turning to head towards the door. "_But,I honestly have no idea."_

"Will you be back tonight_?" _Thor called after him, still feeling as though his world was slipping away.

"_I doubt it_," Loki responded back honestly before closing the door behind him, the familiar growl of his bike starting up following shortly after.

Thor rolled over to muffle his furious growl in the pillow, punching the mattress beside his head in his rage. He knew he was doomed to repeat this constant heartache. And he knew it was all self inflicted. Loki was always going to be illusive and unobtainable and Thor would always have to hide his affections from the world. It was easy for Loki, he had apparently always been gay so the proverbial elephant in the room was now no more than a whispered and often looked over mouse. Thor on the other hand could only imagine the stares and back handed talk he would get. How it would affect his work as a personal trainer at the gym? He'd surely lose clients, possibly his job. And he couldn't even imagine how his family would take it, let alone his friends. Even Steve! Dear God, what would Steve think of all this. Yet in the back of his mind another thought nagged at him, why did he care? Why was he so hung up on what other people thought? Couldn't he just be happy?

With a sigh he rolled out of bed and collected his clothes from off the floor. He needed to go back to his own room. No point staying in an empty bed that only reminded him of what he was missing. He had done what he told himself not to do and allowed the lanky man get under his skin and now he was paying the price.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor went by Aretha's that night for dinner. He knew his lover wouldn't be there, but he couldn't help it. If he couldn't be with Loki, he needed to be around people that knew him and maybe he would come up in idle chit chat and in doing so, help fill the void he was now suffering.

It was surprisingly empty, but it was also Sunday night and people usually had church or something, so he wasn't that surprised. Jane greeted him warmly as he seated himself by the bar. A far too knowing smile on her face as she immediately placed a beer in front of him. Darcy on the other hand was not so discreet.

"Boy, you've got it bad," She blared openly. "You know he's got the night off, right."

"Yeah," Thor replied cringing, trying to sound indifferent "But I was in the neighborhood and haven't had dinner yet.."

"In the neighborhood?!" She scoffed. "Yeah right, we're on the way to nowhere back here. In fact, people get lost back here and never get out. That's why there IS a neighborhood!"

"Darcy," Jane chided, pushing the far too full of herself waitress aside as she handed Thor a menu. "Be nice for once."

Darcy seemed taken aback until she took a moment to really eye the larger man up and down. "ooooohhhh," She stated way too knowingly for Thor's comfort. "Loki's not here, but you are."

"Darcy!," Jane snapped angrily, trying to shut her up as Thor was obviously uncomfortable with the topic of coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey, I'm not sayin', I'm just sayin'!" Darcy retorted holding her hands up in defense.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked chuckling at her antics and trying to remain at least visibly unfazed by them.

"Painfully," She supplied nodding her head in agreement to her own words. "Why does everyone always go for the bad boys? "

"You included?" Jane quipped back, raising a knowing eyebrow at the curvaceous brunette.

"Hey, I speak from the wisdom of experience here," Darcy retorted. "Save yourself the heartache and find yourself a nice girl…guy…shit!"She corrected herself. "I'll never get used to that."

Thor just chuckled and shook his head. Apparently Loki's version of damage control was not controlling anything at all. But actually, it felt kinda nice. These two ladies now knew his secret and yet treated him no different than before. If only it could go as smoothly with the rest of his life.

"Hey, are you really sure you're gay?"

"DARCY!" Jane was completely flustered at the other woman's antics and grabbed her arm to drag her off to the back room.

"I'm just sayin'," She continued to call despite being forcefully led away. "Cause Loki could totally pass for a girl with the right make up."

Thor allowed himself a good chuckle over that. No, there was no denying Loki's features tended towards the more feminine side. But that was part of the attraction. When Jane returned he quickly ordered something hearty off the menu and they proceeded to chat into the night. Jane seemed much more open and easy to talk with now that she knew Thor was playing for the other team. And even Darcy with her snide quips, kept the conversation light. On the way home he couldn't help but smile to himself. One small success gained, he could build on that surely. He tried to hold onto that thought as he was greeted by his far too empty bed and the knowledge that it would remain so this night.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	15. Chapter 15

**CC15**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor didn't bother trying to question Loki of his whereabouts again, but became more of a regular at the diner. Though Jane had a strict 'NO PDA' rule during working hours, Thor found the rule more helpful than not as his hands seemed to want to wander of their own accord whenever around his slimmer bed mate. Often times he would come in to find Loki out back texting on his phone which irked him to no end, but Loki quickly took notice of his obvious disdain for it and would always tuck it away upon his arrival and ignoring it's incessant chirps afterwards.

Thor was just dying to ask him about who he could be texting, but on the other hand knew that would be an invasion of privacy. If Loki wanted him to know, surely he would tell him. But Thor found It increasingly difficult as the days went on to keep their tryst open. He desired Loki more and more and the thought of him with anyone else made his blood boil and his stomach churn. He felt a possessiveness growing over it. A burning desire for Loki to be his and no one elses , but would the stereotypic bad boy actually agree to being tied down to one suitor. Which always led to the inevitable question, how many other men where in Loki's life?

Which was likely why when he went to the refrigerator for a drink and saw Loki's phone on the counter, bright green text alert light blinking, he couldn't help but look. He felt guilty,but couldn't stop himself as he picked up the device and spared a peek down the hall. The owner of said device was probably well asleep after their raucous necking that night. Although they still hadn't crossed the final boundary into fornication, they had plenty of other activities to wear each other out.

With a swipe the phone glowed to life, revealing the meat of the message. One simple text from someone plainly called "H" stating _'Exxon Stop n Go 7:00_' .

Thor turned off the message, quickly putting two and two together. Tomorrow was Sunday, Loki's usual day off from work. This 'H' must be who he sped off in the pre dawn hours to meet every week. Thor had to stop himself from clenching the phone,afraid he might break it as he seethed over the thought. Grabbing a bottle of water,he returned to the room.

"_Did you bring me any_," Loki's voice surprised him as he entered and he clenched his eyes at the emotion now torrenting through him, carefully restraining his actions as he stepped forward and handed over the bottle of water.

Loki was sitting up, the sheets pooling beautifully around his nude lap in the dim light coming through the window and was just lifting the bottle to his lips when Thor finally sighed and tossed his phone onto the bed.

"You left your phone on the counter," Thor admitted, still refusing to even sit until he got the admission out. "I'm sorry."

"_For what_," Loki asked, only briefly glancing at the phone before setting it on the bedside table.

Thor sat heavily beside him, just now turning to search his eyes for truth as he asked. "Who's 'H' ?"

"_H_?" Loki asked, but his demeanor was oddly serious and Thor new before he spoke he had crossed a line. "_H? As in HOW is it any of your business_?"

"Loki," Thor pleaded, catching his tone and trying to not let the situation escalate. "I'm sorry, I just want to know?"

"_Why_," Loki urged skeptically, still visibly upset by Thor's obvious prying.

"Because I…," Thor caught himself and carefully thought out his words before continuing. "Because I'm just curious where it is you disappear to. You never say when you're going to be back. You can't even spare me one text to let me know you're not laid up in a ditch somewhere from wrecking that blasted bike of yours."

Loki's chuckle caught Thor completely off guard, but helped quell the worry he had been feeling that he had blown it. Ruined whatever they had by stepping over some imaginary line they had drawn in the sand.

"_Oh Thor_," Loki laughed, his wolfish grin glinting as he ruffled the blond's hair playfully. "_If I were laid up in a ditch my first call would be to Ducati road side assistance."_

"You really do love that bike," Thor teased back. He knew he wasn't going to get his answer tonight, Loki had already turned the conversation, something he was quite adept at, but he atleast had a location and a time. Maybe he'd find out for himself who this 'H' fellow was.

"_More than people most days_," Loki returned, laying back into the sheets. The biting implication of his words dispelled by the smile that tugged at his rosy lips.

Thor sighed and climbed in beside him, sliding an arm behind his head and sliding close so he could feel as much of the other's body against his own. He felt like he suddenly needed this contact, this reinforcement that despite whatever happened at dawn, that right now, even if it were just for right now, Loki was his. Loki seemed to read his thoughts and responded with tender ease, rolling onto his side and resting his head in the crook of his shoulder as one lithe hand smoothed across Thor's sculpted pecs. Thor sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on this moment and committing it to memory, unsure if after tomorrow, how many more moments like this he'd get.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**  
**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**CC16**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor waited until Loki had a good 20 minute head start before leaping out of bed and climbing into the charger. The Stop n Go wasn't all that difficult to find. There were only two listed in the entire state and only one within an hour of where they lived. He pulled into the large gas station and tried to find some place inconspicuous to park as he spied what he had come for. The now familiar dark Ducati also wasn't hard to spot, despite it now being tucked amongst other bikes. The owner of said bike could also easily be seen, distinct by his tall lean form . Thor also recognized one of the 3 males he was standing with as Fandral and looking amongst the bikes, quickly spotted his bright yellow Honda.

"Hey Loki," Fandral exclaimed, tapping the larger man on the arm to get his attention and pointing across the parking lot towards a very familiar red Dodge Charger. "Isn't that Thor?"

Loki frowned and looked at his watch. "_So it is_."

Thor knew he had been spotted, but was ready, had steeled himself for this exact confrontation as Loki strolled over. To his surprise he lips spread wide in a familiar grin as he leaned into the open window and handed Thor a coffee.

"_You'll need this more than I will_," Loki greeted as Thor took the warm Styrofoam cup, sipping it's contents gratefully, while he waited for the verbal lashing that was sure to follow concerning his uninvited presence. "_Do try to keep up."_

Thor stared at his retreating back dumbfounded as he simply returned to the group. They had since been joined by a stout female who looked over at Thor rather grimly.

"Who's he," The woman known as Sif asked as Loki returned.

"_He's with me_," Loki replied simply.

"Is he with you, with you?" Volstagg, the largest of the group teased nudging Loki teasingly.

"Nah,That's his roommate Thor,"Fandral finally filled in the details. "He's cool." Then after a pause. "But, ahhhhhh, what's he doing here?"

"_You said you needed somewhere to mount your camera_," Loki suggested turning to Sif and smiling smugly. "_Go hook him up."_

Sif looked a bit taken aback at first, but quickly straightened up and grabbed the small GoPro camera and mount off her bike and approached the Charger. She immediately gave the large blond in the drivers seat a once over, instantly noting his attractiveness .

Thor was more than surprised by the stout woman that Loki had obviously sent over to his car. She quite blatantly checked him out as she approached his still open window. What was he playing at anyway? She cleared her throat before leaning in through his window, Thor pressed instantly back against the seat to give her room and now more than surprised by the sudden intrusion. Watching in confusion as she attached a small mechanical device to his dash.

"You ever work one of these before?" She asked, suddenly drawing his attention.

"What?" He started, then noting the camera now firmly mounted to his dash "Oh, uh, yeah. I believe I've got it."

"Good," Sif returned passing him a far too friendly smile " Try to keep up. It doesn't have good long distance range."

"Got it," He swallowed, then let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding as she returned to the group.

"He's cute,"Sif noted as she rejoined the rest of the guys.

_"Is he now_," Loki returned far too smoothly.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," She chided, slapping him on the arm as she noted his sarcasm. "Is he single?"

"_I'm not really sure_," Loki returned, suddenly thoughtful as he glanced back to regard the red muscle car. "Perhaps y_ou should ask him."_

Their playful banter continued for awhile, Thor watching it all from behind the relative safety of his car. Though he couldn't catch what they were saying, he did note them turn to regard him from time to time and suddenly felt extremely out of place. Finally the shortest member of the group, a gentleman of obvious asian decent that Thor would later find out went by the name Hogun, put on his helmet and the rest instantly took it as a que to follow suit.

The bikes engines all roared to life and pulled to the front of the parking lot, lining up with Hogun up front, Fandral and Volstagg behind and Loki and Sif in the back. Thor fired up the Charger and pulled with a bit of trepidation behind them, not sure what he was in for, but now too deeply committed to back out. With a sigh he reached forward and dutifully started the video camera.

Finally Hogun deemed the road clear to go and as they started to pull out, Loki quickly snaked a hand over to his left and hit the red 'kill-switch' on Sif's handlebar, her engine immediately cut off as she looked down at it in sudden confusion. Loki of course continued off and it was only a brief second before she realized what he had done and restarted her bike, tearing out of the parking lot angrily as she chased him down. Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the leaner man's mischief.

They immediately made a series of turns and Thor found himself suddenly racing down a narrow back road, no more than a single car width in length , gaping at the scene before him as he struggled to keep the hulking car behind the bikes and especially on the road. The riders pushed their bikes over at such extreme angles at each tight turn, that Thor couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation at the wreck he was certain was to come. Right,left,right each corner seemingly tighter than the last, there was no way those bikes tires could be gripping the road laying so far on their sides like that, and yet still their speed increased. Thor struggled, shifting down and up constantly as he watched his own speedometer climb. 45…50…55 and now Sif had caught up with Loki and was coming up along side, surely one of them would back off before…..but no, side by side they entered the tight radious, Loki almost laying on top of her bike as they both pushed their machines into the corner, elbow to elbow.

Thor held his breath until the curve finally straightened out and Loki suddenly found another gear, putting distance between him and the arrogant female. Thor found himself amazingly grateful for the small amount of safety gear Loki had donned that morning, but secretly wished he had more, especially if this was the way he rode on a regular basis.

They crested a rise in the hill and hit a straight section, Fandral used the opportunity to lift his front wheel off the ground, standing his bike at almost a 90 degree angle as he sped past sleepy country houses. Thor glanced down at his dash and absently noted they were going well over 80 and took a moment to thank whatever God that be that there was no traffic out this morning yet. Loki took the opportunity to speed past the wheelying show off and chased Volstagg down into the next turn where he overtook him by simply not braking, while Volstagg on his equally large sport bike, had to brake hard in order to make the tight corner. Taken by total surprise as the brash man ducked in to overtake him on the inside of the turn.

He lost sight of the front three after the turn, they always seemed to be one or two turns ahead,but when they finally came to a stop, waiting on traffic to turn left, Loki was now beside Hogun, their visors on their helmets up as they chatted cheerfully and bumped fists before taking off on the next curvy track.

After awhile of watching their antics with no one crashing, Thor allowed himself to relax and enjoy the ride. Chasing down speeding sportbikes, listening to his own cars engine growl and roar to life as he worked it's massive gearbox, tires often chirping as he stomped on the gas out of a turn. They paused at a gas station to refill and stuff a mini lunch of hotdogs and cokes down quickly before once again racing off.

Finally Loki seemed to tire of running up front and drifted back through the group until he was riding directly in front of Thor. The large blond couldn't help but grin as he watched his desired maneuver his Italian machine with the smooth dexterity of a dancer. Shifting effortlessly from side to side on his seat, hanging slightly off the seat as he appeared to pull the bike around the turns. He was so mesmerized by the actual beauty of it that could only grin widely when on a particularly long, bowl like curve to the left, Loki simply reached out a hand and allowed his fingertips to drag gracefully along the smooth pavement. It was truly stunning to behold and Thor felt his heart swell with pride as he gazed upon his companion doing what he obviously loved.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	17. Chapter 17

**CC17**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The road tightened up again soon after, and the moment was gone as Loki took off again, passing Sif as they entered a stretch that seemed to be made of nothing but turns. Thor didn't believe he had ever had to concentrate on driving so hard in his entire life. It seemed sheer insanity to build a road in such a way, but the motorcyclists apparently enjoyed it. As was evident by the sheer number of them the sped past in the opposite lane, being chased from time to time by the occasional sports car. Finally they reached what appeared to be a restaurant slash gas station slash hotel. The parking lot was literally brimming with motorcycles. Every type, shape and size must have been here interspersed with the occasional sporty automobile. After searching for what seemed like forever, Thor was able to find a spot to tuck his Charger down on the far end, listening to the engine tick and cool quite proudly as he got out. He had never gotten a chance to drive his beast of a machine like that back in Miami, and now with his adrenaline still pumping he found he couldn't wait to do it again.

He entered the restaurant and quickly found the group seated at a table, grinning broadly as he noted an empty seat obviously saved for him next to Loki, though whether the latter had saved it or just the rest of the group, he wasn't sure. But he'd like to think so. He handed Sif her camera before seating himself and taking in the group up close for the first time.

"_Thor_," Loki greeted, then began motioning around the group. "_This is Sif, Volstagg, you already know Fandral and Hogun."_

Thor greeted them all with a nod then paused at the last and turned to Loki for clarification. "Hogun?...with an H?"

"_No other way to spell it_," Loki concluded grinning widely as the mysterious Mr 'H' was finally revealed.

Thor just shook his head and chuckled. That's what he got for jumping to conclusions.

"That was some riding out there," He exclaimed, his emotions still running on high from it all. "We certainly didn't have roads like that back in Miami. I can't believe I actually kept up with you guys." 

"You didn't," Hogun teased, deflating the blond's ego. "Enzo here asked that we keep a light pace today so as not to lose you."

Thor turned to Loki who just shrugged in response. He didn't know quite whether to feel defeated that they had to ride slower because of him or proud that Loki actually showed some concern towards him. He instantly decided to go with the latter and grinning widely patted Loki on the back stating "Well, if that was slow, I'll have to see what it looks like when you really ride sometime."

"Oh, don't you worry," Fandral chimed in. "That man's a speed demon. How many tickets do you have now?"

"_One_,"Loki replied flatly.

"Only because you couldn't talk your way out of a ticket from a female cop," Sif added.

The entire gang suddenly erupted into song "I fought the law and I…didn't get awaaayyyy with iiiittttt."

Laughter erupted around the table to which Loki just held up his hands, grinning widely and taking it all in stride. Thor couldn't believe how much more relaxed and at ease his companion was. Smiling easily, laughing and joking along with the rest of his friends. An extremely mixed group of friends that apparently only had their love for motorcycling in it was enough. It seemed to be a completely different side to Loki that Thor never knew existed, and he liked it.

Food was served soon after, the waitress pausing after delivering the food.

"Is everyone staying the night," The waitress, who's name tag revealed to be Megan asked.

Loki turned questioningly to Thor.

"Oh, yes,"Thor responded quickly whipping out his phone. "I'll stay. I've just got to make a quick call into work."

The entire table once again burst into laughter, Loki included and Thor thought he was left out of the joke until he switched on his phone. The tiny red circle with a line through it clearly displayed at the top. His expression sank to dismay, then another puzzle piece hit home. It wasn't that Loki never texted when he was up here, it's that he couldn't.

"We ain't got none of that service 'round here," Fandral supplied imitating a southern drawl with emphasis on the southern. More laughter ensued from his apparently well known statement. Well known to everyone but Thor apparently who just stared at his phone as though it had betrayed him on a deep and personal level.

"_Don't worry_," Loki offered, still chuckling himself. "_If you drive down the road a few miles, you should get a signal...should."_

__  
Loki turned to Megan and held up one finger, to which she winked and nodded, before disappearing back to the kitchen. Thor could only assume he had just let her know that they would in fact be sharing a room. With a sigh he put away his phone and dug into the lunch of burgers and fries that had been ordered for him, once again, presumably by Loki. He felt like a fly on the wall as he listened to the five friends banter playfully back and forth. Catching the snippits of conversation as it shifted quickly from one subject to the next and laughing along heartily along with them.

Fandral: "I'm telling you, that new exhaust added 5 bit horsepower. Plus, it's got a completely carbon fiber exterior and only weighs 3 pounds."

Sif: "What are you, reading from a catalogue?"

Hogun: "Yes well, my new Kawasaki comes in 8 pounds lighter than last year's model and gained 6 ponies."

Volstagg : "That's because they didn't use a single bolt on the entire bike."

Loki: "_Yes, we at Kawasaki can't be bothered with bolts, they're far too expensive and complicated. Here just use this piece of twine and some gum to stick it all together_."

*raucous laughter*

Sif: "Well, we can't all be blessed with such a high maintenance Italian machine."

Loki: "_She's a true woman. Show me one female that isn't high maintenance and I'll show you a…"_

Volstagg: "A lesbian? Hey, Fandral, whatever happened to Lydia_?_"

Fandral: "It didn't work out, but she was NOT a lesbian just because she wore combat boots….and boxers instead of underwear…and smoked cigars on occasion. But Hey, That is an extremely homophobic statement and I for one am offended."

Hogun: "Shut up and drink your gay bottled water water."

Fandral "I happen to drink Pelligrino because it tastes good, thank you!"

Loki: "_And it's Italian_."

Hogun: "You drink it too? I rest my case."

*More raucous laughter*

Fandral: "Well, atleast I'm not the one who always stands suspiciously close to the urinal when he pees."

*Thor almost chokes on a drink he was attempting to take as he catches the implied comment*

Hogun: "You would be looking,Fag!"

Thor glanced over at Loki with some concern, but the leaner man was still laughing along, apparently not fazed at all by the hateful slur. He must be used to it from this group and besides, it's not like it wasn't meant out of jest.

Sif: "Hey Fandral, you bunking with me tonight?"

Fandral: "Nah, I'm going to head over to the city later."

Sif: "You can't go to the city today! The president's coming through town. Traffic will be terrible."

Volstagg: "Yeah, don't you watch the news?"

Fandral: "I'm aware of it." *pausing to let the laughter die down*" But no, I don't watch it. My cables been down for two months now."

Loki: "_I hear that happens when you don't pay the bill_."

Sif: "Man, we've got to keep you up to date with current events."

Volstagg: "And the weather. You still got internet though right?"

Fandral: "Yeah, on my phone."

He waves his iPhone for emphasis.

Loki: "_Feel free to email your weather reports to Fandral, at suspiciously neat house dot com_."

More laughter and Fandral offers Loki a view of his middle finger.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	18. Chapter 18

**CC18**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor sat there for a second regarding his suitor, the way his entire face lit up whenever he sported his toothy wolfish grin that usually followed an equally wolfish comment. The little laugh lines around his far too emerald green eyes. The way he emphasized his words with his elegant hands, hands that where so adept at so many pleasures of the flesh. Thor had to quickly clear his throat and take a hasty drink of his soda to retrack his mind. Being with Loki was always distracting, but now, seeing him in this new light was like meeting him again for the first time and his heart fluttered at the mere sound of his far too smooth laugh.

Suddenly Loki's attention was drawn to the large window across from him that looked out to the parking lot.

"Holy shit," He exclaimed. "Is that a Lamborghini?"

Thor got to his feet to view the car in question and even he was taken aback by the sight of it. Such a magnificent machine showing up here of all places. He turned back to say something to Loki, but his words were lost as the other man was already on his feet and bolting out the door. But it was Fandral's words that caused any humor in the situation to melt and drop like a stone into the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, is that Tony?" Fandral noted out loud before adding, " bastard."

Thor watched with obvious dismay as the driver's side door opened as Loki approached and a far too familiar goateed man climbed out. Tony dangled the keys in front of the taller man who snatched them eagerly and jumped into the driver's seat without even a backwards glance. Tony's smile far too smug for Thor's liking as he climbed into the passenger seat beside him. The large blond had to mentally remind himself to breathe past his rage, but his fists refused to unclench as he watched the four hundred thousand dollar car lay down smoke and rubber as it peeled out of the parking lot and back up the extremely twisty road they had come in on.

"I swear, if it has an engine and wheels, Enzo will love it," Hogun was remarking absently.

"Plus,"Fandral added knowingly. "It is Italian."

Thor willed himself to breathe and sit down, trying to smile at Hoguns remark,but unable to stop his mind from reeling.

"The guys a horsepower whore," Fandral joked, slapping the larger blond on the arm in jest, obviously unaware of how his words bit. "If he's ever missing, just look around and see whose keys are also missing."

"You know," Sif added, leaning in conspiratorily to Thor, her hand suddenly resting on his arm to get his attention. "If he'd just give in and date that guy, he'd never have to work another day in his life."

"Yeah," Volstagg chimed in. "That guy is Lo-o-oaded."

They all laughed and Thor attempted to join in, but his heart certainly wasn't in it. He kept glancing out the window, searching for the exotic car's return. Of course Tony from the diner would show up and hit him with a dose of reality. Tony who obviously had more money than he knew what to do with and here was Thor, working at a gym of all things and too broke to even afford his own place. What could he possibly offer Loki? With a sigh he excused himself from the group to go out and get some fresh air, making the excuse that he wanted to look at the bikes.

He was just out the door when the growl of an engine signaled the return of the foreign machine and thus Loki and Tony. That was fast, they must have turned around at the dam overlook up the road. Loki was all smiles as he erupted from the car, Tony on the other hand, just smiled smugly for a second before retrieving the keys from Loki. Pausing to grab the taller man's arm and ask him something. Thor wanted to know what was being said, but was too far away to hear. Loki merely tilted his head and shrugged in response to whatever was asked and Tony released him to climb back into the car, peeling out in much the same fashion as Loki had moments before.

Loki bounded straight up to Thor, still all smiles.

"_Come on,_ " he greeted cheerily, completely unaware that anything was amiss. "_Your turn big guy_."

"I'm sorry," Thor asked, completely caught off guard and not quite sure of the subject matter.

"_Let's make a run to the top_," Loki clarified, motioning to Thor's Charger. "_I want to see what you can really do." He added a far too sly wink before heading off towards the Red car. _

Thor sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"_Come on,"_ Loki called back, turning to walk backwards for a moment and beckoning Thor to follow. _"I want to make it before it gets dark_."

Thor followed, gripping his keys far tighter than he should have as he tried to quell his still churning stomache. How could Loki be completely oblivious? Couldn't he see how he had crushed his entire world in one move? No. Of course not, because he didn't know he was Thor's entire world because Thor couldn't bring himself to tell him, even now he waged battle with himself. Trying to deny the hurt and anger he felt. Trying to convince himself that he could be happy continuing as they had, without any relationship definition or labels that Loki held so disdainfully. And there was always the other fear, the fear that he would be rejected by the one he desired most.

So he climbed into the driver's seat and passed what he hoped was a warm grin to his companion now seated next to him. The Charger roared to life and he made his way to the exit slowly, so as to avoid any incoming motorcycles. It was getting late afternoon and most people where already beginning to clear out, heading back to wherever they had come from in order to get ready for the work week. Loki and his friends however somehow where lucky enough to have the Monday blues delayed a day so as to give them extra time to play.

Suddenly Thor became aware of Loki's hand sliding gingerly up his leg, pausing to palm over the bulge already growing behind the layer of denim at his warm touch. Thor jumped at the blatant contact and glanced over at him with a start.

"_Let's make this a little more interesting,shall we_," Loki purred far too suggestively, leaning across the center console as he deftly undid the button and slid the zipper down torturously slow so that the vibration caused his member to twinge at the sensation.

Thor cursed as his organ was grasped firmly by lithe fingers and freed from it's confines, swerving slightly at the surprised intrusion. He tried to bat the hand away, but Loki just gripped him tighter, almost as if in warning.

"_Both_ _hands on the wheel potty mouth_," Loki chided, now slowly beginning to slide his hands tenderly along the length of Thor's penis, it stiffened easily under his ministrations.

"Loki," Thor chided glancing around nervously. "Somebody will see!"

_"Then you'd better start driving!_" Loki urged wickedly "_I'll make you a deal."_

Thor swallowed nervously, but sped up to the exit, breathing heavily as he impatiently waited for a bike to pull in so he could make their escape.

_"You make it to the top, before you…ah,pop_," Loki continued, dropping his head into the large blond's lap and engulfing his cock in the hot moist envelope that was his mouth. Thor groaned against gritted teeth and couldn't help his hips bucking as Loki's lips closed around his shaft, sliding slowly upwards until releasing his tip with an audible *pop*. "_And I'll let you fuck me._"

"You're serious," Thor turned to regard the other man, but the sly smile that met him spoke of his serious intent.

Thus far they had done everything except fuck, both seeming to be saving this final event until they were sure it what they wanted. It also seemed to be one thing that Loki held most sacred. Thor asked him about it once and found the usually smug lean man admitted to only a few intercourse partners over his life. It had honestly come as a bit of a surprise and Thor had been almost sure he had been lying. But deep down he chose to believe him, unsure what one would glean from fibbing about such a thing.

Loki's head dropped back down and as Thor's cock was once again swathed in the heavenly place that was Loki's mouth, he hit the gas and tore up the road.

"_Do me a favor and spare us from wrecking_," Loki chided had to pausing to brace himself as the huge Charger's rear stepped out slightly, tires squeeling before finally finding bite on the smooth asphalt.

Thor couldn't answer. He could only focus on breathing and driving as Loki continued massaging up and down his already dripping member. His skilled tongue pressing the underside of his shaft as it slid smoothly up and down, sending electric waves of pleasure all the way down to Thor's toes. Thor was now panting heavily, shifting his hips in rhythm with his companions pulls,His lips dragging all the way to the delicate edge of the head before plunging all the way straight to the base. His tip seeming to contact the intense heat and tender muscle at the back of his throat each time he did and Thor wondered absently about the guys apparent lack of a gag reflex. Loki's cheeks drew inward as he increased his pace and Thor felt sweat now beading on his forehead as he tried to will himself not to cum. Not an easy task under Loki's expert handiwork.

Finally he spotted the overlook, part of his brain registering it was empty as he whipped the huge muscle car in and stomped on the brake, the tires sliding slightly at the sudden change in pace. Thor used the brake pedal to help brace as his hips thrust upward, and grabbing a handful of black the locks in his lap, pressed his tormentor's head down to meet it. Burying his cock deep in Loki's gloriously tropical throat as he allowed himself to finally release, a primevil growl erupting from his lips as he spilled his seed. Loki didn't resist and actually seemed to relish the assault, sucking harder to be was drained and teasing Thor's still twitching member, until Thor finally pushed him off.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	19. Chapter 19

**CC19**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Breathlessly Thor threw the Charger into park and shut off the engine, Loki simply smiled at him as he swiped his thumb across his lips and passed him a far too smug wink.

"That was positively wicked," Thor admonished still catching his breath.

"_And you loved every minute of it,"_ Loki returned, climbing out to take in the view of the Dam controlled lake below. Deftly he jumped onto the hood and leaned back against the windshield, content to just take in the quiet and the now setting sun.

Thor waited until his heart stopped trying to beat it's way out of his chest before tucking his member back into his pants and climbing out to stand by the hood of the car. He didn't dare join Loki as his weight would likely crease the metal on his precious sports car.

"So this is where you come on your days off?" He began conversationally.

"_Mostly_," Loki replied easily. "_This or sometimes other places like this_." Then after a pause he scowled and added "_The days are getting shorter."_

"Yeah,"Thor agreed watching the reddening sky absently. "Winter will be here before you know it."

"_That sucks_."

Thor chuckled at his obvious distaste in the season. "Yes it does." He then ducked his head, carefully choosing his words before raising his eyes to take in Loki fully. "So did you and Tony.."

"_Did Tony and I what?_" Loki asked his brow forrowing as a frown tipped his didn't answer and Loki turned to regard the larger man, noting his seriousness. Suddenly Loki caught onto the suggestion and erupted into a harsh laugh. _"Are you serious? In that short amount of time?"  
_

"I just," Thor stuttered, feeling his concern was more than valid despite his companion taking it so lightly.

"_You just what_?" Loki chided, still chuckling. "_You just think I'll suck off every pretty face that comes onto me?"_

"No! God no!," Thor returned, trying to explain his case. "But with Tony…well, everyone knows he's rich …and he did have a nice car."

"_A Lamborghini_," Loki corrected smoothly. "_Which in the car world is up there with the pinnacle of engineering, a samurai sword of cars If you will. While the trusty Dodge here_," And he patted the hood for emphasis. "_Is more like a hammer. It'll get the job done, but it won't look as pretty doing it."_

Thor just chuckled at the analogy.

"_And_," Loki continued, now on a roll. "_Is pretentious as hell_."

"The Charger?" Thor asked taken a bit aback, despite realizing that Loki had once again diverted the conversation.

"_No,"_ Loki scoffed. "The _Lambo. Oh Hi, I'm a Lamborghini and I have doors that open like this_ "He held his arms up bird-like to illustrate his words and Thor chuckled again at the truth in it. "_Pretentous…as…hell."_ He concluded, accentuating each word carefully. "_Much like it's driver_."

"Tony," Thor filled in with a sigh to which Loki just shrugged and nodded. "So he did come onto you though?"

"_He may have_," Loki purred, a smile now tugging on his lips as he recalled a memory.

"And?" Thor urged, wanting him to continue despite the rage beginning to seethe back.

"_And ,"_ Loki rolled onto his stomach so he was now laying sideways across the hood and peering up at the larger blond with an all too conceited grin. _"I may have pulled the emergency brake while going at a higher than legally posted speed."_

"You didn't," Thor was shocked at the implication, but couldn't help the grin now painting his lips as the scene played out in his mind's eye.

"_Complete 180, slid it all the way into the other lane_," Loki replied flippantly with a casual wave of his hand. "_Very lucky for us there was a pull off."_

"Yes, very lucky," Thor knew after watching Loki's skill with handling a motorcycle,that it wasn't luck at all.

"_I then informed him, politely of course, that if he dared lay another hand on me that I would see to it that a Lamborghini's gear shifter would have to be surgically removed from his anal cavity_."

Thor was caught off guard as he replayed what was just said over in his mind. "You told him that?" He asked breathlessly.

"_I did."_ Loki replied, eyeing the large blond hungrily.

Thor erupted into laughter before grabbing the leaner man by the shoulders and planting their lips firmly together. Loki sat up smoothly and pulled his legs around to encircle Thor's well muscled hips and draw him close, their groins meeting teasingly through the fabric. As their tongues grazed together, Thor pressed his beloved back against the car, not caring for the moment who might pass by and see them, only caring that at that moment, Loki was his and his alone.

"_It's getting dark_," Loki remarked as their lips finally parted. "_Let's take the long way back,shall we_."

Thor nodded in agreement as they both climbed back in his 'hammer' of a car and headed off down the road. Loki gazing thoughtfully out the passenger side window as the shadows of trees sped past, a slow relaxed smile resting on his rosy lips. Thor felt like he could drive like this forever, with his bad baby right by his heavenly side. He certainly wanted to extend the moment for as long as possible. But he also felt the need to get to know Loki better, they so rarely chatted when together as they were usually distracted by 'other' things.

"So," Thor began, finding a suitable subject to start with. "What DID you major in in college?"

"_English Lit_," Loki replied without a pause. "_You_?"

"Buisiness management and economics," Thor replied with a chuckle.

"_Well, we can both say that was money well spent_."

"Yeah, no kidding," Thor agreed. "It was my father's idea."

"_And I see it comes in so handy down at the gym where you…"_ Loki paused to regard Thor questioningly "_What exactly is it you do down there_."

"Personal training mostly," Thor admitted with a shrug. "But it's been slow. I only have a few male clients, can't seem to get any female clients, they're far too wary of us muscle bound guys."

"_See_, " Loki added with a toothy smile "_Coming out could help your business_."

"Or kill it completely." Thor countered grimly.

"_Mmmmm debatable_."

"Easy for you to say, you've always been out."

_"I may have always been out_, "Loki sighed turning back to gaze out the window again. _"But it has not always been easy."_

Thor decided to change the subject to keep the mood light.

"But you're great with cars," He chimed in on an easy to continue subject. "Where'd you learn that?"

"_One of my fosters had a garage_," Loki seemed to brighten at the subject. "_Thought wrenching on cars all summer might toughen me up. But I actually liked it, it kept my mind busy and was something I was good at. So I never stopped."_

"And Italian cars?"

"_They're just so damn sexy,"_ Loki replied, readjusting himself as if the thought of it turned him on.

"Oh, so you would have fucked Tony if he was driving a Ferrari," Thor countered playfully, his words really holding no bite.

"_I'd fuck your grandmother for a_ Ferrari," Loki quipped back without a second's pause.

"Loki that's gross," Thor sneered at the implication. "My grandmother's been dead for years."

"_Then she won't really be needing that Ferrarri, will she_?"

Thor chuckled at the jibe and found comfort at the warm hand suddenly resting on his lap as he drove.

"So why don't you open your own tuning shop," Thor asked. "Why spend all your days working at Aretha's when you could be working for yourself."

"_I don't know_," Loki countered with a shrug. "_I guess I've just never been ready to settle down. Aretha's is a disposable job. It pays the bills, but has very little responsibility attached to it. Maybe one day. How about you?"_

"How about me what?"

"_Why don't you use that business management degree to open your own gym_?"

"I had thought about it back in Miami," Thor replied honestly. "But here, I don't know. Maybe."

"_Miami,huh_," Loki teased. "_What are you doing so far from Flatistan_?"

"Same as you I guess," Thor responded, squeezing Loki's hand before twining their fingers together in his lap. "Escaping responsibility."

"_Oh yeah?"_ Loki mused openly "_How's that working out for ya_?"

"Well," Thor joked back easily. "The pay sucks. But the late night activities are a perk."

They both laughed openly at his statement and Thor's heart grin seemed to be permanently painted on his face and he couldn't have felt happier as they made their way back to the hotel. Only pausing by a drugstore along the way to pick up oral hygiene instruments,deodorant and snacks. Loki also grabbed a tube of Astroglide, passing Thor a sly wink and chuckling as the large blond blushed and swallowed nervously.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**CC20**

**Warning: More smut (yay!) And another long chapter. Please leave a review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pulling back to the hotel, they located which room had been saved for them and ducked in before unable to hold back their desires any further. Thor had thought long and hard on what he had planned to do and now he was finally going to execute that plan. He had seen enough same sex porns to know the gist of it and he was secure in the knowledge that Loki would be ever patient with him and guide him when needed. But right now, he didn't require any of that guidance, roughly pulling off the leaner man's shirt before quickly dispelling of his own. The desire for flesh on flesh contact all encompassing and they immediately gave into that desire. Thor turning them so Loki was held tight between him and the room's stout wooden door. Forcefully he pressed their bodies together, eliciting a slight moan from the other man, causing him to grin before once again entangling their zealous mouths.

Thor was taking the lead and Loki was letting him. Thor always liked the way his massive body could completely overtake and obscure Loki's much leaner build. Dominating over him with ease. And he also knew how Loki desired the rough stuff and seemed to respond much more favorably when Thor took the reigns. He slid his hands down his desired's trim sides slowly, following the flesh line all the way to the waist of his skin tight jeans. Gods how his ass looked in those jeans. Thor's hands now wasting no time as they squeezed behind him, grasping that perfectly tight ass in his massive hands and lifting the slighter man easily. Loki tangled his elegant hands in the blond's long mane, refusing to break the kiss as he wrapped his incredibly long legs about the stout man's waist.

Thor pushed him roughly against the door and at the same moment, rutted his hip into him, chuckling as the other man finally broke the kiss as he gasped for air, the electric wave of pleasure as their swollen groins jammed together too much to ignore. Loki's walls were coming down one by one under Thor's carefully planned out operations. He may have had the upper hand in the Charger, but Thor had been planning this moment for awhile now and knowing this was his moment, was making sure to command the situation.

With a growl Thor carried Loki over to the bad and threw him under him ferociously, hands immediately setting to work dispelling his suitor's cumbersome jeans and tossing them to the floor as he sat back to admire the flesh now laid bare before him. Loki eyed him curiously through half lidded eyes as he reached down and slowly began stroking his own member, Thor's gaze unable to keep from following his actions, watching him cravingly.

Finally Thor shook himself of his ogling and, slapping Loki's hand away, dropped his mouth ferociously upon the swollen cock, eliciting and cry of surprise and unbidden pleasure from the other man. Thor pressed his mighty hands upon the other's bony hips, pinning them down as he fervently began his attack in earnest. Head bobbing up and down rapidly, egged on by his lovers pants and whines. Loki's head tossing from side to side as his hands balled the sheets up into his fists, desperate for some purchase under the larger man's relentless onslaught.

Thor paused long enough to fetch the lube from the bag they had dropped upon entering, listening in smug satisfaction to Loki's open mouth panting as he desperately tried to collect his breath and his thoughts. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he climbed back between his legs, of the usually so collected man, now laying before him, arm over his eyes and obviously a frazzled mess. Once again Thor slipped his lips over the length of his shaft, only this time slipping one well lubed finger inside his entrance at the same moment. That sure elicited a response as Loki gasped and instinctively reached down, grabbing a handful of Thor's blond locks.

Slowly the muscles relaxed around Thor's digit as Loki audibly controlled his breathing. Finally releasing his hold of the larger man's hair and allowing him to continue. Carefully he pressed his finger further inside, listening to the other's breath pushing out through clenched teeth as he did so. Finally coming up to his knuckle, he paused and once again much more slowly this time, began sucking the length of his beloved's cock, feeling the tension around his finger lessen and he began moving it in and out in time with the strokes of his lips. Soon, Loki's hips where moving in up in time to meet him for the next push and Thor obliged willingly adding another digit an another, stretching his beloved with care in preparation.

Finally he released his own painfully stiff member from where it had been compressed for far too long within the confines of his own jeans. Lubing it liberally, but pausing as he let Loki's cock slide from his mouth and pressed the head of his own at the well prepared entrance. Now was the moment of truth, the final line being crossed and he desperately needed to see those emerald green eyes. To gaze into them and see all the desire and craving he himself was feeling. He needed to know Loki mirrored his own emotions and that he wasn't alone in his yearning. Slowly the emerald orbs opened and met his azure gaze daringly.

That was all the encouragement Thor needed, as he plunged his cock in, to be immediately engulfed in the sweet wonderful warmth that was Loki. Loki immediately roared in surprise as he was filled with the larger man's massive length. The experience was nothing like Thor could ever have imagined. It was exquisitely hot and tight all at the same time and it was taking all of his willpower not to move, to allow his suitor to once again catch his breath and relax.

Thor's arms quaked as he fought his own body, eyes clenched tight as he focused on the envelope now hugging his member, his cock's muscles twitching wickedly, sending minute waves of pleasure teasingly through his entire body at each move. Finnaly he felt the pressure ease and slowly withdrew himself, almost to the very tip, before once again thrusting forward. Grinning proudly at the groan from his beloved as he was once again filled with Thor's full length.

Thor repeated the process and soon Loki hips rose to meet him as he surged forward. He was ready, it was time to claim what was his, once and for all. Grabbing the leaner man by the hips he pulled his waist off the bed as he increased his speed. Their flesh slapping together wickedly under Thor's relentless assault. Gazing upon his beloved greedily, Loki once again fisting the sheets desperately as he panted open mouthed at each stoke. Tiny grunts and moans escaping unbidden as his eyes clenched tight. Thor peered down to his beautifully swollen cock, dripping with eager cum and thought how wonderful it could be to suck and fuck his beloved at the same time. To think he was coming undone now, but to imagine the torturous pleasure one could incur on the other was maddening in itself.

Thor could take the sight no longer and closed his own eyes as he pounded his own pleasure deeper and harder into Loki's wonderful all encompassing hole. He knew he was close, there was no way to hold out for long under such ministrations. And as he pounded his partner unrelentingly into the mattress, he felt his release and roared with the sheer satisfaction of it. Allowing his cock to press fully up to his scrotum, being rewarded with an equal growl of pleasure from beneath him as he filled his beloved with his seed.

But Thor was not finished, and as he slid reluctantly from inside his suitor, he immediately dropped his still wanton mouth over Loki's cock, delighting in it's saltyness as it twitched against his tongue. But he held still, holding it teasingly in his tropic warmth. Loki gasped at the returned onslaught and, grabbing Thor by the mane, stared wide eyed at his attacker. Wanting him desperately to move those luscious lips along his length, to finally have the release he so desired, but being denied as Thor simply held him tightly pressed against his tongue. The other's massive hands once again pinning him tight and preventing him from taking matters into his own hands.

"_Thor_," Loki whined, "_Please_."

It was music to the larger man's ears. It was what he had been waiting for. Slowly Thor released Loki's cock and climbed on top of the leaner man, until their foreheads pressed together, pushing the smaller man back into the mattress. Thor's far too knowing gaze meeting Loki's questioning green one.

"You're mine," Thor growled firmly. "Nobody touches you but me. Nobody."

Loki was taken aback and licked his lips nervously as he pushed his head back into the pillow so he could see Thor's entire face. He definitely wasn't playing around. Finally, Loki grinned wolfishly as he caught on.

"_Thor, Are you asking me to go steady? How sweet."_ He teased with a small chuckle before his eyes lidded with seriousness as he tilted his head slightly. _"You do realize, that's a road that goes both ways. And here I thought you wanted to keep your…ah_," Loki smoothed a hand temptingly up Thors masculine side as he purred out the words. "_Indiscretions under wraps."_

"I don't care anymore," Thor growled, snatching Loki's hand and pinning it immediately to the bed. "You…are…MINE!"

He accentuated each word forcefully, pleased at Loki's wide eyed response. It meant he still had the upper hand and the usually silver tongued trickster hadn't yet thought of a way to divert this conversation.

Loki finally grinned warmly, it wasn't his usual grin, not laden with sharp teeth or dripping with sarcasm. It was soft and honest and Thor knew he had won.

"_Very well then_," Loki stated,the softness now in his voice echoing his smile. "_I am yours, Thor_."

Thor grinned wide in triumph before releasing Loki's arm and once again ducking down to finish what he had started and seal the deal. His beloved's keens and moans driving him on as he sucked and pulled on his eager cock, drawing him quickly to his well earned release.

Afterwards, Thor stared at the ceiling feeling happier and more relaxed than he believed he ever had in his entire life. Loki lay against his shoulder, his lithe hand draped tenderly on the bronze man's wide chest as his thumb made gentle circles in the fine hair that grew there.

"I love you Loki," Thor stated suddenly, unable to keep the words inside any longer.

"_Do you now_," Loki purred wickedly in response, Thor hadn't expected any different reply and grinned at his known antics.

"I do," Thor confirmed, giving the lean man a light squeeze. "And I know you won't say it back, I don't want you to, but I have to say it. I can't keep it inside any longer. You're mine and I love you."

"_Silly Thor_," Loki chided, propping himself up so that their lips where nearly touching and searching his partners sky blue gaze. "_You've always had me, since the very moment you stepped foot in that house, I was yours for the taking. I was just waiting for you to figure it out."_

Thor closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together, gingerly at first, then firmer as though giving into his emotion. He wrapped his arms about his beloved and held him tight, feeling as though he never wanted to let go, to live in this moment forever. He knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy, but as long as he had Loki by his side, he was sure he'd be ok.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

******CC21**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki awoke with a groan at the loud banging on the door and while Thor didn't relish it either, had to chuckle as he opened his eyes and took in the other man. He looked completely wrung out. The words 'rode hard and put up wet' definitely came to mind. His hair was wild and disheveled, one arm dangling off the side of the bed, the sheets barely covering his still bare ass as though he didn't have the strength to pull them over him any further. Thor definitely took smug satisfaction at the sight.

"Enzo! Enzo, are you up man!" The voice shouted from the other side of the door

"_NO!,_"Loki called back angrily.

"Come on man, we need you!"

Loki cursed as he rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. Snatching his pants off the floor and jerking them on unceremoniously.

_ "Fucking riceburners,_" He grumbled as he slicked back his hair with one hand and approached the door.  
Yanking it open he glared st the shorter man now standing on the other side.

_"WHAT?!"_ He growled, glaring at the other man who merely laughed at his antics.

Thor chuckled himself as he carefully slid into his own pants just out of sight of the now open door. Loki was definitely not a morning person.

"It's my friend's car," The neatly kempt man continued. "It's running like shit,man. You think you could look at it?"

Loki glared across the parking lot towards the aforementioned vehicle, now sitting quietly with it's hood opened.

_"Looks like a flat tire to me,"_ Loki responded cynically with a shrug as he moved to close the door.  
The other stopping it with one hand before he succeeded.

"Ha,ha. Very funny.," The short man with the equally short haircut argued. "Come on,man You owe me."

_"Clint Barton,_" Loki snapped a bit taken aback. "_I most certainly do not.."_

"Alice's...out in Woodside," Clint supplied knowingly. "Ring a bell?"

_"Fuck,_" Loki cursed bowing his head in recollection.

Thor was sure there was a good story behind this one,but opted to ask for details some other time. Loki slipped his feet inside his unlaced boots and followed Clint out to where his friend was waiting expectantly, the hood up exposing the little Mazda's pristine brisk morning air biting at his skin made him immediately wish he had bothered to also grab his shirt. He approached the car and only briefly took in the red headed female behind the wheel.

_"Your friend, huh?_" Loki questioned,raising an eyebrow to the shorter man.

"Shut up," Clint chided back, staring over the engine dumbfounded.

_"Okay,"_ Loki called to the driver. _"Fire it up,let's see what you got."_

The engine roared to life,but it was clear by the stumbling pace of it that something was amiss. Something that Loki spotted immediately.

_"Ok, shut it down,"_ He called with a sigh. _"Here's your problem,"_ he announced reaching forward and pulling on a large black wire feeding into the engine. _"Your spark plug's come out."_

"Oh awesome!" Clint exclaimed in sudden glee.

_"Oh yes,"_ Loki retorted sarcastically rolling his eyes. _"Because it's always good when that happens."_  
He waited until Clint had fully deflated before holding his hand out expectantly. _"Get me a socket wrench."_

Clint bounced to the toolkit in the back of the car to fish out the supplies as Thor approached. He tossed Loki his tee shirt, knowing his partner must have been uncomfortable in this crisp air.

"_Thanks,_" he shrugged on the shirt quickly and passed his partner a warm smile.

"I'm going to order us some breakfast," Thor informed, pointing towards the restaurant. "See you in a bit."

_"Sure,"_ Loki agreed turning back the the little Mazda's engine as Clint finally returned with the tool he needed.

Thor headed towards the diner, leaving his beloved to do what he did best. He had thought briefly about adding a kiss to the shirt delivery, not really caring what the two in the Mazda thought, he didn't know them and likely wouldn't see them again anytime soon, but was as of yet unsure how Loki would take such PDA. Instead he turned to get them breakfast with a small perma-grin plastered to his face. He couldn't help it really, he finally knew what he wanted and he actually had possession of it.

Loki joined him shortly after, surprising the large blond with a brusque kiss before sitting himself in the chair next to him and regarding the coffee and eggs before him with some trepidation. Thor quickly recovered and pulled Loki's chair closer to his own so he could wrap his arm around the leaner mans trim waist. Who cared who saw , he was happy and that was all that currently mattered.

"Did you get them all fixed up," Thor asked, more for idle conversation than anything. He had seen the Mazda pull out, the petite redhead still behind the wheel and Clint beside her riding shot gun as they sped off.

_"mmmm,"_ Loki hummed in reply.

He had his head propped up with one hand and was currently staring wearily into his coffee. Opting to forgo the eggs for now and nibble at the toast, chasing it quickly with the hot Java.

"HEEEYYYY ENZOOOO!" Volstagg greeted loudly as he entered the diner, followed closely by Hogun.

Loki groaned at their enthusiasm and allowed his head to fall forward onto his forearm. Volstagg took a brief moment to take in Thor's current position and turned questioningly to Hogun who merely shrugged indifferently in response. Volstagg shrugged himself then chuckled at Loki's bedraggled shape. Sif entered soon after and took a harder stare at the apparent couple before grimacing in distaste and finally joining the group at the little table.

"Hey, Enzo" Volstagg started,noticing his untouched plate. "You gonna eat those?"

Loki didn't even lift his head as he sighed and slid the plate to his eager friend.

"Did you get Clint all figured out," Hogun asked conversationally.

_"Obviously,"_ Came Loki's muffled reply.

Hogun just chuckled as the waitress brought the rest of the group coffee.

"Rough nite?" Sif asked far too snidely.

To which Loki awarded her his middle finger in answer. Thor couldn't help but smile at his handiwork.

"What time do we have to be out?" Thor asked Hogun as he sipped his own cup.

"Check out's 11:00," Hogun replied smoothly.

_"Oh shit,"_ Loki exclaimed, his head suddenly popping up to regard the large blond. _"Your job."_

"Relax," Thor soothed " I called them from the restaurant's land line while you where fixing the mazda. Told them I was stuck out of town with car troubles."

"I hate it when that happens,"Volstagg replied, causing the group to erupt into laughter. All but Loki who merely let his head flop back down onto his arm now that the crisis was diverted.

"Thor, you are the man," Hogun announced holding up his hand palm out towards the large blond. "I must get a high five from you."

Thor complied,but eyed the shorter man questioningly. "What ever for?"

"Anyone who can render Enzo here this speechless is definitely a force to be reckoned with." Hogun supplied, which even got Sif laughing. "The guy never shuts up."

_"Man, fuck you guys,_" Loki announced getting unsteadily to his feet. "_I'm going back to bed."_

They all shared a good laugh at his antics as he slipped out the door to return to their room. Thor watched him go a bit wistfully, especially now that the chair next to him was empty. But he soon fell into easy conversation with the rest of the group.

Afterwards he decided to take the Charger for one more spin up the twisty road to the lake overlook. He had the road to himself this morning, everyone else was either already at work or heading back home. He leaned against the massive car's hood and reflected on the previous evening when he had come up here with Loki. A wide smile painting his lips at the fond memory, still so fresh it even made his groin twitch slightly as he recalled the experience.

With a deep breath he sucked in the still crisp air. The leaves where already beginning to change up here. Winter came fast in these parts and wouldn't be far behind. It was certainly different from Miami, but it was nice. He was tired of one season all the time. Change was good. Maybe some snow would be nice.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story. And thank you for all the encouraging reviews. They are truly appreciated and helps drive me to create more. As always, enjoy!**

**CC22**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Loki returned to their house late that evening. Loki didn't work again until the following day, so they were looking forward to enjoying the evening together relaxing on the couch. This also meant that Thor would have to address the issue at hand with their other roommate. Thor nervously awaited for Steve to return home from work and rehearsed carefully in his head exactly what he wanted to say.

Steve rolled in just as Loki emerged from taking a shower, the leaner man heading straight to the fridge clad in only loose jogging pants as he poured him and Thor a beer.

"You assholes," Steve greeted with a humorous smile as he walked in and set his keys down on the counter. "Taking off at a moments notice and not telling me."

Loki just shrugged and handed Steve the beer meant for Thor, immediately retrieving another glass so he could repeat the action of pouring his partner a brew.

"I expect it out of this guy," Steve continued, thumbing at Loki while he moved to go join Thor now seated on the couch. "But you. "

Thor just stared at him, completely derailed from his train of thought.

"So spill it," Steve urged, sipping his beer. "What was so exciting that you two couldn't include your best friend?"

Loki choked as he was just taking a sip of beer and immediately turned away to wipe the foam off his face as he erupted into laughter.

"Uh, Steve," Thor began a bit unsure where to start. "There's something I have to tell you."

Steve just eyed him expectantly, ignoring the others antics from behind them at the counter.

"Loki and I," Thor hesitated and sighed, he needed to just get it out already. "Loki and I are sleeping together."

"Yeah, I know all that," Steve responded flippantly, earning a wide eyed stare from the larger blond. "But where'd you guys disappear to?"

"Wait," Thor pressed, brow furrowing questioningly. "You knew?"

Steve shrugged and took a long sip of his beer.

"How?"

"It's an old house," Steve replied simply.

Loki chuckled harder as he stepped forward to deliver Thor his drink over the back of the couch. He then held out the hand expectantly, eyebrow raised in waiting.

Thor cursed and dug out his wallet from his back pocket, retrieving a $5 bill and placing it into the open hand. He then had to laugh as Loki came around to sit between them on the couch. All this time he'd been worried and sneaking around, and for naught. He looped an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him back to lean against his chest,Loki holding his own beer up high to avoid spilling it under Thor's aggressive cuddling.

Thor felt a tremendous weight once gain lifted. He was now free to show his affections openly to his beloved, at least around this town. That left the final barrier of confessing his sexuality to his family. Something he certainly didn't relish the thought of. He decided he'd give himself some time to just relax and enjoy the new found freedom here before confronting the war at home.

"So, I'm waiting," Steve asked again. "Where is it you guys took off to?"

"I honestly have no idea," Thor chuckled in response. Leaving Loki to explain the details of their weekend getaway. Well, some of the details anyway.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Life returned to some sibilance of normal afterwards. The only difference really was that Thor and Loki now openly shared a room and exchanged tender kisses whenever their paths seemed to cross in the small bungalow. Steve would smile at them almost proudly, as though he secretly had some hand in getting the two together. And perhaps he did, but he wouldn't ever confess to it.

Thor would visit Loki often in the diner, enjoying the visits with Jane and Darcy as well. Also pleased that he hadn't yet spotted Tony back in the diner since returning from their trip. Maybe the guy finally took the hint. Or perhaps he just knew Loki was off the market. It was a rather small as the days got shorter and subsequently colder, Loki covered his bike for the winter ahead and began taking the bus to work. Thor picking him up after, despite the late hour. Stating he'd be awake anyway. Thor didn't mind the cold weather because it also meant that Loki stopped taking off on his days off and hung around to pursue other interests, although now that Thor knew where he went, he really didn't mind, but only opted to join him again a couple of times. Not wanting to hold him up as he drove much slower than Loki could ride.

The only place still unaware of his new status was his job, but that was all about to change one idle Wednesday afternoon. The 6:00 Zumba class was just queing up across from his office when he spotted a far too familiar set of dark locks now joining them. Loki dressed in a too thin tee shirt that did nothing to hide is muscular frame and loose shorts. Thor had to clear his throat and readjust himself at the image.

He had never seen his partner in the gym before and wondered curiously what he could be up to. Loki just turned on his most charming grin as he approached the large group of women. Obviously introducing himself and instantly winning them over with his English Lit major vocabulary. Guess that college education could be put to use after all. Thor was about to approach when the class let in and Loki shuffled into the glassed in room with the rest of the group. This was the gyms most popular class and was made up of mostly working housewives, needing to escape their husbands for the evening.

Thor watched for the next hour as his mischievous partner danced and moved along with the ladies. No surprise to Thor that he was quite light on his feet and very graceful. Thor had already admired his dexterity and moves on a much more intimate level. His smiles and laughter as infectious as ever as the women around him all mirrored his enthusiasm. Thor wondered again what game he was playing at as he pitied the women for falling so easily under his spell. Of course, he was one to talk.

Finally the class let out and Loki stood outside the room for sometime afterwards, still laughing and grinning that wide toothy wolf like grin with a large group of his female classmates. Suddenly he turned and pointed directly at Thor's office, the other women following the direction of his aim as Loki smiled slyly and waved at the large blond now in question. Thor waved back, still wondering what he was playing at.

Finally Loki bid farewell to his classmates and strolled directly over to Thor's office.

"How'd you get the night off,"Thor greeted conversationally.

"_Wouldn't you know it, oven mysteriously broke shortly after my shift started,"_ Loki filled in slyly.

"What are the chances?" Thor replied flatly, knowing there was no mystery behind it. Especially when it came to his quite mechanically inclined partner.

"_I know, such a pity "_ Loki continued grinning broadly. _"There wasn't a thing we could do except shut the whole place down until the repair man could come out to look at it in the morning. Oh well, I'll see you at home."_

He suddenly leaned down to place a brusque kiss directly on the surprised blond's lips. Thor glance around quickly as Loki retreated, thanking the Gods that be that the weight lifters behind his office where otherwise distracted and likely hadn't seen the exchange. Lucky...yeah right. The little devil. He then noticed the large group of women still hovering outside the classroom now smiling at him knowingly and stifling their laughter. He passed them a nervous wave and they,much to his surprise they started approaching his office.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	23. Chapter 23

**CC23**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You are positively incouragable," Thor growled at the lanky man laying face down on their bed.

"_How's your schedule these days,Thor?"_ Loki quipped back knowingly.

"Booked," Thor chuckled, eying the stretched out form before him hungrily. "Who knew housewives preferred their personal trainers to be gay?"

Loki raised his hand in answer briefly before letting it flop back down beside the bed.

"Well, thank you," Thor admitted, seating next to Loki and shoving him roughly to get him to move over.

Loki groaned loudly in protest causing Thor to regard him with some curiously.

"What's wrong," He asked suddenly concerned. "Did you pull something?"

"_No,"_ Loki replied strainingly. _"I think I pulled everything."_

Thor laughed knowingly and stood up to go retrieve his bag. Fetching a bottle of warming oil from it, he returned to straddle the leaner man, his knees on either side of his trim hips.

"Come on,"He urged gently as he filled his hands with the clear liquid and rubbed his palms together to warm it. "take your shirt off."

Loki complied with a groan, letting it flop to the floor afterwards. Thor immediately leaned forward and placed his hands to either side of his beloved long graceful neck, eliciting a pleased moan from the man below him. Slowly he set to work, kneading and massaging his way along his desired's smooth shoulders, working gradually down his pleasantly taught biceps. Pausing to place gentle kisses on the back of each of his beloveds hands.

His fingers and palms continuing their progress, softening the muscles as they inched along the soft curve of his spine. His massive thumbs pressed upwards pleasantly as his hands drifted downward, pausing at the waist of his shorts to press his thumbs firmly into soft circles along the two perfectly pale dimples just above his tailbone. Loki groaned openly at the pleasure of his warm touch, feeling his body being manipulated into jello beneath Thor's expert touch.

Thor grabbed the waistband of his shorts and slowly slid them off, knowing he would receive no protest from the other man. However the pert, pale ass now laid bare before him caused him to pause and he leaned forward, unable to contain his admiration for his lover's beautiful form as he placed a tender kiss upon it. Loki chuckled wearily at his antics, before sighing in utmost pleasure at his relaxing body .

Thor applied more oil to his palms and continued his path down along Loki's trim hips, Taking extra care to massage each side of his perfectly buttock before running an oiled finger between the cheeks teasingly. Delighting in the surprised hiss it drew from his lover's lips.

Thor shifted his position so he could take each of his partner's long graceful legs into his hands one at a time. The heel of his hand pushing and kneading the calf muscles, gently urging the hard edged muscles to move and contort under his pressure. Slowly he began working his way back up the inside of his thighs. Moving carefully, prolonging his skilled ministrations under the encouragement brought by Loki's soft groans.

Gently he rolled Loki over onto his back, smiling smugly at the firm member that now flopped against his stomach, but refusing to give into touching it for the moment. His oils slicked hands instead went to work around Loki's sleek collarbone, moving in firm circles down along his well formed pecs. His eyes hungrily taking in the smooth flesh as his fingers manipulated the tissue beneath them.

Loki's eyes where shut, but his teeth bit at his lower lips. A familiar sign of the pleasure he was experiencing under Thor's expert touch. Thor worked his way down lower, tracing the well muscled lines along his sides, into the center crease of his abdomen. Then slowly, tenderly, circling his fine hip bones before finally taking his firm member into his oil warmed hand, eliciting as small gasp from his partner. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed those rosy soft lips, delighting in the way his beloved opened eagerly to allow his tongue to enter, grazing against his own in a passionate caress. Steadily he began stroking the length of his beloved's firm cock. His oil slicked hands making the movement easy and nearly devoid of friction.

Loki sighed into the kiss as his hips followed Thor's movements. The oil responding to the motion by heating up even more, causing Loki to gasp openly and thrust upwards into Thor's palm. Thor placed a steadying hand against his beloved's stomach as he once again distracted him in a hungry kiss. His hands retaining their ever steady rhythm, the gentle tuggs and pulls causing soft moans to sneak from Loki's throat.

Thor reveled in the way his partner's entire body trembled and he became suddenly quiet, as though holding his breath for the finale. Thor trapped his lover's mouth in his own as Loki came softly in his hands, wanting to taste the emotion and desire as his beloved released his seed under his gentle coaxing. His body immediately going limp afterwards as he panted into Thor's still hungry mouth.

Finally Thor leaned back and eyed him proudly. Loki always looked most beautiful when either sleeping or just after orgasm. Maybe Thor was just biased by the fact that those orgasms where wrought under his hands. Either way he didn't care and couldn't help but grin lovingly down at his desired.

"_Now where on Earth did you learn to do that,_" Loki asked breathlessly, his deep green orbs still dancing with emotion.

"You only asked what my major was," Thor teased, leaning forward to kiss him brusquely. "I minored in sports therapy."

"_Mmmmmmmm"_ Loki purred back wickedly, returning the tender kisses._"I'd say we'll get much more use out of that then buisiness management."_

Thor just chuckled at the open jibe, his tongue once again deepening the kiss as it slid in to taste the sweetness inside his lover's mouth.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone reading,following and especially those that have taken the time to leave a review. Thank you for your patience in waiting for the rest of this story. I have one more smutty chapter for you,just to wet your appetites a bit,then it'll get a little more plotty after this. I did have a story to tell after all. I'm almost finished with the final chapters and hope to get them posted soon all at once. Until then, I hope you enjoy.**

**Cc24**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor sighed as he finally hung up the phone with his mother, she was as long winded as ever. Repeatedly asking about Thor's well being, as well as the well being of his new partner. Then using that as an opening in the conversation to begin asking about all the details about said partner. He had already broken the news of the particulars his new relationship over Thanksgiving with his parents and while his mom had taken it well, his father took it just as he had expected. By denying it was even possible, berating Thor for being so childish and that he should have outgrown such immature phases long ago. Despite Thor's vehement disagreement that it wasn't just a phase and most certainly not immature.

Thor grinned a bit mischievously as he glanced at the closed garage door and listened to the steady beat of music coming from you called it, immature certainly wasn't what first came to mind. Steve had gone out for the holiday to visit with a friend friend, but had forewarned Thor well in advance about their leaner roommates seasonal habit of going out to get plastered about this time every year. Thor couldn't really blame him, but had already planned to accompany him when he did. He couldn't even dream of letting his beloved face the night alone. Much to his surprise, however,his beloved merely came home that afternoon with a case of some import beer, some new parts for his motorcycle and had promptly disappeared into the garage.

Still grinning Thor opened the garage and stood in the doorway for a bit as he watched his desired across the way. Loki stood to one side of where his bike was parked up against the far wall, beer in one hand, wrench in the other, but no actual wrenching currently going on. Instead he was stepping side to side and wiggling both head and hips with surprising accuracy along with the music. Especially surprising if the half empty case of beer was any indication as to how much he'd ingested already.

Loki felt his presence behind him and merely spun around on one leg in cue to the music and sang the chorus at his Love, causing the large blond to erupt into laughter at his antics and swiftly move to close the distance between them. Smoothly he slid his hands around the still gyrating hips and moved in close, now moving his own body loosely to mirror the steady rhythm set by his partner. Loki stepped in effortlessly, their legs now intertwined as their hips swayed and dipped together fluidly. Thor's massive hand dropping low on his waist as his beloved gave over the lead to the larger man and wrapped his long graceful arms about his neck.

The song ended and the music changed abruptly to a much slower song.

"You have the most convoluted taste in music," Thor remarked laughing as they changed smoothly to a much slower side to side rhythm, their hips and stomachs now pressed closely as he traced small waves into the soft fabric at Loki's sides.

"_I prefer to call it musical ADD,"_ Loki replied smoothly as he gazed into his Lover's azure eyes.

"I wanted to thank you, Loki," Thor began suddenly more serious.

"_Whatever for,"_ He inquired turning his head to take another swig of the beer still in his hand.

"Steve told me you usually go out on a drinking binge," Thor explained softly. "You know I was prepared to go along with you?"

"_Why would I go out when everything I need is right here,_" Loki purred gently.

His sentiment caught the larger blond completely off guard and he could only smile widely in response.

"I like you when you're drunk," Thor stated finally "You're much easier to talk to."

"_You make it sound as though I'm horribly difficult the rest of the time,"_ Loki chided, though there was no bite in his words as he grinned easily. _"How do you ever suffer me when I'm sober?"_

"It is because you are difficult that I like you," Thor replied easily. "Though this is nice as well. You let all the pride and snark drop and I feel as though can ask you anything in the world."

"_Can you now?"_ Loki tilted his head slightly mischievously. _"Only when I'm drunk?"_

"That or completely wrung out from sex," Thor returned grinding his groin into his beloved's wickedly,demonstrating the bulge he was already sporting from such close contact with his desired. "Then you'll spill all your secrets to me."

Loki couldn't help but to chuckle openly at the remark. _"Well,"_ He began, closing the distance between them until there lips where barely grazing as he purred seductively._ "That's because whenever you're done with me, you've certainly earned any secrets I have to spill."_

Thor led with his tongue and Loki opened easily for him, welcoming his desired's taste mixing with the strong ale he'd been drinking. The larger blond's hands immediately slipped down to his buttock, lifting the leaner man easily and seating him sideways on the soft vinyl of his Ducati's pushed deeper into the kiss, chasing his partner backwards until his shoulders collided with the close wall, his massive hands already working at the button on his always too tight jeans.

The zipper slid easily and Thor wasted no time diving one massive hand into the denim, palming the stiffining flesh within in the way his desired rocked his hips into his palm with equal lust and need. Pausing he stepped back and freed Loki's hands of their burdens setting them on the floor at one side as he shed his own shirt, then followed with his own pants. His suitor just watching him through half lidded hungry eyes as he bore his skin before him. He knew Loki wouldn't bother removing his own garments, where was the fun in that? Stepping forward, the large blond ripped the leaner man's shirt up and off roughly , Loki's mouth immediately attacking the bronze chest before him. Nipping and suckling at his tender nipples,elating in the aroused growl he earned from the blond for his actions. Thor grabbed his waist band and jerked his pants and underwear down in one swift move, causing him to stop his suckling kisses and grab quickly onto the bike for purchase, lest he be pulled off the seat along with his clothes.

"What secrets will you spill for me tonight, my Love," Thor thrummed his voice low and full of bass as he more carefully removed his desireds shoes to allow his clothes to slip the rest of the way off.

"_Depends on how well you use me,_" Loki replied back daringly.

Thor replied with a far too sly smirk as he stepped forward and took his beloved's member between his lips, sucking silkily on the familiar taste and reveling as he heard his pleased moans and felt his lithe fingers tangling through his own blond locks. Slowly, teasingly he moved up and down, pausing to slide his tongue along the base of his shaft and gaze back up at his beloved.

Loki looked down to eye the other man suspiciously as he was doing something with his hands just out of sight below his legs. Thor just passed him a wicked wink as he lifted the leaner man's legs, instantly distracting him from any further inquiry as his hot tongue suddenly encircled the tender flesh around his rectum. Glancing and tickling with it's moist heat before darting suddenly inside, earning a surprised groan from his desired's lips. Thor continued licking and teasing at his entrance, delighting in the way his beloved groaned and squirmed. Slowly he lifted a well lubed finger and replaced his tongue with the digit in one swift move, feeling the muscles in side instantly clench around him.

Thor allowed his finger to rest in the firm heat inside as he kissed along the soft flesh of his Lover's inner thigh, licking up the base of his scrotum and all the way back up the shaft. Blowing his warm breath across the erect tip and chuckling at Loki's eagerness as his member pulsed at the sensation. Fluidly he engulfed his partner's organ back into his mouth, sucking up and down in earnest and once again gleaning the soft moans he so longed to hear.

Slowly the muscles loosened inside as well and Thor took a couple experimental strokes to make sure his beloved was truly relaxed before curling his digit inside him and as he sucked down firmly on his cock, slowly grazed the finger along the inside wall until..

"_GAH!"_ Loki's eyes shot open as the sound escaped from his lips and he jerked upright grabbing the blond's head reactively as the intense electric wave of pleasure surged through him. Panting openly he stared in disbelief at his partner who was meeting his gaze with a far too proud grin.

"_Somebody learned a new trick,"_ He managed finally, licking his lips a bit nervously at the implication.

"I may have been studying," Thor teased back wickedly, once again grazing his finger along the bundle of nerves and earning another surprised cry from his desired's far too plush lips as his head fell back against the wall and his hips bucked beautifully under Thor's ministrations.

He wasted no time exploiting his new found trick, taking Loki's cock deep into his mouth and matching his strokes with the ones his finger was now administering along the inside wall of his beloved's tight warm body. Reveling in the way his hips thrust of their own accord, pushing his member deeper into his mouth each time the sensitive bundle of nerves was grazed. His desired's entire body now shaking uncontrollably under the intense onslaught of pleasure as he keened and whined openly.

Thor had in fact done his homework very well and knew the pleasure would be too intense to allow his partner to climax, an overload of sensation is what they called it and it was exactly what Thor wanted. His usually so smug partner,writhing in unbidden exstasy at his hand. His opening spreading easily for him to soon allow for two then three digits as his lips continued to suckle and pull against his now purpling member. Greedily he tasted the salty precum as it dribbled along his tongue and felt the pressure continue to build along his lips, thinking how frustrating it must be to be so close,yet your body not allowing for the grand release, instead wracking you over and over with a hundred mini orgasms. He was just digesting this wonderful thought when he felt a pair of hands grasping him firmly by the hair.

"_Stop...stop," _Loki pleaded between pants. _"Thor..I..I can't...stop."_

Thor released his still throbbing cock from his mouth and rose over his beloved, taking in his truly disheveled state. His smooth pale skin glistening in sweat as his chest heaved, trying desperately to restore oxygen to his depraved system.

Thor just chuckled evilly as he pulled Loki's legs up and positioned his already lubed member at his opening. Loki wondering absently how he had missed him preparing himself. He could only wonder for a second though as that wonderfully wide member was slowly pushed inside of him,stretching him even wider and filling him with it's sweet welcome girth.

Loki exhaled slowly as he focused on relaxing, allowing his Love to penetrate with his entire length and quivering slightly as the tip brushed past the still over aroused nerves inside. Thor steeled himself, and slowly leaned forward,eyes gazing down on his desired's flushed face as he waited for the signal to move.

Gently he leaned forward and kissed along his lover's chin and down his neck, suckling the salty sweat there. Loki moaned slightly and shifted his hips as he exposed more of his throat, welcoming his suitor's hot mouth along his flesh. That was the signal Thor had been waiting for, carefully he slid his member out and back in immediately, feeling his Love's hips dip and rise to meet his thrusts as he relaxed into the sensation.

But Thor was not in the mood for gentle love making tonight, he had a new trick to play at and he had not yet played the game to it's completion. Growling he reached behind the leaner man and lifted him by his buttocks, being careful not to disengage from him as he picked him up and carried him over to the much more stable wall. Loki wrapped his arms and legs about the larger man instinctively as he was maneuvered about, engaging the blond in a needy, messy kiss to urge him on.

Thor slammed his desired against the wall forcefully, elighting in the small huff that escaped from his lips as his back met the cool wall behind him. Grin now returning to his lips,he tilted his partner's hips forward, so as to have the best possible angle and thrust forcefully inside him. His tip colliding firmly and grinding over the still hypersensitive nerve cluster as he did. Loki gasped openly, once again throwing his head back as Thor repeated the action over and over. Grunting in his exertions as he plowed his cock into his beloved's hot body, his eyes cast down to admire his own actions as well as the way Loki's still swollen cock jerked and pulsed of it's own accord each time the magic spot of pure delight was pushed against.

Loki was soon panting and whining audibly as he gripped Thor's well formed shoulders for some support under his Love's brutally magnificent attack. And still Thor dug deeper, bending his knees to get a more forward angle on his strokes and ramming against the now memorized spot with all his might.

"_Ah..ah,"_ Loki panted openly,begging for breath and respite under the continued barrage to his senses. _"Thor..I...I.."_

"Do you wish me to stop," Thor teased wickedly, striking the nerve cluster extra hard on his next upstroke and grinning wickedly as his lover cried out against him, his head falling forward to rest against Thor's massive shoulder, as if he no longer possessed the energy to hold it up himself.

"_No..no.."_ Loki's voice cracked hoarsely.

Thor laughed knowingly and increased the his speed, pounding with wicked succession into his beloved and listening to him whine and moan against him. Finally Loki leaned further forward, burying his forehead into his partner's shoulders. A low growl changing into a triumphant roar escaping through clenched teeth as he released his seed against their stomachs. He seemed to spill forever, gripping his Love tightly as his entire body was wracked with the force of the orgasm. His muscles clenched and spasmed around Thor's member and he gave two more deep thrusts before joining him in his climax, pressing him firmly into the wall as he voiced his own release into the echoey garage.

They held their position for some time after, both fighting to regain their breath before Thor reluctantly pulled out of his beloved. Loki carefully unwrapped his legs and stepped to the floor on far too wobbly legs. Thor laughed as he steadied his Love and helped guide him to sit on the cool cement floor.

"I take it you approve of my new trick," Thor laughed as he walked over on unsteady legs himself to retrieve his own pants before tossing his Love his own.

"_Just remember,"_ Loki said breathily, his head still felling far too light as he awkwardly wriggled into his jeans, allowing his exhausted arms to flop limply to his sides afterwards._ "With great power...comes great responsibility."_

Thor chuckled openly at the jibe and nealt down beside his beloved. He had never seen Loki this wrung out despite any of his previous efforts and he felt proudly triumphant at his own sexual prowness over the usually so collected man.

"Come on," He reached his hands below Loki's knees and around his back and hefted him into his arms. He half expected a protest from his beloved at being carried in such a manner, but Loki just rested his tired head into his neck and allowed himself to be tenderly whisked away to their far more comfortable room. Yes, Thor thought to himself, drunk and sexually exhausted Loki was an absolute delight to be around.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cc**_**25**

**This was originally part of the last chapter, but I needed to split it due to length. as always,please review.  
**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_So what secrets do you wish for me to spill tonight,"_ Loki asked quietly, his head resting on Thor's shoulder as his hand laid limply on his Love's ample chest. _"Or was all that just for your own wicked amusement?"_

"Wicked," Thor admonished, acting taken aback by the accusation. "Loki, you hurt my feelings."

"_Mmmm,_" Loki hummed in response, not buying his theatrics for a second. _"So you won't mind if I go to sleep then?"_

"You know, now that you mention it," Thor teased, awarding his Lover a gentle squeeze. "I did have one question. Steve says he knew you from college and yet I was his roommate in college and never saw you. But you two are obviously close friends.."

"_Was there an actual question there,"_ Loki chided gently with a slight grin.

"You know what I'm asking," Thor retorted. "So spill it."

Loki sighed audibly before beginning _"Steve required an English Lit course for his credits,but sucked terribly at the fine art. I offered my tutelage and soon found that he was not so terrible at sucking other things."_

"You didn't," Thor was honestly taken aback by the admission, he had never guessed. "Steve's gay?"

"_Boy, for a gay guy yourself, "_ Loki chuckled openly at his Love's naivety _"You sure lack the skill at spotting other gays."_

"I spotted you," Thor retorted easily, kissing his beloved's forehead gently as he did. "So now I don't need to worry about spotting any others."

"_A blind man could spot the fact that I'm gay,Thor,"_ Loki returned gently.

"But Steve," He continued to question. "I just don't see it."

"_Mmmm hmmm, where's he at tonight?"_ Loki asked already knowing the answer.

"A friends house," Thor answered still not quite connecting the dots. "I think he said his name was...ohhhhhhh."

"_While I doubt that was his name,"_ Loki returned slyly. _"I'll bet it crossed his lips a time or two."_

Thor just smiled at the comment,but wanted Loki to continue his story. "So you two dated in college."

"_Sure,"_ Loki said flippantly. _"For exactly 3 hours,45 minutes and 7 seconds. The amount of time it took for Steve to figure out that it would never work out between us and he'd be committing social suicide if he continued."_

"Ouch," Thor couldn't imagine anyone just tossing Loki aside and hugged him tighter. "Well, his loss and there's obviously no hard feelings."

"_No_," Loki agreed with a soft sigh at being embraced by his beloved. _"He was right, it would have never worked out. We are far too different. He did however take it upon himself to make sure nobody messed with me while I was there. As I have mentioned, being out is not always you likely did not see me because I spent as little time actually at college as possible."_

Thor smiled knowingly at Steve's often mother hen qualities and could just imagine his larger than average form sticking up for he lanky young man Loki must have been in college.

"_Does that satisfy your question, darling,"_ Loki's closed eyes suddenly flew open and he cursed his loose lips at allowing such sentiment to spew forth.

"Darling,huh," Thor had definitely caught it and it was music to his ears as he pulled his beloved tighter against him. Well, there was no putting that proverbial cat back in the bag."I like it. Did you ever call any of your other partners such pet names?"

"_Only you, Thor,"_ Loki admitted honestly with a soft sigh. _"None of my other 'partners' as you so blatantly put it, have ever been able to take me apart completely as only you do. "_

"Only me?" Thor was beaming in triumph but still wanted to hear the admission again.

Loki raised his head to meet the azure gaze,_"Only you,Thor,_" he said firmly before softly pressing their lips together in a chaste but tender kiss. _"You tear me apart completely and I welcome it."_

"Oh Loki,I only tear you apart, so I can make you whole again," Thor returned warmly hugging his beloved ever closer as he spoke. Exchanging such sentiments was a rare occasion and he wanted to bask in every moment of heart swelling with such love for the other now held in his arms.

"_And that is why I welcome it,darling."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, time to get on with the plot. As they say in JP 'Hold On to your butts'!**

**CC26**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki stared at the tv mounted over the bar in stunned silence. His mouth suddenly dry and a mysterious chill rushing over him,causing him to shiver. Everyone around him, even the usually too loud punk fair that played over the diner's speakers seemed hollow and far away. The television was on mute,but he didn't need to hear what they where saying, the images spoke for themselves.

"Lok'," Darcy snapped her fingers in front of the dazed man's face, causing him to suddenly blink and turn to regard her. His face blank and seemingly paler than usual. "Yo Lok', you okay?"

"_I'm sorry_," his voice was quiet and as distant as his eyes. "_I've got to go." _

"What? Go where?" Darcy called after him,but he had already dashed out the door, running down the street to catch the first bus he could.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor glanced down at the caller ID lighting up on his ringing phone with a wide grin. Loki knew he was at work today. He was likely bored and calling just to say raucous and lewd things to him over the phone in an attempt to get a rise out of the large blond. And he likely would have, had Thor been naive enough to answer the phone. Thor chuckled at the thought of his lover's antics and hit the 'Reject Call' button on his phone.

"Nice try, Loki" He quickly texted. Grinning smugly at his own prowess as he hit the send button.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed again with the reply from his beloved. "_I'm sorry_."

Thor chuckled again, yeah right, he was only sorry because he'd been caught in his tricks. He'd definitely have to make him rethink such jests tonight. A wide grin pulled at Thor's lips at the thought.

0**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor was just getting off work when his phone rang again.

"Lokiii," Thor chided out loud as he stepped into his office and dug out his phone. To his surprise though, it wasn't Loki's name on the Caller ID this time. "Steve?" He greeted, his face falling a bit at the curiosity at what would warrant a call from his roommate. "What's up?"

"Thor, turn on the news,"Steve ordered from the other end grimly.

"What?"Thor's brain raced with numerous reasons as to why his friend would make such a vague request. One such reason that he couldn't help thinking about was the well being of his beloved. "Why? Is it Loki?"

"Just do it," Steve urged, but Thor was already flipping on the nearest television to the local news.

The images at first confused him as to why Steve felt he needed to see this. A prison bus moving maximum security criminals had apparently rolled over while swerving to avoid a speeding car. It now lay on it's side completely blocking both lanes of some back woods highway that wasn't going to affect Thor's commute home in the slightest. Then the news showed the faces and names of two prisoners that had escaped during the crash. He didn't recognize the first, but the second's name was undeniable. It was Loki's father. Had to be. Even without the name posted below it, the fine high cheekbones and bright green eyes where undeniable.

"Shit," Thor stated now watching the screen in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah,shit," Steve continued and now Thor noted he sounded out of breath as if he'd been running just prior to making the phone call. "Tell me Loki's there."

"Well no,"Thor returned a little confused at the question. "He had work today."

"Well, he's not there," Steve explained grimly. "Darcy called me to tell me he took off. Didn't say anything, just that he had to go."

"Go where?" Thor inquired openly, his mind racing wildly. Loki had to have seen the news, there'd be no other reason for him to just leave work like that.

"I don't know,"Steve was continuing. "Look, I stopped by the house already. His bike's there, but there's no sign that he even stopped by. I'm headed to the Pint now to see if he's there. I've tried calling him like a dozen times, it just goes straight to voicemail. He must have it off. But if you have any ideas..."

"SHIT" Thor suddenly cursed remembering his earlier interruption. "He tried calling me earlier, I thought he was just playing around."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know," Thor growled to himself as he hid his face in his hands, cursing his own stupidity. Loki never called anyone,NEVER. He had once remarked how he despised talking on the phone. His exact words where that there where 8 ways to contact him on his phone that didn't involve him actually having to speak to anyone. Thor could only come up with 5, but Loki wouldn't spill the secret of the other 3 despite Thor's best efforts at convincing him. "I didn't answer it. I thought he was playing around."

Thor didn't bother filling him in on the text. Now just thinking about it made his heart clench and his gut lurch. He thought his partner had been replying to Thor's text, but now it seemed a much more somber meaning to those two words.

"Crap," Steve cursed on the other end. "You don't think he'd just take off. I mean, he wouldn't just take off...would he?" Steve sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than actually ask. But unfortunately Thor didn't have an encouraging answer for him.

"I don't know," Thor said quietly, more out of automatic response than anything. He was looking down at his phone, studying Loki's text, trying to glean some clue from just those two words. Slowly his eyes drifted down to the time. Two hours ago, how far could he have gone in two hours? And how would he get there, he didn't have a car. Thor's mind suddenly latched onto the answer. "Steve," He barked already grabbing his keys and rushing out to his Charger. "Have you checked the bus station?"

"No," Steve panted, Thor could hear the sound of muffled bar music playing in the background. "But he's not here either. Do you really think..."

"I don't know, but I'm heading there now."

Thor tore out of the gym parking lot towards the local bus station his hands gripping the steering wheel tight as he grit his teeth in frustration. Why did this have to happen now? They had been doing so well, Thor had been extra doting and they had just made it through Christmas without a hitch. No late night drinking binges, no apparent signs of depression. For their part, Thor and Steve had forgone any talks of Christmas shopping, or hanging of decorations. Even Steve remarked, when Loki wasn't around of course, how well it had been going.

But would Loki really just up and leave town with only the clothes on his back and not even taking his beloved Ducati. Fandral had admitted to only knowing Loki for a few years and he hadn't been living with Steve much longer than that. So where did he live before? What did he do there? Was he proned to just up and leaving, uprooting his life at a moments notice to start over elsewhere? Thor had to mull over that thought for a long while, but the panic he now felt in his heart was all the answer he needed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve ran to grab the ringing phone off the counter. He had returned home after checking every bar within city limits, and some not so much within city limits, and was still coming up empty handed. He had hoped that perhaps Loki would actually be back home when he got there, but finding the house still empty, his concern for his friend only grew.

"Did you find him?" Steve asked, his voice not hiding the unease he now felt.

"No," Thor replied grimly, "but the guy at the ticket counter recognized him from the picture on my phone. He hopped a bus to Virginia a few hours ago."

"Thank God the guy leaves such an impression on people," Steve replied, trying to chuckle but not able to get out more than a weak half huff.

"Yeah," Thor responded thinking of his beloved's wide charming smile and tall gaunt frame. Yes, he was quite memorable.

"But why Virginia?"Steve asked suddenly confused. "It'll be snowing terribly up there. Loki hates the cold and snow."

"It was the only bus leaving out today,"Thor replied flatly. "Look, I'm headed there now. I'm hoping he's just as memorable to the locals there as well."

"Keep me posted," Steve asked, his own concern only slightly sated.

"I will."

Thor hung up his phone and once again gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles whitened. He couldn't imagine Loki climbing off the bus into the cold and snow, the obvious grimace of distaste painted clearly on his face. Where would he go? What would he do when he arrived? Thor cursed himself and slapped the steering wheel in disgust. If only he had answered his phone.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	27. Chapter 27

**CC27**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Despite his best efforts at breaking every speed limit between there and Fairfax, Virginia, the bus's final destination, he still ended up missing it by about an hour. Still, an hour behind wasn't that far behind, he was definitely gaining ground. When he arrived however it was already dark, the frigid bus station mostly deserted except for the ticket seller and a few custodians. It was enough,one such custodian was able to recognize Loki's picture, informing Thor that he had informed the man in the photo about the location of the nearest all night diner. Thor thanked him profusely and rushed off, finally feeling a spark of hope starting in his chest.

The diner was almost a mile down the road from the station and Thor was heartsick over the thought of his beloved trudging all that way through the thick snow that blanketed the area. He pulled into the parking lot and spotted his beloved almost immediately through the large picture windows. It wasn't difficult, he was one of only three patrons currently in the 50's era style diner. Thor would have openly cheered could he have found his voice over the clenching in his own throat. He was both ecstatic and distraught all at the same time. There was his desired right in front of him and soon they would be reunited, but it the other man's demeanor that struck him so hard.

Loki sat alone at a wide booth, just staring at the cup of coffee in front of him. His entire demeanor reflected the stress on his face and caused Thor to pause as he got out of his car. Loki didn't look like his usual self confident, surly self, he looked more like a small,lost child. Tossed out into the big bad world and now alone and afraid. It was all Thor could do to keep from running in and embracing him in his well built arms. He had no idea how Loki would react to being tracked down like this. He had to plan his next move carefully in order to best defuse the situation.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Whoo, it's a cold one out there!"

Loki jumped with a start and stared in wide eyed surprise at the familiar blond who had suddenly seated himself across the booth from him.

"So, Fairfax Virginia,huh" Thor continued, rubbing his hands together and grinning far too widely at the leaner man. "Awesome! I've never been here before. Have you?"

"_N... no,"_ Loki stuttered, his brow now furrowing as his mind raced to grasp how his love was now seated directly across from him and not back home where he had left several hours prior.

"Cool," Thor continued easily, still acting as though this was all completely normal. "So what are we going to do here?"

Loki stared at the expectant face for a moment before his eyes dropped back to the coffee before him and he slid a tiny piece of paper across the table towards the large blond. _"Hop the next connecting bus to New Hampshire._" he answered quietly.

"Brrrrrrr," Thor exclaimed openly eying the bus ticket on the table only briefly, he didn't dare take his eyes off his partner for one second. "It's going to be twice as cold there. Maybe we should go by Walmart and get some coats first,huh?"

"_Look Thor,"_ Loki began firmly, still not meeting the other man's gaze. _"You obviously know why I'm doing this.."_

"I have a pretty good idea it has something to do with your old man busting out of jail," Thor filled in smoothly. "You actually think he'll come looking for you?"

"_I don't think anything," _Loki replied flatly, now sounding agitated at the others presence. He didn't want Thor to have to uproot his life as well, this was just silly.

"Well, they already caught the other guy,"Thor informed him, and when Loki glanced up briefly he saw the same stupid wide grin still painting his features. "It was all over the radio. It shouldn't take long to track him down as well. Until then, looks like we'll be celebrating New Years in New Hampshire."

"_Thor, you don't have to do this," _Loki argued grimly, his voice still quiet but still tinged with impatience. _"I'm okay."_

Thor was on his feet instantly at the comment, unable to hold back any longer, and slid smoothly into the booth next to his beloved. Swiftly he snaked a hand behind the nape of his neck, Loki starting at the familiar contact and his troubled green gaze locking with Thor's sure blue ones as a thumb tenderly grazed across his cheek..

"I know you're not," Thor said softly.

He pulled the leaner man forward and Loki seemed to collapse into his embrace. Thor's massive arms holding him tight as he let his head fall upon his love's broad shoulders, burying his face and breathing in the large blond's comforting familiar scent. It was though his entire being had been waiting for those words and now that the where spoken,his entire facade fell away and welcomed Thor's loving embrace.

"Shhhhhh,"Thor cooed softly, placing a tender kiss upon his beloved's forehead. "I've got you. And I'm never letting you go."

They sat side by side quietly for awhile afterwards, Thor's arm around Loki's trim waist, holding him close. He had succeeded in reuniting with his Love and only wanted to have this familiar comfort of him wrapped in his arms for as long as time would allow. Finally it was Loki who broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"_New Hampshire's going to suck,_" He remarked, quirking his lips to the side thoughtfully.

Thor erupted into laughter and hugged him tighter.

"Yes it is," He replied, then turned to Loki suddenly thoughtful. "Hey, I've got a better idea. Let's go stay with my folks in Miami until all this blows over."

_"Your parents hate me,_" Loki protested,taken aback by the idea.

"Don't be rediculous,"Thor retorted undaunted,. "My parents don't even know you.."

_"Yes, well I'm sure I'll just win them over with my endearing wit and rougish charm,_"Loki replied sarcastically.

"It worked on me," Thor chuckled, pulling him once again tight against him, deciding the matter was settled. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"_Well, at least it'll be warmer,"_ Loki conceited thoughtfully with a resigned sigh.

"That it will," Thor replied fondly, already thinking of the warm beach and bright sunny days. A stark contrast to the dark snowing weather outside. "Hey, you know your phone's off?"

_"Yeah,"_ Loki replied back softly. _"I was saving the battery so I could call you when I finally got to...well, to wherever."_

"Oh yeah," Thor seemed to brighten a bit at the idea. "And what where you going to say?"

_"I was kind of hoping to have that figured out by the time I got there."_

"How about Thor I'm sorry for leaving without telling you? Or Thor I Love you?"

"_Perhaps,"_ Loki responded slyly. _"It certainly would not have been Thor please drive 800 miles and come pick me up it's freezing here."_

"I would have though." Thor replied delicately. Loki just smiled knowingly at the admission.  
"You're going to have to promise me one thing however"Thor continued suddenly thoughtful himself.

"_What's that,"_ Loki asked not sure what in the world Thor could be asking of him.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again," Thor said, suddenly solemn and retaining his tight grasp on the leaner man.

"_Well, technically you're here, so it's not like I was actually able to leave you anywhere," _Loki replied mischievously, then suddenly softened as he felt the massive hand holding him impossibly close reflecting the need held by his Love for him, and added quietly. "_But yes, I promise Thor."_

Thor squeezed him cheerily and once again his features were brightened by his wide infectious grin as he kissed him noisily on the temple.

""Great,"Thor announced getting to his feet. "Then let's get out of here."

They hit the road and immediately started heading south. Thor dutifully called Steve from the car and informed him that he had Loki with him and that they where going to head to his folks place in Miami for a little while and if he could please inform Darcy as well. Steve sighed with audible relief and stated he'd pass the word along.

Loki remained mostly quiet, gazing out the window thoughtfully. He had never had someone care so much about him as to even attempt such a feat as Thor had just done. To track him down hundreds of miles away just to be with him. And Thor would have stayed with him, all the way up to the frozen towns of New Hampshire and beyond had Loki so chosen. They would have both been cold and miserable, but Thor would have stayed. Loki felt a pang of guilt at ever leaving his Love behind. Thor was obviously the better half of this relationship.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have to take a moment and apologize in advance. I'm pretty sure I turned Frigga into the mom from the Transformers movies...go figure. But it worked,so I kept it. Enjoy**

**Cc28**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Loki decided to swap out driving and they arrived at Thor's parent's house late the following evening. Much to Thor's dismay, his father Odin opened the door merely harrumphing at their presence and immediately turning to retreat to his study without a word. His mom Frigga however greeted them both with warm hugs, Loki was taken aback by her open hospitality, and awkwardly returned the embrace. Thor's father however, had refused to leave the study to greet them properly, but they could easily hear his verbal defiance as he argued with his wife Frigga over the surprise visit.

"I am not having them making a mockery of this house with this vulgar little side show they're playing at," Odin's gruff voice roared.

Thor and Loki stood quietly just inside the front door awaiting the fall out to finish and their fate to be decided. Loki for his part seemed unfazed as he leaned back against the door, arms across his chest as he gazed at his feet grimly. He'd heard all this before over his lifetime and it rarely ended well. Thor however,stood by his side, his usual stout arm looped around his waste and glaring at the hallway in defiance. They couldn't see all the way to the study, but could easily picture the play by play without having to actually see it.

"Odin you're being unreasonable," Frigga argued back. "Your son has traveled hundreds of miles to visit with us and so what if he brought his new...friend with him. It's not like you're even giving him a chance before you pass judgement on him."

"I don't have to give anybody a chance," Odin retorted angrily. "Especially not Thor's little girlfriend."

"I'm not exactly sure that's the proper reference," Frigga responded suddenly thoughtful. "Maybe he just calls him his boyfriend as well."

"I don't care what he calls him,"Odin shot back."Our son is not gay. You can't even call that long haired fairy a boy. Let alone Thor's boyfriend. Looks more like a flat chested little girl to me. That 's why I know Thor's not one of these...these homosexuals."

Thor passed a worried glance at his beloved, suddenly sorry he was subjecting him to have to listen such a hateful rhetoric. Loki felt his gaze and awarded him a crooked little half smile, passing him a reassuring wink at the same time. Thor sighed,admiring his ability to let it all roll off his back and squeezed him tighter.

"Odin," Frigga shushed loudly. "He can hear you!"

"Good" Odin retorted even louder. "If he can hear me than maybe it'll shake some sense into him. We didn't raise our son to be gay!"

"But we did raise him to be happy," Frigga returned evenly.

It was the words that turned the battle and Thor admired her infinite wisdom. Odin 's voice quieted considerably and soon Frigga emerged to welcome the boys into her home as she quickly ushered them off to the kitchen for late night sandwiches and to catch up on all that was new with Thor. Also seeing it as her chance to get to know his new 'friend' better. Although, Loki, for his part remained uncharacteristically quiet through most of the exchange. Thor just attributed it to lack of sleep and it wasn't long before they where excusing themselves to go to bed.

Odin had finally conceited to allowing them both to stay, but they had to sleep in separate rooms. Loki just stood taking in the bland guest room with some trepidation. With a sigh he climbed into the cool sheets and,pulling his knees up towards his chest, curled up under the comforter. He felt so cold and alone without his Lover there to hold him. It was almost funny how quickly he had grown accustomed to the large blond's constant touch, that in it's absence he felt a bit lost. He had to honestly wonder if he could have ever made it in New Hampshire without calling and begging Thor to join him. He chuckled a bit at the thought, when the hell did he become codependent?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cc29**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki lay awake staring at the ceiling and gradually watching his room growing lighter with the oncoming day. Needless to say, he got very little sleep the night before and now just waited until he deemed it was no longer suspiciously too early to go and catch a shower. Shrugging into his same clothes afterwards with a grimace as he then headed to the kitchen where he heard Thor's and Frigga's voices.

"Oh good morning,dear," Frigga greeted warmly, getting the him down a cup for some coffee. "How did you sleep."

"_Wonderful_," Loki replied with his most charming smile.

Thor just smiled knowingly, he had become quite adept at spotting Loki's lies and this was definitely one of them. He had also showered and looked fresh for the day, but he had found little sleep the night before himself. His room seemed far too quiet without Loki's soft breathing beside him and he found himself clutching his pillow to his chest in a failing effort to fill his far too empty arms with something to hold. He also half listened the whole night through for the any sounds that may be signalling Loki having a change of heart despite his promise and disappearing off on his own again. After his father's less than hospitable welcome, he wouldn't really blame him.

_ "I need to go shopping today_,"Loki continued, looking down at his three day old teeshirt with a grimace. "_I need some clothes."_

"Yes," Frigga agreed as she sat beside Thor and was playing on her cell phone. "Well you certainly won't fit into anything of Thor's."

"We'll go out after breakfast," Thor assured his partner as he showed his mother how to perform some task on her phone.

"_New phone,"_ Loki asked, trying to makeidle conversation.

"Oh yes," Frigga beamed proudly "I'm finally entering the technology age. Thor got me this new Nokia for Christmas and." She suddenly paused,furrowing her brow sorrowfully as she regarded the lean man. "..oh I'm sorry dear."

_"Whatever for,"_ Loki inquired, not quite sure what she could be talking about.

"I didn't mean to mention Christmas," Frigga leaned in to whisper the next almost conspiratorially "On account of your family and all. Thor told me all about it. Bless your heart."

Loki rolled his eyes at her theatrics. _"I honestly don't see why it should affect your Christmas and a Nokia is a nice phone."_

"Despite it being Japanese," Thor teased, happy to change the subject before the mood became uncomfortable.

"_I'm pretty sure it's from Finland,"_ Loki corrected smoothly as he seated himself next to Thor, allowing his free hand to run up the large blond's back, out of sight by Frigga, and trace soft circles along his spine.

Thor smiled down at him, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss his beloved on account of not yet knowing how his mom would take to his open show of affection for another man. It was hard though. They had become so accustomed to openly kissing and touching back home, that to suddenly not be able to do it felt almost foreign in nature. Thor finally settled on resting a hand on his beloved's leg under the table, earning him a soft grin from Loki at the familiar touch,

"Okay, so I've got the Facebook on here and look,"Frigga was continuing, completely unaware of the exchange between the two Lovers. "This guy Phil wants to be my friend. But I don't know any Phils. Why do you suppose he wants to be my friend?"

"Does it say you have any friends in common?" Thor asked patiently.

"Well no."

"Then don't befriend him," Thor replied simply.

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings," Frigga continued, studying the picture on her phone of this Phil fellow. "Look, he looks like such a nice man. I think I'll accept his request. You'll never make new friends if you're not open to meeting new people."

"Mother,this isn't exactly meeting anybody," Thor retorted gently. "This is just accepting an invitation on Facebook to allow him to see the rest of your page and you to see his. He could be an axe murderer for all you know.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Thor," Frigga chided with a huff. "Honestly! Making such assumptions. I mean people don't even use axes for murder anymore. I don't even know where you'd get an axe these days."

_ "Home Depot_," Loki filled in smoothly, then shrugged as Thor shot him a look that clearly said 'WTF Dude?!'. "_So_,_Where is Thor's father this morning."_

"Oh don't worry about him,dear," Frigga insisted, "He's got his little club meeting this morning."

"_Oh yeah, what club?"_Loki almost added 'Gay Haters Anonymous',but had promised Thor he'd behave,so saved the jibe for another day.

"Oh, his gun club," Frigga replied absently "But don't worry, he's usually gone all day with those guys. I think they do more drinking than shooting if you ask me. Just an excuse to hang with the boys I suppose."

Loki swallowed a bit nervously at the thought. He was always uncomfortable around even the mention of guns. Had decided long ago it was psychosomatic and just regularly avoided the subject on a whole.

_ "And I couldn't help but notice,_" Loki continued after a bit. "_How did he lose his eye? I'm sure there's a story behind that."_

"Oh he lost that in the war," Frigga filled in waving her arm flippantly. "Don't get him started on it though, He'll never shut up."

Frigga obviously wasn't going to clue him in on any further details and was already changing the conversation,asking Thor how to perform some other task on her phone. So Loki shrugged and drank his coffee.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That'll be $550," The clerk behind the register informed Loki far too cheerily.

"Holy crap,man,"Thor chided from behind him where he was holding his own basket full of clothes waiting to be checked out. "What did you buy?"

Loki just shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out his bank card, handing it over without a moment's pause. Loki had a taste for name brand clothes,despite his bag being full of jeans,khaki shorts and teeshirts, they where name brand jeans,khaki shorts and teeshirts. One such outfit of knee length cargo style shorts and teeshirt with the words 'Salt Life' in pre aged screen printing across it,he wore out of the store. Thankful to finally have some fresh clothes to wear.

"That must have taken a chunk out of your savings," Thor remarked as they drove down the road heading back to his place.

"_Perhaps," _Loki conceited with another shrug.

"You should have let me help pay for it," Thor chided,resting a far too warm hand on Loki's thigh,finding the opening to the shorts and running it smoothly up along the bare flesh underneath. "I wouldn't have minded."

"_I'm not destitute, Thor,"_ Loki retorted, any bite in his words lost by the way he moved his thigh closer to Thor's reach, welcoming his touch.

"I know,"Thor returned, trying to focus on both driving and his beloved at the same time. "But I'd like to buy you things from time to time. If you'd only let me know what you need.."

"_Right now I need for you to turn here,"_ Loki stated flatly, motioning to a large church to his right.

"Into the church?" Thor asked quite confused as to why Loki would suddenly be needing to go to church since he had never attended over all the months Thor had been with him. Still Thor turned into the empty parking lot, perhaps he suddenly had the urge to pray. Who was Thor to deny him? "I think it's closed."

"_Of course it is,"_ Loki returned smoothly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. _"It's Thursday. Pull around the back."_

Thor did as directed, still confused as to their purpose here. The back was equally as deserted and well hidden from the street. As soon as he placed the car into park, Loki leapt into his lap, kissing him feverishly. Thor grasped the intended purpose immediately and returned the kiss eagerly, their tongues twining against each other greedily as they roughly pulled off each others shirts and discarded them into the now empty passenger seat. Loki sighed openly at the contact of his Love's sun kissed flesh. It radiated with heat, a stark contrast to the frigid air blowing on his now bare back from the Charger's air conditioner. Thor's hands slid up to entangle in his desired's soft locks and pressed him deeper into the kiss.

Loki's fingers reached between them and freed first Thor's already stiff member before releasing his own, grinding them together and moaning into his partner's attacking mouth as they slid together. Thor was abruptly reminded of their first time together on the couch back home and a slight grin tugged at his lips at the thought. Who knew it would have eventually led them here? Making out like a couple horny school kids in the back of a church parking lot.

His Lover quickly derailed his reverie as he pulled on the lever on the side of the seat, causing it to drop back suddenly. Their teeth rapping together as they fell back together,but still they refused to break contact. Thor chuckled a bit as his beloved's cleverness. Reaching down he slid his hands into the now loose waistband of his desired's shorts and grasped his cheeks firmly,one in each massive hand, and pulled him tight against him. Both groaning at the elated sensation of their groins pressing against each other.

His Love's hands where as adept as ever, gliding up and down both shafts, the intense pleasure causing them to rut openly into each other as he did. Thor continued his hold on his firm buttocks, using it as leverage to rock them back and forth, matching the speed to Loki's firm strokes. Still they kissed and sighed hungrily into each other's mouths. Feeling as though they'd been celibate way too long and were finally breaking the fast.

Thor came first, his hot seed spilling over Loki's still pumping hand and as he ground their groins together into his release, he pulled his beloved's orgasm out with it. Feeling his warm cum pooling against his sweat glistened stomach. Loki's head dropped onto his Lover's chest as he panted openly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest matching the speedy staccato of his partners that he now felt through his bowed head. Thor leaned down and kissed the top of his head. They had needed this, both of them. If only to reaffirm the bond between them. Any residual stress or anxiety seemed to seep out of them along with their ejaculations, leaving them far more relaxed and in higher spirits for the drive back home.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry, this chapter came out of nowhere and just grew on it's 's kinda a filler chapter, but fun. Oh and Fluff!Enjoy.**

**CC30**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor spent the afternoon showing Loki around Miami, swinging by the old gym where he used to train, cruising by all the best drinking establishments and generally enjoying each others company. When they had arrived it had still felt to Thor like there was a cloud hanging over them, now it seemed that cloud had been lifted and they both laughed easy now that they where once again basking in the sun, both literally and figuratively.

When they rolled into Thor's parents house, the sun was just setting, so they quickly rushed out back so they could climb the large dunes directly behind the beach side home and watch the red orb as it sank into the sea.

_ "Your parents have a nice house "_ Loki remarked as he sat beside Thor on the still warm beach, held hip to hip to his Love by one massive arm.

"Mmmm," Thor hummed in agreement as he gazed easily out across the deep blue waters. "They bought it shortly after my father sold his company." He suddenly became sullen and bowed his head thoughtfully. "I was supposed to take it over after college."

"_Well,"_ Loki responded smoothly. "_We both know that didn't happen."_

"No," Thor sighed and once again raised his eyes to the crashing waves. "He never said, but I am sure father was disappointed with my decision.."

_ "We all have to make our own choices,"_ Loki informed him, his own arm resting on his Love's well toned thigh,rubbing soft circles absently into the fabric. _"Just think, if you had never made those choices, then we would have likely never met. Some of the best mistakes come from bad decisions."_

"No, no we wouldn't have," He hugged his beloved tighter and kissed him brusquely on the temple. Not worrying about anyone seeing as they where obscured from the house by the giant dunes. "And I would never consider you a mistake."

_"The night's still young,"_ Loki teased,flashing Thor his best wolfish grin.

Thor just laughed knowingly at his antics, thankful for the time they were spending together.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They were still laughing and joking as they made their way into the house and was greeted by Thor's mom.

"Oh good, you boys are home," She greeted warmly. "I rented a movie for us all to watch." She then added with far too much pizazz "Brokeback Mountain."

Loki started coughing as he desperately tried to stall his laughter, Thor on the other hand appeared mortified.

"What?"He protested loudly. "Mother no, we are not watching that movie."

"Well why not," She asked, glancing at the back of the dvd curiously. "I'm a hip mom and I want to know more about this new homosexual lifestyle of yours."

"That is not the same thing," Thor continued to protest as he followed his mom into the living room.

"How do you know? Have you seen it?"

"Well no,but," Thor stammered but Frigga was undaunted as she headed to the dvd player.

"Oh I'm sure it's very good," She informed him cheerily. "It's got that Heath Ledger fellow, you know, the one from that Batman movie you liked."

Thor turned to his partner and held up his hands helplessly, mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry' but Loki was still pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stifle his laughter at the whole situation.

"And some other fellow, John Gyllenhaal I think." Frigga was still saying.

_"Jake_," Loki corrected smoothly.

"Yes,you're right, Jake Gyllenhaal," Frigga agreed turning to him smiling, then motioned for the two to join her on the couch. "Oh you've seen this."

_ "I caught the highlights,_" Loki replied grinning mischievously as he sat to Friggas left, Thor sitting to her right. When Frigga put her mind to something, you just didn't argue.

"Oh good, then it'll be new for you as well. This should be fun.," She had turned to Loki and took his hands into hers as she spoke excitedly. Loki was a bit surprised at the open fondness of the movement,but didn't try to remove his hands.

"Mother, I really don't think..."Thor tried desperately to get his side heard,but she cut him off abruptly.

"Oh hush, Thor," She chided, releasing Loki's hands to wave off the larger blonds protests. "I am not missing the opportunity to get the 'down low' as you call it on this movie while I have two experts present."

"Experts?" Thor asked taken aback. Loki was once again trying his best to stifle his laughter and failing miserably.

"Well yeah," She clarified. "You're both gay now, so I might have some questions and I don't want to ask the Google. "

_"Oh this should be awesome,"_ Loki announced, earning a grimace from his Love.

"That's the spirit," Frigga agreed,obviously missing the sarcasm in his comment as she started the movie. "Now I didn't know Heath Ledger was gay."

"He wasn't gay mother," Thor corrected with a sigh. "He's just playing a gay guy in this movie."

"Really," she seemed a bit taken aback by the admission. "How do you suppose he prepared for this movie then?"

_ "I'm sure he spent months practicing an Australian accent,"_ Loki filled in smoothly. _" studying cowboy movies and atleast a good part of that learning how to actually ride a horse."_

"Oh I wasn't talking about that dear," Frigga replied, completely disregarding Loki's attempt at rerouting the conversation. Thor was actually pleased with her for being so quick. "I was referring to his role as a gay man. Seems like it would be rather difficult for a straight man to kiss another man."

_"Oh I don't know,_" Loki was once again grinning far too broadly. _"What do you think Thor?"_

"That perhaps alcohol was involved," Thor retorted easily.

"You know," She continued, ignoring the two mens banter. "I once read where to prepare for his role as the Joker, he shut himself up in a hotel room for an entire month and did nothing but practice different voices and write in his journal."

_"Well then,"_ Loki replied smoothly _"I'm sure it was a lot like that only with another guy in the room."_

Thor had to quickly stifle his laugh over Loki's snide comment and quickly quieted as his mom shushed him for the start of the movie.

Thor was watching through splayed fingers covering his face and propping up his head on the arm of the not so innocent partner sat with his own head back and staring at the ceiling in an effort not to laugh all the way through this ridiculous Thor 's caught uncomfortably off guard as Frigga suddenly pauses the movie at a very unopportune point in the movie.

"Now I have to ask," She starts completely serious. " How did they decide who was going to, you know, be the guy and who was going to be the girl when they...you know..."

Thor was completely astonished by the question, especially coming from his own kin "Mother!" He barked disparagingly.

" No I'm serious."She continued undaunted "I'm not missing any opportunities to ask what I need to know now that I have two gay...I'm sorry homosexual...Which is the correct term?Oh does it even matter? Are you guys that sensitive to what you're called?"

_ "Not really,_" Loki replied flatly, if it wasn't for Thor's obvious discomfort,he might not have been enjoying this at all. Despite his endless love for the man, it was fun to see him squirm.

" Good," Frigga said, completely immune to her own son's plight. "Because homosexual is just too long of a word. Anyway, I have two gays at my disposal and gosh darnitt I want to know."

" Mother," Thor began with a frustrated sigh "This movie is a highly unrealistic portrayal of gays. I wouldn't really use it as a frame of reference."

"Well of course it's unrealistic." She agreed openly. " I mean come on, a little spit and it goes in all the way in ."

Thor chokes at her blatant reply and begins to turn every shade of red imaginable from his neck to the tips of his ears. Loki however, can't hold back his laughs any longer and is laughing so hard he has to wipe tears from his eyes.

_" Yes,_" He finally manages. "_ If that where possible the young Mr Gyllinhaal may need to be seeking medical attention."_

"Exactly." Frigga nodded in agreement. " See Thor, he gets it."

""Oh yes," Thor growled at his partner's antics. "He gets it alright."

_"Perhaps we should just finish the movie."_ Loki suggested, still chuckling slightly.

Finally, seemingly hours later, the movie finally ends and Thor is holding his now sobbing mother in his arms trying to comfort her. Thor looks helplessly to Loki for support, but he only shrugs in response. He's never been very adept at the matters of crying women. Suddenly she pulls back, eying Thor accusingly.

"You can't quit him," She warns her son,between her sniffles. "Don't you ever quit him."

"Don't worry mom." Thor assures her, pulling her back into a hug and passing Loki a wink over her shoulder. "Nobody's quitting anybody."

Frigga still isn't satisfied, she gets to her feet and points at Thor daringly. "You two...together..now," She orders.

Thor shrugs and scoots closer to his partner, unsure what his mom is getting at.

"Not like that," She admonishes him, picking up his arm and wrapping it over Loki's shoulder. "Hold him like you mean it."

Thor chuckles, not even beginning to argue this one. He is pleased to have an excuse to wrap his arms around his beloved and grabs him quickly, moving his hands instead to his lean waist and pulls him close. Loki is quite surprised as he's jerked forward and braces for a moment against his wide chest. He catches Thor's soft gaze though and soon relaxes, allowing his arms to drift up around his Lover's neck. His fingers tickling the fine hairs growing at his nape and smiling smugly as a shiver runs through the other man's body.

"Thor ," Frigga begins, suddenly reminding the two that there's a third party present. "I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love him?"

Thor never taking his eyes off the emerald orbs before him answers firmly and without a pause: "I do."

"Now, Loki," Frigga turned on the leaner man, her arms across her chest daringly. "Do you love my son?"

Loki's brow furrows mischievously in deep thought as he peers up at Thor.

"_Do I?_"He asks the blond wickedly.

"Just say it, " Thor admonishes with a sigh.

Loki allows a sly grin to creep across his features_"Why does it feel like she's marrying us?"_ He asks Thor teasingly

Frigga's hand seems impossibly fast and quite audible as it pops he leaner man up the back side of the head: "That's enough of your sass young man," She admonishes crossly. " Now do you or do you not love my son?"

Loki is rubbing his head more in surprise than pain and can feel his partner laughing at his punishment, but answers quickly " Owwww yes,YES I do!"

The words are no sooner out then his Love stops laughing and he swears he can feel Thor's smug smile as he holds him even closer. Of course he'd be smug, Frigga was able to drag out of him the confession that Thor could not glean himself. Loki just eyed him daringly, trying his best not to catch his infectious grin.

Frigga just looked on the two fondly. "Good,that settles it. Now kiss."

Thor's eyes go wide at the request from his mom, and wants to protest but Loki's already obliging smoothly. His Love's soft lips pressing tenderly against his own, he half expects to feel a sly grin there as well, but instead, it's gentle, and Thor can't help but return it.

Frigga sighs in delight at their happiness, before suddenly grabbing her cell phone off the table and snapping a quick picture of the happy couple. The sound of the 'snap' pulling the two lovers apart.

"Mother," Thor chuckled, finally releasing his beloved, but only with one arm. "What are you doing?"

"You two are so cute together," She beamed proudly, her eyes still on the screen as her finger pressed the touchscreen. "This is going straight to Face Book."

Thor is so caught off guard he can't even speak, but Loki can.

_"Congrats Thor,_" He purrs smoothly. "_Thanks to the technical age you are now out to the entire world."_

Thor just sighs and once again hides his face in his hands. His mother was truly incourageable.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki sighs and clenches his eyes tight, trying to focus on the sound of the crashing waves outside and not how quiet and cold his room feels as he lies curled beneath the light comforter. His stomach feels sick and he briefly considers just going into Thor's room. This was silly really, they where both grown adults. But then the thought of Odin comes to mind and he curls in on himself tighter. Odin had returned late that evening, well past the horrific screening of that atrocious movie. But he hadn't said two words to either Loki or Thor upon entering, simply retreating to his study. Still obviously still not happy about having to share his house with his newly out son and his partner.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cc31**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki had decided late the next afternoon to finally confront Odin. It was silly to have to keep walking around on eggshells around the man. Perhaps if they just talked they could come to some sort of truce.

Odin was in his study as usual and while Thor and Frigga where in the kitchen discussing her latest cyber quandaries, Loki decided it would be as good of time as ever to get it over with.

Licking his lips nervously he knocked on the door.

"Yes," Odin's voice roared from inside. "What is it? Come in!"

Loki bowed his head and opened the door, taking a deep breath to steel himself as he stepped through the door and looked up. Odin stood directly before him with a semi automatic handgun clutched firmly in one hand. Loki's eyes glanced nervously about the small room and took in the various other handguns and rifles now laid out on a nearby table.

"Well," Odin asked impatiently. "What is it then?"

He grabbed the magazine for the handgun and slammed it into place. Loki jumped at the sound and as he heard the chamber being cocked his mouth went dry. The room suddenly seemed far too cramped and cold and he couldn't take his eyes off the gleaming weapon being held before him.

"_I...I'm sorry,_" He finally managed out before quickly turning on his heels and heading straight out the back door. His heart racing and his mind reeling.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Frigga both heard the back door shut and glanced at each other questioningly. They immediately went to the hall where there was only the sounds coming from Odin's study.

"Odin,honey," She called as she approached the now open study. "Was that you dear?"

"No," Odin replied grimly "That was Thor's little girlfriend. No idea what he wanted."

Frigga was first to arrive at the open study door and gasped in disapproval at the guns laid out everywhere.

"Oh Odin," she chided angrily "How could you?"

"What?" Odin asked unhappy about the continued interruptions. "It's my day to clean the guns, I'm not changing my routine because that little fairy disapproves of it."

Thor now stepped up to the open door and as soon as he took in the sight turned to rush out the back after Loki. He had no idea his dad owned so many weapons and only had a slight idea how Loki must have felt being faced with them.

"I told you what happened to his family," Frigga continued scolding him. "How could you be so thoughtless?"

"Oh," Odin admitted, suddenly looking around at his small armory now on display. "I guess I forgot."

"Forgot? Odin you're downright cruel to the boy," Frigga now felt sorrow for Loki and it reflected in her usually soft eyes as she confronted her husband. "You haven't even given him a chance."

Odin only harrumphed in response, feeling just slightly guilty at upsetting their apparent guest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor ran out the back door and straight down the path onto the beach. His heart pounding in his chest at the panic he now felt as he scanned up and down the deserted beach for any sign of his beloved.

_"Relax Thor"_ Loki's smooth voice purrs from behind him _"I promised I wouldn't leave you again and I won't"_

Thor whirls and spots him behind him sitting up against a dune so he's not visible from the house. He lets out an audible sigh of relief as he approaches. Suddenly an idea pops into his head.

"Wait," Thor motions to Loki with one raised finger. "Just wait right here, I'll be back."

Thor dashes back down the path but returns a few minutes later with a large umbrella and a blanket. He easily stabs the end of the umbrella into the soft sand and opens it up shading the area where Loki is still sitting. He then pulls Loki to his feet with one hand and spreads the blanket up against the dune. Pleased with his work he kicks off his shoes and lies down on the blanket,Loki sighs and joins him, the dune tilting the blanket up so they can watch the waves roll in as they lounge.

Loki lays next to his love, his head resting on his firm shoulder as he rests a lazy hand on his chest. Thor holds him close, wanting to reassure him that it will all be okay but unable to find any suitable words. Loki's grim expression shows that he clearly doesn't want to talk about it anyway.

"I'll bet by now you're thinking New Hampshire would be pretty nice," He says finally.

"_The thought had crossed my mind,"_ Loki replied honestly. _"But hey,I got you a dollar."_Loki teases, holding up a still sandy sand dollar he located on the beach.

Thor laughs and takes the delicate shell in his hand. "Loki you must be lucky," He beams proudly over his gift."I've searched these shores nearly my whole life and only ever found 2 whole ones. They usually get broken in the rough surf before ever reaching the beach."

Loki just hums in response as he listens to the crashing waves.

"My father does not mean to be cruel," Thor began thoughtfully. "He's just...well, set in his ways."

"_If it's all the same to you_,_"_ Loki replies flatly."_I'd rather just forget the matter entirely."_ He hated the way his body reacted when faced with that weapon. Hated it more because he felt no control over the gripping fear what so ever.

"As you wish, my Love," Thor soothed, placing a soft kiss to his fore head. "Just remember, I've got you now."

Loki feels comforted by Thor's soft words, comforted more by the gentle beating of his heart resonating beneath his ear. It's warm here and the sounds of the sea are beginning to exploit the fact that he hasn't been sleeping well. Now held in his Lover's arms, his eyes drift close seemingly of their own accord.

Thor holds him quietly, well aware of his own weariness plaguing him as well as he listens to his beloved's soft breathing and relishes the sensation of his lean form pressed against his. The delicate ocean breeze plays with the hair about his face and teases his eyes slowly close,a soft grin painting his lips as he allows sleep to drift over him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He awakes with a start to the sound of a camera shutter going off and opens his eyes to see his mother holding her phone close to the sleeping couple.

"Mother,what are you doing?" He whispers, not wishing to wake his still sleeping partner.

"I couldn't resist," Frigga coos, adjusting the photo on her phone. "You two looked so cute sleeping there. Oh, I don't worry honey, used the Instagram camera so it looks all artsy."

She turns the screen so Thor can see the photo and it brings a smile to his face. They really do look peaceful and happy sleeping together.

"That's great mother," He states still whispering. "Send me a copy, will you."

"Oh you can download it yourself dear," She replies easily. "I'm tagging you in it on Facebook."

"No mother," Thor groaned know it's already too late. His mom on Facebook may be the death of him yet.

"Oh don't be that way, It's sweet," She retorts,still typing in her touchscreen. "I may not understand this whole homosexual thing, but I know true love when I see it."

Thor has to smile at her remark. Is it really that obvious? He'd sure like to hope so.

"You boys come inside soon, dinner's ready," She adds before heading back towards the house herself.

"_Your mom is awesome,"_ Thor hears Loki's remark despite the leaner man not moving, making him think he'd been asleep this whole time.

"Yeah," Thor agreed chuckling and rubbing his beloved's side tenderly. "She's awesome alright. However, I'd avoid accepting any friend requests from her on facebook if I were you."

"_I'm not on Facebook,"_ Loki replied matter of factly, completely throwing the large blond off track.

"Wha...how can you not be on Facebook?"

"_Don't you think I'd have sent you a friend request by now if I was?_"

Thor had never really thought about it until now, being able to pretty much see Loki whenever he wanted and his newly overflowing schedule at work had actually cut into his social media time. After a moment he just shrugged and finally roused his complacent companion to his feet so they could go inside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh look honey," Frigga was showing Thor her Facebook page as they munched quietly on a dinner of fried chicken."Your photo got 13 'likes' already."

"Frigga, put that blasted thing away," Odin chided as he grabbed another biscuit.

Loki sat on the opposite side of Thor and well away from the old man. Not even making eye contact with him as he ate in silence.

"I will not," Frigga retorted easily. "It was a gift and I'm going to show it off while my boys are here."

"Your boys?" The old man scoffed openly. "Hell Frigga, they've only been dating a few months, don't marry them off yet."

Thor passed his Love a quick wink as he reached past him to refill his drink. Figga just ignored Odin's remark as she continued refreshing her facebook.

"Oh look," She cooed proudly. "Your aunt thinks Loki looks like an angel. I'd have to agree with that. I'm going to 'like' her comment."

Loki sniggered on the other side of Thor and he nudged him knowingly. The little shit, sure he looked like an angel,but if they knew him the way Thor knew him...nevermind. He didn't want anyone ever knowing him again the way Thor knew him. Thor hastily cleared his throat and took a long drought of his tea.

"Hmmm," Frigga continued the play by play after a moment "My new friend Phil remarks that he'd 'Tap that'." Thor nearly choked on his tea at the remark. "What does that mean?Is that like a FB poke? Hmmm, In that case *Typing* I'd tap that too."

"NOOOO," Thor roars reaching for the phone,but Frigga pulls it away from his grasp.

"Oh relax honey, Facebook pokes are like little internet hugs," She admonishes, Loki is now chuckling openly and earns a dark glare from his beloved. "Oh, he replied L.O.L *Typing* Lots of love to you too, what a sweet man."

"Time to delete your Facebook account," Loki whispers knowingly to the larger blond, then adds out loud. "And on that note, I'm going to go hit the shower. The sand here is...well, sticky."

Thor laughs and grazes and tender hand unseen across his back as the leaner man departs, watching him go as he so wistfully yearns to join him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cc32**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor is just heading off to his room that night when Odin suddenly calls him into his study.

"Thor," Odin calls excitedly. "Come here and look at this."

"What is it?' Thor can't help but echoe his excitement as the first thing that comes into his mind he gives voice to "Did they catch Loki's father?"

"No," Odin answers qualshing his feelings. "But look at this."

Thor stares at the screen before him on the computer monitor now showing a motorcycle racer paused in action.

"Father,what is this," He askes in confusion. "I didn't know you watched motorcycle racing."

"I don't," Odin replies easily. "Just watch."

He hits the play button and the video begins with the words zooming onto the screen. 'Where Are You 22?'. Thor watches in confusion as to his father's interest in the video. A song starts as the motorcycle racers take off from the starting grid, Thor recognizes the tune immediately as Three Doors Down song Kryptonite. A song he actually likes and is pretty sure is on his iPod. The entire video seems to be fan made, made up of clips of this motorcycle racer sporting the number 22 on his bike. Scene after scene displaying his amazing skills as he passes bike after bike, catching one off guard to duck in the inside. Thor chuckles, boy does that look familiar.

Number 22 racing in the rain, the rear of the bike skidding dangerously into a turn, causing Thor to hold his breath involuntarily until the scene changes. Now number 22 leaning so hard into a corner his elbow actually drags the ground.

"Wow," Thor exclaims in wonderment. "He's really good. I wonder if Loki's seen this?"

Odin just grunts in response.

He glances around momentarily hoping to spot his Love so he can share this amazing piece of riding with him, but of course he doesn't and quickly looks back at the screen. Though still not sure what his father's interest in this is. Perhaps he just wants something to be able to talk to Loki about as Thor has mentioned he rides a motorcycle. Thor is suddenly proud of his father for making an effort.

Now number 22 crossing the finish line, standing the bike up almost on end as he wheelies down the home stretch. Jumping off to high five his cheering and eager fans. Number 22 taking the victory lap as the song is wrapping up. Leaning the bike hard into a left hand corner he leans out one gloved hand and allows his fingertips to graze along the smooth asphalt. Thor is stunned into silence as he recognizes the move. His chest suddenly tightening at the implication of it..

Number 22 is now climbing the podium, that far too familiar grin painting his youthful face. There's no denying it's Loki. His hair is a lot shorter and he can only be maybe 19 or 20,but there's no mistaking that wide toothy grin as he showers the fans with a giant bottle of champagne, evidently designed solely for that purpose. The video ends with the words 'We Miss You 22' and Thor finds he can't even form words to describe what he's feeling. His mind is reeling with a thousand thoughts and emotions.

"Wait, there's more," Odin urges, clicking on another video.

This one opens with Cold Plays Song Viva La Vida, but the message is still the same. Whoever made this video was also a fan of Loki, or rather Number 22 as they call him and also wonders where he went. The scenes showing clips from various races from around the world.

"How did you find these," Thor asks still watching his Love displaying his motorcycling skills across the screen.

"I Googled him," Odin replied flatly. "Don't tell me you haven't."

"Well no," Thor replied, a bit put off at his fathers distrust in his companion. "I haven't had a need to."

"Well you should," Odin was relaying excitedly. "Apparently he was a big shot racer a few years ago. Started when he was pretty young apparently and won hundreds of races. The bike manufacturers where literally throwing bikes at him to ride. Then one day, he just disappears. Just up and leaves it all behind. Nobody knew where he went or why. He never mentioned this?"

Thor just shook his head slowly. He couldn't think any further response at the moment. His mind didn't want to grasp that what he was seeing was real. That what his father had told him was real. It all seemed too dreamlike as he watched Loki on the screen passing bike after bike. Loki joking and embracing his fans. Loki so young and happy and free. The song seemed suddenly too fitting. Then the scene before him turned dark , the rear tire slipped out on the bike and it flipped into the air, catapulting number 22 ahead of it. Thor was breathless,his gut flipping at the scene playing out before him.

_"Broke my collarbone on that one_," a far too familiar voice purred from behind him "_But you play,you pay, right?_"

Thor peeled his eyes from the screen as it seemed to focus only on his various crashes now and Thor didn't really want to see any of that. Distantly wondering why people always seemed to focus on the crashes in any motor sport. He turned to eye Loki now leaning against the door frame in disbelief. Loki just shrugged nonchalantly and headed off to his room. The large blond watching him go but unable to can't help himself, he has to know and Odin spend the next hour looking up video after video on Loki's young racing career, neither can find any hint as to why he would have left such a lucrative career behind. But Thor is pretty sure he now knows why Loki doesn't have a Facebook page. Whatever he was evading, he had been doing it successfully for several years now.

Finally a wild thought occurs to Thor. Could it be the same thing he was evading now as well?

"Wait, Father, what was the date he disappeared?" Thor asks hoping his hunch is incorrect.

"Seven years ago," Odin replies, "Why?"

"And when was the first time his father would have been eligible for parole." Thor's words are grim and he doesn't want to be putting two and two together like this,but can't help it.

Odin brings up the computer answer and just stares at it. Seven years ago. Thor curses and clenches his fists. Of course, it all makes sense now. He couldn't risk being in the limelight where his father could find him, so he left. He left to hide from his father and he's been leaving ever since.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki's focusing so hard on the sound of waves that he doesn't hear the door opening or the presence of another until it's in his bed, the familiar weight and pleasant heat wrapping around him as Thor pulled him tight against his chest. Sighing happily once he had his beloved firmly wrapped in his arms and snug against him.

"I couldn't sleep," Thor whispered, his breath hot and welcome against Loki's ear.

_ "It seems to be going around,_" Loki purred smoothly, lacing his finger's into the larger ones at his stomach and leaning with relief against his Lover's stout frame.

He doesn't bother to think any further about the implications of being found together, he finds that as soon as he's once again in Thor's rather aggressive hold, that he no longer cares about anything.

"You where really good you know," Thor states proudly, his soft breath puffing against Loki's ear.

"_Was I_," Loki just hums in response and grips him tighter. _"Well I had to be . When you're good,people stop worrying about your sexuality and instead start worrying about which contract to get you to sign"_

"You must have made some pretty good money?" Thor inquires, trying to keep the conversation open and light.

_"I did alright."_ Loki concedes with a small smirk.

"How alright?" Thor asks suddenly curious.

Loki grabs his phone and opens his app showing his bank statement. Thor coughs in surprise.

"Is that correct?" He asked openly stunned. "That's a lot of zeros!"

_"Is it?"_ Loki shuts his phone off and tosses it back on the nightstand.

Thor is suddenly chuckling behind him, the movement causing the entire bed to quake

"That's why you're not interested in Tony's money," Thor laughed, once again gripping his love tightly. "You have enough to buy 10 ferrarris. But why in the world are you not living in a big house and why would you work at that shitty little diner for pennies when you have a bank account like that?"

_ "I told you Thor,"_ Loki replied firmly. _"I'm not interested in Tony's money because I'm not interested in Tony. And the diner job is disposable. I have allowed myself certain luxeries."_

"The Ducati?"

_"I may have paid cash for it,"_Loki replied knowingly. "_But you tend to stand out a bit if you drive a Ferrarri. "_

"Do you miss it," Thor asks quietly. "The racing I mean?"

_"Only on days that end in 'Y' "_ He replies with a soft sigh.

Thor holds him tighter, now having more of the puzzle pieces and understanding him better. He's wasn't exactly the rogue drifter that Thor had originally thought him to be. He used to be somebody quite special to the world, now he was only quite special to Thor. Maybe after all this blew over he could return to that special place in the sun.

"Do your friends know," Thor continued, his mind seemed full of a hundred questions.

_ "Are you kidding,"_ Loki scoffed with a light chuckle. _"They'd never ride with me again, or if they did, it would only be to exploit me on YouTube."_

Thor chuckled at the thought but had to agree.

"_I think Hogun knows,"_ He continued thoughtfully. "_But if he does, he never says anything."_

Thor felt his lover sigh against him and leaned in close to nuzzled into Loki's soft locks, still damp from the shower, and kissed him at the nape of the neck.

"I think I preferred you with short hair," Thor purred teasingly. "It was so curly."

_"Not a chance Thor,"_ Loki growled back warningly._"Now go to sleep."_

"Yes dear," Thor kissed him again and squeezed him so tight he groaned and pushed at Thor's massive arms angrily. Earning him a soft chuckle as they settled in for a comfortable nights rest in a more familiar position.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cc33**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's New Years eve tomorrow," Thor announced, flipping through a magazine as He and Loki idly wasted time in the kitchen after lunch. "We usually go out on the beach to watch the fireworks. They shoot them off all up and down the strip and even some off boats in the water."

_"Sounds delightful,"_ Loki replied absently.

Thor just grimaced at his bland reply. They had both finally gotten a decent nights sleep the night before and Thor had hoped it would help raise his Love's spirits. But Loki just seemed more and more distracted the longer they stayed here. For the hundredth time since they got here, Thor wished they would hurry up and catch Loki's escaped father so they could return to their home together where they were free to touch whenever they wished. They both knew Frigga would be fine with it, but the disapproving shadow of Thor's father Odin seemed to loom over them constantly.

"Loki Dear," Frigga asked as she approached the boys with a full garbage bag. "Can you take this out to the garage bin for me?"

"Sure," Loki accepted easily, taking the bag and heading for the garage door. Frigga passing Thor a knowing wink as he went.

Loki opened the door and was awestruck, He had never bothered coming into the garage before and now wished that he had. There before him was a nearly pristine 1970 Dodge Charger. It's hood up and the front tires up on ramps indicated it was a work in progress, as did the stack of parts collecting dust beside it.

Loki quickly dumped the trash in the bin and moved to inspect the classic muscle car up close. Allowing an appreciative whistle to come forth as he ran a delicate finger along the edge of it's crisp orange bodywork. Pausing as he stood next to the open hood and inspected the missing parts within.

"Yeah, she's a beauty," Odin's gruff voice caused him to jump with a start and he nearly hit his head on the open hood as he whirled to face the older man.

_ "1970,"_Loki agreed turning back to regard the engine again,albeit not as close. _"Last year of the R/T. Nice find. How long have you been restoring her?"_

"About 10 years now, "Odin laughed easily at the thought. "Thor was supposed to be helping, a father son project if you will. Seemed his interests where always on other things, however."

_ "Hmmm,_" Loki hummed thoughtfully as he peered into the dusty engine. _"Looks like the water pump needs replacing, might as well retime it while you're in there."_

"Yes, well a project for another fool I suppose," Odin grumbled, stepping up and now standing beside Loki as they both gazed into the aging machinery.

_ "Well, "_ Loki began, licking his lips a bit nervously and smoothing a hand through his hair. _"I've got nothing better to do while I'm here."_

"You?!" Odin scoffed openly. "I wouldn't let you change out the PVC sensor on my old jeep out there let alone touch this classic!"

"_That's because your jeep doesn't have a PVC sensor,'_ Loki challenged returning Odin's steely glare defiantly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor glanced up from his magazine and frowned at the clock. He suddenly registered that Loki had never come back in from the garage. And that was over half an hour ago. Curiously he opened the door and was taken aback by the scene before him.

"It's got this control for turning off the suspension control," Odin was reciting as he leaned into the open engine bay of his charger, his sleeves rolled up and wrench in hand as he leaned in and tightened down some unseen bolt.

_ "Well, that's about as useful as placing a snooze button on a smoke alarm,"_ Loki returned smoothly from where he was laying under the raised front end of the car, wrench also in hand.

"I take it you don't approve of the Lotus then," Odin returned with a scowl.

_ "Lotus, That stands for Lots of Trouble, Usually Serious,"_ Loki shot back and Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the analogy.

He also couldn't help but admire his current view from this angle as he could just see Loki's chest between his knees. Making a mental note to get him into said position once they got back home. Perhaps his Charger could do with some wrenching as well.

"Scoff all you want," Odin argued, but it was lacking any real bite. " And you may have the upper hand in the twisty bits on that motorbike of yours, but The Lotus will clean house with you in the straights.

_"Yes,well,"_ Loki disputed silkily. "_The straight really isn't that tricky."_

"Oh, yeah," Odin growled back. "Then what type of cars do you fairies prefer these days...besides the Ferrari."

_"The Porche 911 isn't bad."_

"It's been the same car for 15 years."

_ "Yes,"_Loki responded growling slightly as he torqued down extra hard on a bolt under the car. Thor could see the muscles in his biceps tighten and flex under the strain and licked his lips greedily at the sight. Loki's body was lean, but finely muscled. Each limb wound in tight sinew like a rubber band. He often described it as beautiful, much to Loki's disgust as the sentiment. _"But they improve on it every year."_

"Hah" Odin scoffed "The only thing they did was make it faster. It's like adding more speed for the sake of speed"

_ "Yes,"_ Loki spoke excitedly._ "And that's what's so great about it.! Speed and power solve many things..or atleast ends the suspense."_

"Speed will get you killed!" Odin growled disapprovingly.

_"No, Speed has never actually killed anybody,"_ Loki retorted. "_Suddenly becoming stationary, that's what gets you."_

Thor chuckled openly at the jibe and finally drawing both mens attention to his presence as they paused to regard him.

"Finally fixing the old Charger I see," Thor observed stepping into the garage and kneeling so he could peer down on Loki with a far too wide grin.

"Oh yes," Odin replied, the excitement oozing from his voice. "No thanks to you I might add."

Thor just hums as he passes his beloved a wink and straightens back up to regard what his father is working on.

"Loki here's quite mechanically inclined" Odin beams almost proudly,before adding "He's like the daughter I never had."

Thor's smile falls and he's about to scold his father when Loki suddenly kicks his leg, redirecting his attention. He glances down to catch the leaner man's sly wink and even slyer grin and decides to let it drop. They're getting along that's all that matters.

"What were we talking about before we got sidetracked here," Odin asks offhandedly, then suddenly remembers. "Oh yeah, it was getting dark."

_ "Yes,"_ Loki returned quickly to working on the car as he told his story. Thor deciding to hang out and listen to the banter. _"So it was like 20 degrees out, it was getting late and the nearest hotel was still like 70 miles away."_

"I think it got colder since you first started telling the story," Odin teased openly.

_"Well it was snowing,"_ Loki added easily.

"Oh yes,how could I forget. " Odin replied rolling his eyes as if finally recalling their place in the story. "You hate the snow. Do Continue."

_"I do hate the snow,"_ Loki concurred with a shrug. _"I find it an unnecessary freezing of water."_

"Wait," Thor asks suddenly, "How did this lead to talking of sportscars?"

_ "You really don't want to know,"_ Loki chuckled before continuing._"So anyway, I stop into this gas station to warm up. Now this was out in BFE. Like waaaaaayyyy out in BFE. Banjo music territory to be sure. "_

Odin and Thor are both chuckling now at the story telling. Loki certainly always had a way with words.

_ "So the station attendant , he sees I'm on a motorbike in the snow and takes pity on me. He gives me some free coffee and those little 'Hot Hands' things to stuff into my jacket."_ Loki then pauses for dramatic effect before adding._ "He then offers for me to come back to his place and stay with him,his sister and their kids."_

Thor coughs out a surprised laugh and Odin is just staring through the engine at the other he's misheard something.

"Just like that?" Thor asks his mouth stuck between a grin and an 'OH' .

_"I quote it word for word."_ Loki returned, chuckling slightly himself. _"Not his kids and her kids...THEIR kids."_

Odin and Thor were both laughing openly at the clarification and Loki absently thought how similar they really where.

"What did you do," Thor urged, wanting to hear more.

_ "Well I certainly didn't take him up on the offer,"_ Loki scoffed at the idea. _"Needless to say, that was probably the fastest 70 miles I ever put down on my bike."_

They all laughed for quite some time after that. Odin and Loki soon returning to bantering over which car was the best. Pausing every now and again to share a beer and cool down. Thor couldn't have been happier. Loki had finally found his niche in the family.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cc34**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki sat comfortably in Thor's arms as they waited the fireworks to begin. Odin visibly grimaced at first, but finally chose to overlook the happy couple as Frigga joined them out on the sand dunes behind their house. The sun sinking slowly as they sipped their beers in the warm coastal evening.

"Father," Thor began, finding this a rare opportunity to speak while his father wasn't distracted by other things. "I wanted to say that I was sorry."

"Whatever for," Odin asked, taken aback by the random apology.

"For not taking over the company as you had wished," Thor spoke grimly, Head hanging low and clutching Loki tight as if for extra strength to speak the difficult words. "You must have been disappointed with me."

"Disappointed?" Odin barked a laugh causing Thor to regard him in surprise. "Hell no. I sold that company just before the market crashed. Made enough to buy this house and retire quite comfortably. "

Thor laughed at the admission. He had had no idea and now felt silly for carrying around his guilt for so long.

"All I want is for you to be happy," Odin admitted, surprising Thor even further by not looking fondly upon him, but rather, upon the Lean man leaning back against his chest. Loki glanced up at his beloved and winked.

"I am father," Thor announced with a soft sigh as he met his Love's far too green eyes.

"_I'm going to fetch some more beer,"_ Loki stated,getting smoothly to his feet. _"You good?"_

Thor nodded and released him, gazing across the dark waters thoughtfully. The ocean was gracing them with an rare still night and the lights from the boats reflected well across it's open spance. It was so peaceful and Thor allowed his heart to soak in the contented feeling it brought.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki grinned to himself as he dashed into the kitchen and retrieved 2 beers from the fridge. He had enjoyed wrenching on the old Charger, but had enjoyed feeling useful and welcome more than anything.

He was finally feeling as though he was welcome here.

Loki turned closing the fridge with one foot and, as he raised his eyes, his grin fell as he met a familiar green gaze and swallowing nervously as he also met the sight of the steel weapon aimed directly at him. Startling him into dropping the beers he had been holding, only one of the bottle breaking thank goodness as he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the cry that had tried to come out. He didn't want the others to hear and come running. He didn't want them to get hurt as well.

"Hello Loki," The older man greeted in a gruff voice, raising the hairs on his neck and causing his blood to run cold. Even after all these years, he still recognized it and it still filled him with terror. His heart pounding viciously in his chest as his body seemed frozen in place. "What's the matter," Laufey purred wickedly. "Are you not pleased to see your own father?"

Loki lowered his hand and forced his breathing to still as he glared daringly back at his father. This was actually it, the moment he'd been subconsciously preparing for nearly his entire life and as soon as he recognized it, an odd calm fell over him.

"You've grown up," Laufey continued, still holding his son firmly at gunpoint, but now using the weapon to accentuate his words as he motioned up and down Loki's tall form with it. "You look good. You favor your mother though," he sighed openly. "But I guess that really can't be helped,can it."

Loki wondered how much time had passed. He didn't want Thor wandering what was taking so long and coming in looking for him. He couldn't begin to bare the thought of Thor being injured or worse.

"_Well,"_ Loki sneered openly at the slightly taller man._ "You found me, so why don't you do what you came for. Get on with it then."_

"So eager for your life to end my son?" Laufey questioned teasingly. "Weren't you just getting ready to enjoy the fireworks with your new family? What a sweet bunch and I couldn't help but notice you and that blond looked mighty close."

"_What would you know about family," _Loki retorted,,trying to push the other man into action, his hands now clenching into fists at his sides. _"You destroyed yours."_

"Not all of it," Laufey rebutted wickedly. "Not yet. Just one more mistake to amend then I can finally rest." He raised the gun slowly till it was even with Loki's head and the leaner man couldn't help but swallow despite steeling himself for the inevitable. "Oh Loki, you were always my greatest mistake."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor heard a bottle crash from within the house and turned chuckling towards the noise.

"Sounds like we'll be cutting Loki off early tonight," He informed his family jokingly as he moved to get to his feet.

A sudden hand on his arm stilled his progress and he turned to regard his father questioningly.

"I'll get it," Odin offered getting to his own feet. "I need to hit the head anyway."

"Getting old, old man?" Thor teased, jabbing playfully at his father in fake punches which where blocked easily by the war veteran.

"I can still take you over my knee young man," Odin warned jokingly. "So don't push it."

They both laughed enjoying the moment of easy comradery as Odin dusted the sand off his shorts as he headed towards the house.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Loki heard the gun fire twice...he knows he heard it fire. His ears were still ringing loudly from the close proximity of the first shot, blocking out all other sounds. It was making it hard to think... he noticed absently he was lying on the floor. Thor was kneeling beside him, pressing on his chest painfully and holding him down...When did Thor come in? Loki looked up at him questioningly... He was saying words to him. ...Words he couldn't hear over the endless ringing in his ears... And he was crying. Loki had never seen the large blond moved to such frantic emotions before...Why was Thor crying?

He wanted to sooth him...to tell him he couldn't hear his words because of his ears. ...His ears where ringing... Ringing because of the gunshots... Because of his father's gun... His father had come to him. He always knew he would...He had shot him. ...he was sure of it...Hehad heard the shot. ...No,his mind argued...there had been two shots...So was he dead?...Was this why Thor was so distraught?..If he was dead, then why did his chest ache so?...And it was wet, he noted absently. He must have fell in the beer... The beer from the broken bottle... The bottle he dropped when...Laufey.

He turned his head and the room spun wickedly with it. Clenching his eyes he blinked forcefully, willing it to clear so he could look for Laufey. Stop him from hurting his Love. His focus cleared and he spotted Odin...Odin speaking angrily to somebody over the phone...He was holding his gun again... Why did he have a gun?... He probably always had one on him, the gun nut...Loki tried to laugh at the thought but coughed instead, his mouth was filling with a thick liquid that tasted of metal and choked him when he tried to breath. He turned his head and did his best to spit out the foul fluid, coughing it up until he was finally able to pull air wheezingly into his lungs.

When he reopened his eyes Frigga was at his head, wiping at his mouth with a dish towel...A red dish towel. He didn't recall ever seeing any red dish towels...She was crying as well...What had happened?...Why was everyone so sad? And he was cold...why was it so cold in here? Loki turned his head back to meet Thor's red rimmed azure gaze. He wanted to sit up, to cough out this horrible fluid that kept filling his mouth. But Thor continued holding him down...And it hurt...he wanted to tell Thor to stop...that he was hurting him..but when he tried to speak his mouth was choked with that thick fluid again...

He knew that taste...It tasted like blood...he must have bit his tongue when he fell...when he fell because of the gun...the gun...Laufey's gun...He needed to warn them about Laufey...Laufey must still be here. He wouldn't have left Loki alive a second time...He came back...came back to kill him. He twisted his head around and spotted the familiar green eyes staring at him from just behind Thor, but he gazed at them curiously. Laufey was laying on the floor as well, facing him though his his eyes weren't blinking, they weren't even really looking, just staring wide and empty. A small dark spot had been painted in between them on his forehead and blood was oozing from what Loki now recognized as a hole. He didn't want that etched into his head,but it was already there, burned well into his memory.

Loki closed his eyes immediately and turned the opposite way as another coughing fit wracked through him. Absently he noted Frigga wiping his mouth again with that red towel. No... his mind argued maliciously... The towel wasn't red... it was blue. The red on it was his...he grimaced as he spit out the thick blood until he could wheeze in another breath. Laufey was dead...after all these years... he was finally free...Finally...he wanted to share this revelation with his Love. He turned his head until he caught those beautiful blue eyes...Those bright eyes so full of sadness...shhhh Thor...it was okay...it was finally going to be okay. It took far more effort than it should have to raise his left arm, It felt so far away... like he had slept on it...but finally he willed it into motion and took his beloved's damp face into his palm, his thumbs moving to swipe at the line of tears coating his bristled cheek. Not even noticing as a soft tear rolled down his own cheek as well.

The ringing was finally subsiding, just a bit. Just enough to make out Thor's frantic words.

"You promised me," He was wailing, but it still sounded far far away. His entire body wracked with the grief reflected in his eyes as he continued pressing painfully on Loki's chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

Thor was being silly...where did he think he was going to go?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	35. Chapter 35

**Cc35**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My folks want to know if we're coming down for the Holidays," Thor asked idly. His thumb grazing thoughtfully over the quarter sized scar marring his beloved's once perfect chest where the bullet had traveled through, grazing his lung before exiting out the back where a matching scar now also show. Not wanting to think about what may have been had Odin not shot first, causing Laufey's shot to stray. He shook the thought before it could start. It was in the past, no point worrying about something that didn't lay languidly now in the familiar comfort of each other's closeness, their naked bodies still entwined and sweaty from their latest sexual endeavors.

"Father says he's looking forward to seeing his favorite daughter in law," Thor continued,laughing at the well known jibe.

"_Hmmm,_" Loki hummed knowingly. "_He must have another junker he needs restored. Honestly, where does he find this endless supply of Derelict American rustbuckets."_

"Just remember, you started it," Thor teased his Love back, moving his hand to run across the rest of his smooth lithe chest.

"_How could I ever forget,"_ Loki rolled his eyes openly at the thought. _"How much money did he make from selling that Charger again."_

"More than should have been legal," Thor chuckled.

"_And you saw how much of that?"_

"Not one red cent," Thor purred, moving to lean over his desired's body so he could catch sight of those beautiful green orbs again.

"_I rest my case."_ Loki responded, gazing up into Thor's wonderfully bright eyes.

"He says I shouldn't need any money since I found myself this wonderful, and I quote, little sugar momma," he grinned broadly at the statement and leaned in to catch his Lover's lips in a brisk kiss.

"_He just can't accept the fact that you're gay, can he,"_ Loki chided, grinning himself as they exchanged fleeting kisses between words.

Thor's hands slid slowly along his side, far too hot to be ignored. Loki slid his own hands up behind his beloved's golden head and tangled his fingers into the thick locks,pulling them roughly as he grinned wolfishly at his Love and stalling any further intentions.

"I'm gay?" Thor teased, grinning broadly himself as he propped himself up on his elbows, delaying his advances under his desired's rough hint that more rest was yet required. "Oh, that reminds me, he wants to know if you've looked over any of the manufacturer's contracts for next years race season?"

"_Yeah, I looked them over,"_ Loki responded slyly. _"Right before I dumped them into the trash."_

"Loookkiiii," Thor frowned down at his love. "Don't you want to return to racing ?"

"_What, and leave all this behind?"_ Loki's toothy grin was far too infectious to ignore._  
_  
"By all this," Thor clarified sceptically_, _"You mean your shitty diner job and this shared bungalow out in Hipsterville?"

_ "The diner isn't shitty, just the job,"_ Loki returned smoothly_. "And I've kind of grown accustom to my no responsibilities lifestyle. But,"_ Loki quickly added as he saw Thor getting ready to argue._"You tell him that I already have a brilliant manager when I am ready."_

"Brilliant hmmm," Thor hummed in agreement. "That's because you Love me."

"_I know,"_ Loki deflected smoothly.

Thor just smiled and once again closed the distance between their lips.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

******Oh come one, you know I wouldn't have killed him off without warning you at the start of such a tragic ending. Besides, I hate sad endings. It's a story, it should make you feel better for reading it. So there it is. Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and taken the time to read my work. Especially huge thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Now that it's over,Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
